<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tempest Gate [Zuko X Reader] by Marziolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585547">Tempest Gate [Zuko X Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolf/pseuds/Marziolf'>Marziolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, WIP, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolf/pseuds/Marziolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempest; a violent windy storm.<br/>The Air Nomads were wiped out, the genocide of an entire nation. But somehow. Here you are.<br/>And little do you know, that wild wind and fire make quite the turbulent storm. And you, are quite special.<br/>---<br/>I am! Writing this, to get back to how it feels to just have fun writing fanfiction. I am sorry if updates are sporadic, I am always happy to take ideas, too! If you wanna see something or wanna know something or even 'side plots' ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There was a storm. It was raging. I don't remember. I don't remember. I don't Remember. There was light. There was wind. There was fire. There was water all around me. The air it was all around me it was swirling. Everything was swirling. But then it went dark. It's symbolic but it feels so very real. </p>
<p>        "Y/N where are you?" It was Monk Hiyoko, my guardian, my friend. </p>
<p>        "I am here," I announced, leaving the remaining feelings of the awful vision I felt as it plagued my mind. </p>
<p>        "Are you okay?" She asked me, coming around an edge to where I was. </p>
<p>        "I was just, incredibly deep in thought." She frowned slightly, she was always slightly on me about being almost too lost to deep thoughts and depth of character. I wasn't enough of a child. I was only 13. Yet, always I had these visions. I didn't trust the world, and yet I wanted it to be okay. And I wondered always, when the Avatar would come and when he would help to bring about the goodness of balance that we all needed guidance to achieve. </p>
<p>        "What was it this time?" I thought for a moment before sharing,</p>
<p>        "I was in a horrible storm. With a boy and his flying bison..." She nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>        "Do you think this might happen?" Monk Hiyoko asked me, softly now.</p>
<p>        "I do not know..." I frowned at her, and she patted my head before rising and walking away, but she stopped.</p>
<p>        "I will not pry you further, young one. But.... and I think of this as a very desperate thing. We have the Avatar among us, Aang. He has the air of not wishing to be the Avatar. It would surely be mad but, he had to be told so very young... only he would possess the power for such a wild thing to happen and to be with a flying bison, surrounded by water..... I surely hope your vision was not one of him fleeing in a storm and freezing himself with the power of the Avatar state." She looked at me, with the warmth of important knowledge, but also the warmth of being someone close to someone else. </p>
<p>2 and a half years later.</p>
<p>        I was growing to become quite a successful air bender, truly. I had earned my tattoos.. but I never did get them. My dream. Came to be. There was a horrible storm, Monk Hiyoko summoned me and had me tucked into an extremely secret room in this temple. Where she instructed me to meditate. I could hear the storm screaming still through the heavy rock. And I felt the air of the room change and then it was dark. It was dark for a very long time.</p>
<p>        "We... have an unprecedented thing happening right now....." It was so many voices at once. I heard them. They spoke all around me but I was still lost entirely in darkness. "The Avatar is not dead. Not alive. Not present but he isn't gone. What can we do?" They went on. I felt like I was floating but I was also somehow nothing. And then it shifted, it happened and I was aware of being surrounded by the statues I recognized from painted pictures of previous Avatars - but there was no reason for them to be around me. I was only me. There was a storm, The monk asked me to meditate so I did. I had thought she was having me await my death but it didn't come. At least I do not think it did. I would have been ready. "She does not fear things, she has a balance within herself too... and the ability. But what can we do....." I wasn't able to speak I noticed, and it made me incredibly uncomfortable. But I moved and they noted that I moved and one stepped forward. I think it is Kyoshi. </p>
<p>        "Perhaps, we can...... lend our power. Without the Avatar providing the link in the way their body and soul and mind are meant to...... we might be able to. Almost infect this young one with ourselves too. We have never tried this, but perhaps energy bending.. sacred, old. But we are so very desperate and I oh so much think that the lot of you needed to find a way to end things quickly. Perhaps her ability will lend itself to her being able to make decisions not even we could have suspected" Still. I could not say anything, but I felt. I felt so very hard deep within the core of my being the singing burning of fire. The Intense rushing coolness of water. The heavy-hitting thud of earth. And even, a prolonged storm swirling within myself. I couldn't see anything at this point. But it was no longer darkness I saw. It was light. I was in the Spirit World. I was so aware of this now..... and..... time..... passed.</p>
<p> <br/>——</p>
<p>This is a slow burn fic. Don’t worry it picks up in later chapters. 💕</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  I was still within the spirit world. Until. I suddenly wasn't. I felt myself fall so to speak and when I woke up, there was a remarkably crazy sight. Two Waterbenders and. Aang. I was still in my meditating pose, not daring to leave it out of some odd fear of shattering the illusion of being back in the world away from spirits and past Avatars surrounding me. </p><p>        "I told you Katara! There had to be other Airbenders still!" So from this I assumed the girl was Katara, she looked on in disbelief the other- he glared at me.</p><p>        "I don't trust it. The Fire Nation must have known That the Last Airbender would want to go back to where he came from so they stuck someone here to trick us!" </p><p>        " Aang. Remember me!" I said it and just as quickly realized he was common knowledge. I was not. I wasn't special, I was another humble monk. We were at the same temple but I was older. Aang, blinked at me.</p><p>        "You looked. Like me for a moment. It was weird." I wondered if that had something to do with the nonsense that happened in the Spirit World with the other Avatars. "I trust her." As those words left his mouth I felt slightly better, so I got up - with the aid of such a weak amount of wind. The other male gasped, motioning largely at me. </p><p>        "Isn't that how Aang gets up???????" Katara noticed it too. "With his magic wind nonsense."</p><p>        "Sokka, yes." So he was Sokka. </p><p>        "Why are you here?" It was Aang who asked me.</p><p>        "I... do not really know. But. I saw, your... past lives I think. And they said weird things. And Monk Hiyoko told me to meditate. And I did..... And I think I was in the Spirit World for a bit and now I am here." Aang looked down as if he realized something dark in that moment. </p><p>        "We're being hunted by the Prince of the Fire Nation." Sokka sort of randomly said, breaking all of the previous moment and making me turn to look at him. "I still don't trust you. But everywhere we are, he manages to find us and I do not think we can stay here for long. It would likely be a bad choice and he'd just come and start chasing Aang again."</p><p>        "If you are another Airbender. They might try to capture you too. They might think they could somehow be wrong about me being the Avatar, what is your name?"</p><p>        "Y/N."</p><p>        "I don't really know how this happened. But, now you're with us." Katara said, somewhat abruptly. She must have lost any lack of faith she might have had when I used my Airbending to get up. It was such a simple trick, a toddler could manage it. Saved our knees too. </p><p>        There was suddenly smoke in the air. It certainly wasn't a lot but it burned my lungs still, the three of them sort of shot up and hurried out. I followed. Suddenly apart of something with no choice. In what felt to me like a few minutes I went from being among my people to thrown into a small group of wanderers, including the Avatar himself who was apparently being chased by some Fire Nation Prince...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> [This chapter will be the beginning of swaps of viewpoint ; I shall hope you can follow along fairly well regardless of this fact, Airbender]</p><p>         Within the following moments, there is suddenly a larger portion of smoke. With the only possibility being the closing in of something smoke billowing. This stops the small group you're a part of now, Aang about to make a move to help the air is beaten by, You - in a moment of seeking clarity shifted your arms, a quick flow of movement and the air was able to clear for a moment. It was like a tiny air cleaning storm that caused the billowy clusters of smoke to fade away and be replaced with cooler, clean air. </p><p>        "We need to GO!" It was Sokka who spoke and you with another - He coughed afterward, just once. But the air was clean now.</p><p>        "Thank you," Aang said, shortly - he certainly wasn't used to somehow having someone else think quicker of a movement to do in order to help. He was not mad, just perhaps a slight amount of salt. You were starting to wonder, how exactly they could know the lot of you were within this temple. But, you also quietly wondered something else. That you had pushed from your mind. If they had gotten hear, they must have used an Air Bison. And you were filled with a feeling of wonder. And figuring. It would be completely impossible that your own Air Bison was around still. Only you were told to meditate, and you tried to not think of your friend being gone. This hurt something deep down within you, but you simply continued to run. To run with this group faster and forward towards the new future you are going to have. A future not even you had been given odd glimpses of while within the depths of sleep.  </p><p>        "Jump!" This was Aang who spoke as he leaped off the edge, lightly as an Airbender does - Katara followed. Sokka followed - you followed, in line with his light hop and to your surprise. You landed, softly in the saddle of.. an Air Bison. </p><p>        "Appa, Yip Yip!" Was chanted by Aang, grasping the horn-affixed reins of the fluffy beast and the lot of you flew away. Down below, in the waters, you caught your first glimpse of something you had never seen. A huge, huge, Ship. With a pointed prow - smoke billowing from it and at its front - A teen in a ponytail, stood by an old man.</p><p>        "Zuko-" Sokka meant to speak more, but the lad sent a large chunk of fire flying at the party of you all - Aang, grabbed his glider and simply air slashed it away. And with that the Air Bison speed against a ship that could not turn on a dime was able to outmatch and you were able to move away with little problem. With that, you were flying free. You were on the back of a flying bison that was not yours. And somehow this broke your heart and you fell into yourself. </p><p>        "Y/N" This was Katara, she spoke to you softly. "Are you okay?" Her tendency to nurture, to care was showing through and you looked at her about to speak before Sokka interjected,</p><p>        "She is probably just scared. Zuko wasn't going to get us at least not this time, you do not need to worry at all." His addition of not this time did not do much to lend to your trust in the words but it was not that that was bothering you. It was that your friend, was gone, the monks were gone and the only fellow of your people left was the Avatar. And you KNEW that he was simply on a different level than you. You would not be able to find the camaraderie exactly in him that your heart now yearned for.</p><p>        There was suddenly a series of chortles and purrs and your moment of any speaking was lost as a small lemur popped from out of Aangs clothes.</p><p>        "Momo!" Aang chanted and the lemur hopped around, continuing the series of happy purrs and sounds. Well, you supposed. At least there was a Lemur still. </p><p>        "Where are we going?" You suddenly asked.</p><p>        "The Northern Water Tribe." Sokka stated, "Katara and Aang apparently want to learn how to play better with their magical water."</p><p>        "It isn't Magical Water, Sokka. It is WATERBENDING!" Katara announced, adding. "We have gone of this and the last time we did we ended up with Aang. Maybe we don't want to go through this again and again." You watched as the small argument ensued, and you laughed.</p><p>        "I mean... it is sort of magical that it is all able to happen." This made Sokka slide over to you.</p><p>        "See! She gets it!" He pat your back as if smug and proud that someone understood where he was coming from. "</p><p>        "But it is still bending." You said flatly, not quite sure where to go at this point but also being somewhat glad the argument died down at any rate. </p><p>        "We will need to rest on the way, for Appa," Aang stated as the lot of you were continuing to fly over what was at this point - wide open lengths of water. </p><p>        "We can stop at Kyoshi island!" Sokka stated, motioning on the map. "It isn't too far or too close, but it is also well on our way to where we need to go."</p><p>        "And I can ride the Elephant Koi!" This excited Aang, and was the end of that. You flew. Onwards. To your first rest stop of what would likely be many.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Elephant Koiiiiiiii!" Aang suddenly gleefully called as we landed, looking at the water with what was an absolutely huge, ridiculously gleeful grin. Katara, watching him closely, curious, interested. "Watch me!" Aang stated, quite happily. He was already changed into more water and swimming appropriate clothing. Katara, was a bit unfocused now though - as Aang was moving to get into the water.</p><p>        "Aang, isn't Kyoshi one of your past lives?" Katara suddenly asked as Aang placed his</p><p>        "Huh, oh yeah. She is." Aang responded, but then he hurried and swam off into the deep, cool waters. I watched, curiously too now. I also remember, that Kyoshi... I felt. She was one of those who surrounded me during that odd, dark time I spent in the Spirit world. That whole thing was absolutely weird as could be but it was all okay.</p><p>        Then it happened, Aang popped from the water now riding on the back of a huge Koi. An Elephant Koi of course! He seemed to be quite happy out there, but I saw him almost fall in his spirits as Katara took heed to her map instead of watching him. Still, he continued his ride, and I watched it. But. Something seemed wrong now, the water seemed perhaps darker. </p><p>        "Sokka, you see that?"</p><p>        "Huh? Oh yeah, Aang is riding the Elephant Koi. We really don't have this time but - "</p><p>        "No, No, Katara come here too. Sokka, Katara look." Katara now dropped her map. She looked just in time for us to see one of the other fish drop suddenly into the water as the dark cast of the ocean seemed to take the fish away.</p><p>        "Aang!" Katara now suddenly shouted, terrified. "Aang get out of the water!" All of us were trying to get his attention, but now Katara was watching him again and he wanted to show off, I just knew it and he was having a fantastic time but he didn't know and we didn't know and something was wrong something was very wrong so we kept jumping up and down, hollering, hoping to get the message across. I went so far even as to attempt jumping up and down with the help of my bending - but he didn't realize. Until his Elephant Koi mount also went under the water, and he fell in but he was treading water and then it came out. A ridiculously huge sea serpent - an Unagi. This was all it took for Aang to shoot out of the water - and start, quite literally running across the water. We couldn't help him, we were just watching. Terrified. He was hurrying with every single ounce of his ability and the Unagi was so fast. It was closing in on him as he was running and it rose out of the water, it crashed down and sent him flying. But it didn't send him flying fast enough. We saw Aang, Katara, was so very fast to go swimming out to him. And the Unagi was still hurrying quickly towards another snack. As if All the Giant fish it caught wasn't enough! I followed her and the water was really cold now or maybe it was my fear also for the life of the Avatar. And then, it happened for me - I finally realized what had happened with the visions I had while I was out for all those years too and I caught up to her a little too fast, with .. Waterbending. It was something I wasn't even aware of myself and it came about only in this moment of emotional turmoil too. But thankfully no one noticed. I wouldn't want anyone to know that I could do this. She reached him. I reached him. And the Unagi was so very close and we both held the now passed out Aang and she shot a strong burst of water-fueled also by immensely powerful emotions and we flew back and onto the land. The huge serpent lifted its head from the water, spat water at us before leaving. All things considered, we sure were lucky, it was certainly long enough to grab us for a snack even on land. Sokka was baffled. But he looked at me, and I worried for a moment that he might have somehow seen that I did something that I absolutely should not be able to do. </p><p>        "Y/N ! Why would you try to swim out there too! " I shook my head. </p><p>        "I wanted to help Aang, too! We had to get him out of the water." </p><p>        "Katara would have had it - we got him. He's okay. We're good. "</p><p>        "..Hey." Aang mumbled out, barely back to, "Do not ride the Unagi. Not fun." </p><p>        "Aang...." Katara seemed so very scared, she hugged him so tightly. I saw this and once again I had that weird sad feeling within myself of missing having others. Having my people. Having my friends. Having anyone. We all sighed, and made to wait out while Aang regained himself. Sokka, approached me when Katara was by Aang as he was laying against Appa who was munching on berries or something.</p><p>        "Hey, Y/N I thought I saw something rather weird. You seemed to get to them really fast.." I realized I really had to think fast here. This was completely crazy.</p><p>        "No, no. I was just using my own airb bending to help my speed. And I'm a strong swimmer anyway. I loved the water when I was young. I used to like to go swimming with Eel Hounds. Sometimes I would hang onto their necks and swim with them. Sometimes I would ride them through the water and sometimes I would help retrieve their babies.... I used to slink away from the temple a lot. I am, and was dedicated but... Well. I was different I guess, different in a weird way maybe."</p><p>        "Okay. I understand. Well. Just. Be careful too. We all need to be careful and we all always need to be ready for anything and everything that could possibly happen. With Zuko chasing us. The entire Fire Nation really wanting Aang dead and dangers like the Unagi around everywhere. We need to be ready. We need to be careful." I nodded at Sokka, and I sighed.</p><p>        "I just wanted to help, too."</p><p>        "Well, hey look. Aang is awake now. Maybe we should move away from the water or just go see if we can find anyone on the island." I nodded, in agreement and walked over to Katara.</p><p>        "Katara?" She seemed to have a hard time bringing her focus from watching Aang but she did.</p><p>        "Yes, Y/N?" </p><p>        "Sokka had a good idea, about moving further into the island." She laughed a little.</p><p>        "Sokka with a good idea, huh? That's pretty surprising!" Her nature was back to light-hearted and normal and I was happy and on we walked. </p><p>        Then. We were in an instant trapped grabbed and tied around a post by a group of warriors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kyoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trapped. How unfortunate you thought. Straining against the ropes, you knew you could likely bend yourself out of this with just a touch of wind. But somehow that felt like a bad idea. Like something that would throw off the way the world was supposed to be and so you refrained and then you heard speaking.</p><p>        "You four.. have some explaining to do." You were masked an unable to see, but the voice was firm and gruff what was definitely an older man. It was followed quickly by a woman's voice that was strong, and forward.</p><p>        "And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi!"</p><p>        "Who are you! Show yourselves, cowards! Where are the men that ambushed us!" Just as Sokka, loudly bashed on the warriors, making you cringe. He wasn't going to make any friends in any way quickly behaving this way. But at least this did prompt someone to remove the masks. And you continued to be interrogated as a group.</p><p>        "If you don't answer quickly, the Unagi is going to eat incredibly well tonight. Why are you here, why are you on Kyoshi island. We have stayed away from the war and we have stayed safe. How can we trust that you four aren't Fire Nation spies sent to trick us and give away our secrets!" Now you saw the man speaking, and Sokka threw more sticks to the verbal fire.</p><p>        "I refuse to believe we were captured by a bunch of women let us talk to the MEN who captured us!"</p><p>        "Ooh, Unagi! It's dinner time soon -" </p><p>        "Uuuuh, Aang? Maybe. Something." You mumbled and Katara added.</p><p>        "Yes, Aang do something quick! Air Bend or something!"</p><p>        "Wait! Did you say Kyoshi? I KNOW Kyoshi!"</p><p>        "Very funny. Kyoshi was the Avatar years ago. It's been centuries since she was alive. It is not possible for you to know her." You felt the press of armor against you as some of the warriors moved in to transport the lot of you as captives, and big sea serpent food.</p><p>        "Wait wait!" Aang pleaded. "I mean, I am her. I'm the Avatar." The warriors stopped for a moment, glaring at you with their eyes barely blinking in defensive observation.</p><p>        "Impossible. The Last Avatar was an Air Bender who vanished 100 years ago." </p><p>        "Aang!" Katara said and even you wiggled before saying,</p><p>        "C'mon!" And as you said that Aang did a simple move and just like that he flew from the constraints and did a little flip before landing so very lightly on his fear. Kids who had gathered gasped and oohed and awwed and just like that the three remaining of you were freed and you took a deep breath. You also had a moment of realization, it was completely wrong that you were still around yourself. These people were rightly aware that the Avatar was the Last Air Bender. And it cooled your core,too that you were among the remaining only two Air Benders. But YOU. You were somehow here too, and YOU. Already had the tiniest control of water. Fair control of Air Bending - unfortunate that you never did get your tattoos as proof of your mastery. But you. You were a ridiculous anomaly that existed and somehow you felt wrong. But you could not let anyone know. You could never let anyone know. </p><p>        "The Avatar!" the old man now stated, firmly. As soon as The Warriors saw the acrobatic act they freed you before even the old man could make his own comments. "You have returned - " </p><p>A few Hours Later</p><p>         Aang seemed positively plucky to be getting this attention, you saw Katara yank him aside. As he was attempting to partake in a huge, delicious meal. All Vegetarian - and all beautiful. You yourself had plucked and were happily munching a rather large dumpling type food item that was filled with red bean paste. </p><p>        "I am not hungry." Sokka complained, and Katara, so she glared at him real fast she then continued on with her original attention in yanking Aang aside. </p><p>        "Aang.. don't let this get to your head." </p><p>        "Katara, Katara. Don't worry. I'm but a humble monk. It won't go to my head!" And even before the last word really left his mouth you saw Aang blush, as a group of children screamed outside the window</p><p>        "Aangy come play! Show us your tricks!"</p><p>       "I am coming!" He called back, "Katara. Look how happy I made the village. They're even tidying up my statue. It's all good. We can stay for a while, have a good time... it will be great!"</p><p>        "Aang. You know we shouldn't stay anywhere too long.." Katara seemed like she was going to say more, but the pause was long and Aang was about to be out the window in a delicate and light display of his skill. "We don't want to be caught up to by Zuko. That's exactly what we do not want. We don't want you to get captured again. We don't want anyone to get hurt."</p><p>        "Katara, you worry too much! I got it all figured right out, bye bye!" And just like that he was out the window and running off with the group of kids, or well now running. I saw he was actually riding an Air Scooter. This was one of his favorite thing all those years ago. I remember it well. Even though it was so long ago. </p><p>        "Sokka, are you going to continue to mope?" Katara was very good at quickly moving on with her emotions sometimes. I saw this in my friend.</p><p>        "I am just not hungry."</p><p>        "Sokka. You are ALWAYS hungry. Is this just because some girls beat you?"</p><p>        "They snuck up on me!" You had a bright idea and threw a rice ball at him. He caught it. He was moping but it isn't like Sokka had absolutely no skill in the world. "If it was a head-on fight, a bunch of girls would never be able to beat a guy. That is just the way the world is."</p><p>        "Sokka. You are insufferable!" Katara finally announced, and you giggled.</p><p>        "Hey! Y/N Don't laugh!" Sokka now complained to you. "I'm going to go face the girls!" And with that, he marched off. You followed you wanted to learn with them about their ability to fight and their ability to move so swiftly and also you felt you wanted to learn a different way to fight that didn't rely so heavily on your ability to use Air Bending. You were suddenly very strongly feeling like you needed to let it be kept a secret that you could do it too. The Avatar was supposed to be the only one able to do such things. </p><p>        "Here to challenge us again?" One of the Warriors Spoke. "I am Suki."</p><p>        "I'm here to challenge you." Sokka stated back, and you took to the side to talk to another one of the Warriors. You asked her about fighting, yourself but in a much more down low way than Sokka. She nodded and you were able to move off with her to practice a mixture of their fighting style and an added thing. She used a Sword. And she even gifted you a sword, simply for being part of the part that was with the Avatar. To protect him, and yourself. You didn't mention bending. You were a fantastic quick learned student, and got the handle of it quickly and you were even decked out in the armor and makeup of a Kyoshi Warrior too. You felt pride in this outfit, you also felt different in a good way. You kind of liked it here. </p><p>Sokka, a few days later.</p><p>        "And you're down!" Announced Suki, having easily overpowered and knocked Sokka down. She was skillful, quick and a fantastic warrior. Sokka, rose and he stared at her. And she smirked. "Ready for more? Hmmm." Sokka, knelt. He bowed down low. He had held out for longer than he should have, but he did and now finally he admitted his defeat and his need.</p><p>        "Please. Teach me." All in a moment he let go of some of his ideas and allowed himself to be open entirely to being taught by these 'girls' Suki, was surprised.</p><p>        "This means you will need to follow ALL of our ways." She stated, flatly.</p><p>        "Of course." Sokka responded, not leaving his bowing position.</p><p>        "I mean. All of them." Suki insisted further, smirking and unsure of his true faith and dedication to such a hard claim.</p><p>        "Yes." There was a slight pause in Sokka's speech and Suki suddenly had presented him in their armor too. Even his makeup was done up.</p><p>        "I did say all."Suki stated, chuckling a bit. Sokka, sighed. And they sparred. And he was really listening to her.</p><p>        "Sokka!" You announced, surprised walking in on him now brandishing your new blade - wearing the uniform of the Warriors too. </p><p>        "He decided to have a change of heart. He wants to learn and he accepted that he would need to follow our customs!"</p><p>        "I'm surprised!" You laughed, Sokka glowered at you and then it happened. You felt a rumbling. You smelled distant smoke, and you saw flying in the sky a flash of red. </p><p>        Was he here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "Zuko." Sokka stated, firmly, and you looked at him and you realized that this was about to be something crazy. And that the crazy could be very bad for this lovely little island and the people and especially for the people who had been kind to your little group so much so. Even if it was just because they enjoyed having the Avatar touch down and existing amongst themselves for the hope, faith, and determination it gave them to give him their faith. He just knew. And then Katara came in, and she was panting a little having ran to reach where the two of you were,</p><p>        "Y/N, Sokka. Have you seen Aang?" You shook your head and Sokka did too.</p><p>        "Zuko found us. We have to get Aang. I don't know what we're supposed to do." And just as quickly as she had come in she scurried out, and you looked at your sword and you looked at Sokka and you ran out too. You had to find Aang. You didn't even really know what was going on but you had a feeling it wasn't going to go well.</p><p>        "Looks like practice is over," Sokka announced, and then he and the Kyoshi Warriors ran out too. There was already intense turmoil. Soldiers garbed in spiky black armor were sending out large swathes of flaming hot red fire. You saw something interesting, Katara Waterbending a whip. It was rudimentary but she was using it to try to protect some children. You felt a swelling in your heart that was something of pride that your accidental new friends would be so very self-sacrificing for others' safety. </p><p>        "Y/N find Aang!" you nodded, quickly and bolted off to try to find it. As the waves of fire crashed down, when you finally spotted the generally chipper young Avatar he was absolutely anything but. His face was alarmingly hard, too hard.</p><p>        "Aang! Katara!" This seemed to set something off in him, and he hurried somehow even faster as you were now wanting to hit yourself - you definitely made him worry about her safety. And surely, of course, you did too and last you saw her she was okay but what if she wasn't now that wouldn't be any good and you needed to get back too oh no. So on your heels, you turned, and you sprinted back and ever so lightly you allowed your own Air Bending to quicken your pace with bursts of air behind your body. The turmoil that was already happening was absolutely horrifying. And you gasped as you took in the flames and the fires the burning. Already the air was flickering as the flames danced in the win. Aang stood now, watching. And you saw his eyes tearing up and you saw Katara put a hand on him, he had found her and she had gotten the children elsewhere that was as safe as they could be during this attack.</p><p>        "Aang, Katara, Sokka, Y/N.... you gotta go." Suki had come now, and she was looking at you and Aang and Katara - Sokka, nearby enough to hear she spoke loudly to be sure he could as he fought back against a soldier. "We can hold them off. You need to go."</p><p>        "No." now you spoke, determined to protect your friends too. "I haven't been training long with the sword, but I will stay with you guys to fight back." Sokka was too busy now, but you almost thought you saw him give an imperceptible nod. To that what it was you didn't know, did he agree with you and want to stay did he want to flee with his sister and the Avatar. You didn't know. But then, Sokka was triumphant against the fire using soldier he fought and when he knocked him over he was back over to your group. You felt a deep sorrow in the destruction, you desperately wanted to help fix it all. You knew you had to stay to fight.</p><p>        "Okay," Aang said, shortly. You had your suspicions as he didn't put up a fight, Katara, Sokka they followed him and the three ran off. But not before Sokka stopped, instantly and kissed Suki and she kissed him back and that seemed like a painful goodbye and you didn't want this to be a proper goodbye of everyone and it didn't feel right and you did not want this to happen but you had to stay and fight. </p><p>        That was when you saw him, only just now approaching on his huge Rhinosaurous. You stood, with the group of the Kyoshi warriors. Ready to join in this fight. Ready to initiate or guard, attack, or protect however it was needed.</p><p>        "Where is the Avatar?" He announced, full of anger, sending a whip of fire out from his left hand. "Do I need to repeat myself? WHERE IS THE AVATAR? Where are you hiding him?" The Warriors, and you stood ready for this fight. Ready for this fight more than you might have been ready for anything before. Some of the Warriors acted like they were fleeing - you knew they would never. The maneuver they intended to pull off was that they would circumvent his vision and attempt to attack quickly from the sides as he focused on you, on Suki who stood face on.</p><p>        It did not work. When they made to attack him from the tops of burning buildings, he simply created a huge wall of flames that stopped them. They were so close to being so badly burnt but managed to just be shoved back by the gust of the heat of the flames.  "He needs to know that a silly group of these girls is not going to keep me from my honor from catching him. Now WHERE IS HE?" </p><p>        You and Suki now made your move - and you got your first close look at this Prince Zuko. As he burned your flesh. You weren't as well controlled as the seasoned Warriors you didn't have the ability to be as light in the style of fighting required by a sword and you weren't as light on your feet while trying to hide your ability. Your attempt at hiding your own personal power will now be forever remembered in your skin as it burns. Across your upper arm and chest. Marked, it destroyed your Kyoshi Warriors outfit a fair amount as well which is absolutely most unfortunate. </p><p>        "No." You groaned, falling to the ground and being discreetly pulled by - Sokka, who was in a building that's minor stone construction provided a small amount of safety from the fire.</p><p>        "Y/N. We would never leave you. I spun back around and joined the Warriors.... I am still wearing the dress. We have to go. Now." He didn't realize you were burned yet, as the two of you slunk away and off to the side. When you reached Appa, Aang, Katara - it was Katara who noticed. But she didn't make a fuss. You all simply mounted the flying bison. The pain had not truly set in quite yet you were still running on that intense level of adrenaline. </p><p>        "Yip Yip!" And with that, you were off. And you. You were crying. Tears were falling from your [E/C] eyes - this was something you had somehow never come to expect. That you would get burned. And burned so quickly.</p><p>        "Aang?" It was Sokka, who spoke to the Avatar as he looked back, blinked, and then dove into the waters below. He was under for way too long but when he came up he was on the back of the Unagi, controlling the beast. Causing it to rain down its water on the village. Dousing the flames of battle. And causing the soldiers even to cease their attack in their confusion. This allowed the Warriors, always quick thinking to apprehend who they could. It left Zuko also to retreat. Aang, using his Airbending managed to leap now from the head of the serpent and back on to Appa.</p><p>        "I know, I know. That was crazy." But Katara, she kissed him on his cheek.</p><p>        "Yes. It was." she hugged him so tightly, you saw it and though you were still hurt and burnt, the touching level of this moment warmed your heart in a way that didn't hurt like your skin.</p><p>        "Y/N..." Katara now said, she still was holding Aang in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. We're Sorry... you got burnt." You frowned, slightly.</p><p>        "No.. no. It is okay. I don't know what came over me that made me think it was good to stay. And then. I feel. I'm too scared to use my bending. I worry what could happen if anyone else knew. I am very tired."</p><p>        "Rest, Y/N" Katara said. The burning on your skin made you sleepy. But when you slept. When you dreamed. You dreamed now of him. Of Zuko.</p><p>"I am so sorry. Y/N" This was Roku. He had come to you in your sleep. "We put so very much on you. To grant you with even a piece of the emotional need to protect. To bring together that the Avatar is tasked with. And now you're hurt..." Roku faded now and you saw something else. You Saw Zuko again. And he was there, and you were there and you realized that. His face was burnt and your heart and upper arm. He did this to you. He did this to you. HE did this to you. You stared at him. But even knowing this pain staring at this Prince. You felt what could only be said as - not entirely anger. Somehow your internal mind simply couldn't rage without end at him. But it hurt. But you were angry. But it could not go further than that. </p><p>        You awoke. But you did not remember the dream you had, not this time. If it was somehow prophetic like your others had been in the past you did not know because you did not remember.  </p><p>        "Y/N" Katara said. "You're awake. You've been asleep for quite a while now. We're sorry. I'm sorry. Again." you went, to touch your skin but Sokka stopped you.</p><p>        "I wouldn't suggest doing that, Katara put something on it.. but it is almost definitely going to scar. If you are lucky, it will not scar horribly." You didn't look down.</p><p>        "Thank you." Now, it was Aang who looked directly at you.</p><p>        "Y/N. I am sorry. You got hurt, because of me. I should have stayed. I should have just stayed to fight him."</p><p>        "No, Aang." You said, though you winced slightly. "I had to. You had to. We are together now. And no one is gone forever... we are okay it is okay."</p><p>        "Yes. Now where are we going?" Sokka asked,</p><p>        "Omashu." Aang said, he was now back to looking forward. </p><p>        "The Water Tribe of the North?" Sokka asked,</p><p>        "There is someone. I want to see before we go there." Aand said, simply.</p><p>        "Aang.. but... it has been 100 years," Katara said, you were quiet now. </p><p>        "I just want to see what has happened. I need to know what it is like there, it is Omashu! An amazing City. I used to pal around with Bumi while I was there." Aang added now, you fell back asleep accidentally on Sokka incidentally. Who now felt he wasn't allowed to move because he felt bad you were burnt, and he cared about you. You were basically now his new sister as far as he was concerned. </p><p>        The rest of the flight was uneventful. You slept, Aang Flew and when you reached the city...... a fantastic city it was. </p><p>        "Let's just sleep for a night. We still have some supplies I managed to get while we were on Kyoshi, I made sure of it." Katara said and everyone, at this point, agreed without little fight. You all slept. You were exhausted, your body was trying to heal emotionally now, too. </p><p>        "I wanna go in!" Was the only complaint from Aang, but even he was exhausted now. When you all awoke it was day time. It was a lovely daytime. And now, you were all fresh and ready to take on the world again. It had taken a fair while to travel and your skin was healing but the fact of the matter was. It was on its way to scarring. The salve helped, but it was not a cure-all by any means. </p><p>        "We need.. to blend in." Sokka said, with a puzzled tone to his voice. "It might be dangerous to just let it be known all willy billy that you are the Avatar, Aang. And Y/N... Are you up to the city?"</p><p>        "I am. Always ready." You said, and you felt in your soul. Nothing would stop you from partaking in this next adventure and seeing whatever it was Aang wanted you all to see.</p><p>Zuko, Previously</p><p>        "Prince Zuko." </p><p>        "If you do not have word of where the avatar has gone, Uncle, I do not care right now."</p><p>        "You need some tea. Calming Jasmine tea."</p><p>        "I AM CALM!"</p><p>        "Prince Zuko..."</p><p>        "I'm going to meditate." He marched off without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Omashu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "We really do need to come up with some idea to blend in." Katara stated, firmly.</p><p>        "Uh..." You said, puzzled, and having now wrapped your burns yourself in bandages. They were covered in salve you had been given and in such large quantity, it was cooling and helpful.</p><p>        Suddenly, Appa called out and Aang sort of floated to his buddy. You also followed, up until this point you had been trying to not allow yourself to associate too closely with the huge creature because he reminded you of your lost friend. But he was really quite cute, and he was so very soft - you reached out and pet him. So soft, so sweet. Appa licked you suddenly and you would have cried but it was so sweet you were happy for a moment a random joy and then it clicked as you had your hand in a clump of the fluffy white fur. </p><p>        "Appa! I have... an idea, Aang." </p><p>        " Ugh. This is so itchy. Appa, how do you live in this?" Aang complained, now wearing a twitchy Appa fur mustache and donning a bushy and tall head of hair. </p><p>        " Great! Now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka announced.</p><p>        "Technically... Aang is 112." Katara stated, simply.</p><p>        "Appa, you stay here buddy stay out of sight!" Aang announced to his Flying Bison friend who went and plopped behind a bush. Hiding, of course. "Good job!" Aang happily cheered his friend on and then the four of you went on to cities entrance.</p><p>        "You guys are going to love Omashu " Aang announced, before immediately hunching back down into the position and mannerisms of an old man. </p><p>        "State your business!" </p><p>        "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours  I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang said this in such a convincingly yet over the top and horrifyingly stand out voice.</p><p>        "Settle down, old-timer! Just tell me who you are."</p><p>        "Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids."</p><p>        "You two seem like responsible young ladies. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" This felt like freedom and entrance was suddenly yours to take and you scuttled closer to your 'grandfather' and Katara and you walked forward. When the gate guard suddenly grabbed Sokka, "Wait a moment." You and Katara stopped along with Aang. Gulping. "You seem like a strong young man. Do the right thing and carry your grandfather's bags!"</p><p>        "Fantastic idea!" Aang tossed his bag at Sokka, it hit his head before he picked it up and scuttled into the city.</p><p>Enough time passed to be comfortably within the city now, home free for guard worries Aang a secret.</p><p>        "Omashu! Miles upon miles of chutes to deliver goods within the city. Home to many secrets and many wonderful things!" Aang announced, and before you knew it you were in a cart at the very top of the system looking down at everything with a feeling of slight worry. You shuddered, seeing the intense height. And you were starting to worry.</p><p>        "Maybe.. this is not the best idea?" You said this, and Aang laughed before using his Airbending to push the cart down. Now off you went. Down the chutes and into perhaps the one adventure you were not quite ready to follow through with!</p><p>Zuko, on his Ship, he is sleeping.</p><p>        The Zuko of his dreams is a much more gentle soul, for in his rest the feelings of anger that attack his mind fade away into the sense of knowing that comes only of deep self-introspection and mind. Except when they do not as dreams often have little rhyme or reason and will make a fire bender water bend sometimes. Or will make a sad soul happy. Or will give glimpses that craft a heart's emotional chords into feeling things. </p><p>        "Hello, Mother." Zuko said, in his dream she is here.</p><p>        "Hello Zuko, My Prince, My son." She reaches out to touch him but she vanishes, and it is you that replaces her and now the dream is instead him using his fire bending and reliving the moment he burned you. Your scream, your pain reminding him of what his father did to him He is not guilty. This is simply what he needed to do. This was simply another stepping stone on the path to his Honor, to his Destiny. To capturing the Avatar. You were just a worm in his way. And yet, why does he feel somehow wrong in this dream. Zuko awakes now with a start. The dream has already left his mind.</p><p>        "Prince Zuko." Iroh has come into his room, he has a tray of tea. "I brought you, calming jasmine tea. I had just a feeling that you would have need of me."</p><p>        "I need to find the Avatar. Do we have any idea where he has gotten to?"</p><p>        "We have reason to believe he is on the search for an old friend. Someone who might be in Omashu. A great Earth Bending city. But I needed something. So we will be hitting the shore for a period of time. I think you also will find it most useful." Zuko did not question his uncle, not this time.</p><p>Omashu, The King</p><p>        "Huh?" you stated, as a rock ring was slipped onto your finger.</p><p>        "You don't have much time, Avatar! To solve my challenges and free your friends! The creeping clusters of stone will soon encase their bodies! Heeehhhhhahaheehhehehe."</p><p>        "How does my robe look today?"</p><p>        "Uh, fine?"</p><p>        "You have passed your first task!"</p><p>        "That was easy."</p><p>        "Well. Not one of the big dangerous ones lets go!"</p><p>        You were made to travel to a cavern, it was easy still you had full movement but you watched as the rocks grew and it was truly incredibly unnerving.</p><p>        "I lost my lunchbox key and I am so very hungry... would you get it?"</p><p>        Aang succeeded, you saw it but it took him a while and you were already quite a lot covered in the stone. Katara and Sokka were as well. The next tasks were gone through, finding his pet Flopsy, and then.... a fight. </p><p>        "Aang you can win!" Katara announced as Aang had sheepishly asked if he could choose differently now as soon as the King stood up at his full height, size and strength. He was far from a weak old man that was a bit crazy like you and likely Sokka and Katara had come to think!</p><p>        "Aang!" Now it was you who called, as Sokka, being fussy fell over on to his side with a thud trying to see what would happen but with the growing stones making it too hard for him to balance. They really were quite fast-growing. </p><p>        The things you were now seeing of the battle were ridiculous the King of Omashu was absolutely an incredible bender. Aang, would not really fight back you saw. He was lightly dodging, floating around and avoiding the barrage of stone, of the earth being thrown at him.</p><p>        "You can't keep running forever!" The King of Omashu announced, "Your friends do not have much longer before the stone totally takes over their bodies! hhheeehhahahahahschnort." With that, you saw him pull a huge piece of the stadium itself up and Aang - he started running in such an incredibly fast circle. By the time the huge piece was fully thrown, Aangs created tornado threw it back at the King and you gasped, now you had only vision form one eye as the stone had taken cover around your body. At least your feet were free though still. </p><p>        "Okay, okay you win.. but." The king looked up you saw from your one eye and there was an ever bigger rock above Aang and him, Aang had closed the distance, his glider pointed and ready at him.</p><p>        Within only a short amount of time the King and Aang were by you again as the stones were surrounding you even more. Now you could not walk. Katara spoke.</p><p>        "Aang won! We are good! We are okay!"</p><p>        "Yeah yeah if he could just hurry! And get us out!" Sokka was stood up again, someone had helped him up from the Kings people.</p><p>         "My friends.."</p><p>        "I have one more task for you. What is my name?"</p><p>        "Your... name ?"</p><p>        "Yes. Hurry. I'd say you have about ten minutes before your friends are totally surrounded by the stone!"</p><p>        "Uhhhhhhh." Aang now announced, coming to you, Sokka and Katara to discuss.</p><p>        "Aang. Think what did everything have in common? What was the pattern?"</p><p>        "Well... it was all not what I expected. I had to think differently than I would at first in order to complete the task."</p><p>        "Yes.. yes."</p><p>        "Hey ! Rocks! What about Rocky?" Sokka announced, Katara probably would have facepalmed. You laughed without shame.</p><p>        "That's a good one. We'll keep that in mind. Aang, think." Katara said.</p><p>        "I know his name." Aang finally said as it all slipped into place. You did not know anything.  "Hey! I know your name."</p><p>        "Yes?"</p><p>        "Bumi!"</p><p>        "Correct!" Just like that I saw the two run into an embrace. Old friends. This crazy king was Aangs old friend!</p><p>        "Bumi.. I missed you!"</p><p>        "Well, you have not changed at all Aang!"</p><p>        "Hey... Hey guys. Still trapped here! Be happy maybe AFTER releasing us three???"</p><p>        "Oh, sorry." Bumi said and he snapped his fingers and suddenly the rocks around you broke apart he lifted one and bit it. </p><p>        "It's rock candy! Delicious."</p><p>        "Hahahah, oh. Bumi!"</p><p>        "A lot has changed huh." Bumi said, before cracking off in another rush of laughter. I got OLD!</p><p>        "Hey, Bumi. I need an Earthbender teacher.. would you?"</p><p>        "Nope You need someone who thinks before they act. Who senses before they feel. I imagine you will find them elsewhere, perhaps Ba Sing Se."</p><p>        "Welll... guys. I've had a great time being a living statue but I guess we should continue on our tail. With Zuko still chasing us we don't know how long we have." Sokka announced now and you nodded.</p><p>        "It is a crazy wonderful city. Omashu. But, maybe we should."</p><p>        "Byeeeee!" Aang said, as the four of you mounted Appa and Momo did another series of purrs and chirrup like sounds.</p><p>        "Goodbye Aang. And good luck!" Bumi announced before hopping away on huge stone pillars that he pulled from the ground as he went with ease and speed that no old man had any business having and yet he had it. </p><p>        "Appa, Yip yip!" Appa took off and onward you went flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Aang. Why don't we stop here?" You said this, gazing outwards. The world was huge, you were small. </p><p>        "Oh. Yes that's a good idea - hey what's that?" Aang questioned now, looking down and bringing Appa to point his nose down for a landing. The descent is swift and quick. "Did you see that? Fire nation tents.. but this is still the Earth Kingdom."</p><p>        "We should probably continue moving on." Sokka said this, narrowing his eyes. "It could be way too dangerous being here - wait did you hear that?" You tilted your heads lightly but then you heard a quiet sort of crushing sound. "It could be a trap!" Sokka tried to add. But you, Aang and Katara had already scurried off. </p><p>        "Hey a boy!" Katara announced, not yet loud enough or near enough for the boy to hear. </p><p>        "Katara, no! This could be a trap - "</p><p>        "Sokka, he is Earth Bending." You stated as if this could solidify the fact this could not be a trap.</p><p>        "Hey! Guy!" Katara was marching out to him and when he noticed the lot of you. He quickly fled and ran away but with one quick movement he knocked a ton of rocks down so as to block your path to follow him quickly. "Was it something I said?" </p><p>        "Uh. Well. I guess we won't be meeting him, huh. Haha." You said. "Well.. uh. Let's keep goi-" Sokkas stomach growled interrupting your speech. "Maybe let us try to rustle up some grub!" You said instead now, and you walked with them in a somewhat random direction. Realizing soon that it seemed to be because you just felt a need within all your hearts to figure out what exactly was going on here.</p><p>        "Hi guys!" Aang now suddenly said, as you stepped into a small village. It felt very sad, and you saw the same boy from before.</p><p>        "Look who it is!" You ran after him, and he tried to run, too, again. But his mother saw you and she seemed to be friendly. </p><p>        "These your new friends Haru?"</p><p>        "No Ma-"</p><p>        "Hey we saw you Earth Bending! You were amazing!"</p><p>        "Haru!" His mother suddenly said, "You were doing what? You know-"</p><p>        Two soldiers came to  the door, loudly knocking, when it was opened, reluctantly by Haru's mother they glowered in, floating from the palms of their hands puffs of fire.</p><p>        "What's going on here? Wouldn't want anything bad to be going on, hm? Behaving perfectly fine."</p><p>        "Of course. Sirs. Nothing is going on. </p><p>        "Don't forget. You owe the tax tomorrow." With that they turned on their heels and left. </p><p>        You realized now that you had taken a somewhat protective stance in front of Aang. Along with Sokka and Katara. Paranoia and fear haunted you and them.</p><p>        "What was that about?" Aang asked, looking at Haru and his mother.</p><p>        "Firebenders. They have taken over the village for our iron ore. They take everything that we mind. We used to be a proud if small village. We produced and we helped and now.: Haru seemed so angry. "All we do is grovel and listen and do just what they say. And we aren't allowed to use our Earth bending."</p><p>        "Why don't you fight back! I am the Avatar. We can do this."</p><p>        "Aang..." Sokka sort of, bapped him on the arm. </p><p>        "They have us under their fingers. Their flaming abilities."</p><p>        "Come on.... you can't just stand by! You can't just let them keep taking!" Katara announced.</p><p>        "We just can't."</p><p>        "Katara -" You began now, "I don't know if they." Katara cut you off.</p><p>        "We believe in this village. in YOU!"</p><p>        "Nonsense. Nonsense. You must get out now!" Haru's mother announced, shooing the lot fo you out of her house and, dejected you left the village and returned to your camp.</p><p>        "I feel so bad." Katara said, as you were walking back. "I know we have only just suddenly come here but now that we are here I feel like we NEED to help them. We need them to find their strength."</p><p>        "Katara. These people.. need to make that decision for themselves." Sokka said. Aang was oddly quiet,</p><p>        "Hey, so. Guys. I'm going to go try to find us food." You suddenly said.</p><p>        "Hey that's normally what I do-" Sokka made to say but you shook your head. </p><p>        "It is fine. Talk to Katara, maybe talk to them. Talk to Aang. I'll be okay." You wandered off as you said that.. to try to find anything the forest might offer for food. You wore a hood now, at some point in Omashu you had managed to acquire yourself new clothing. You'd settled on a brown pair of pants of a strong sturdy fabric, as well as a light white top. That had lacework as its front closure. And a Green Hood. You also had a satchel wrapped around your hips this was where you could store materials, with your sword from the Kyoshi island on the opposite side. You wanted something that you could slightly more easily hide yourself in, this worked. "I promise I'll be back, soon. See you guys!" </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Uncle!" Did you hear that?"</p><p>        "Hear what Prince Zuko?"</p><p>        "Rustling in the forest."</p><p>        "No."</p><p>        "I'm positive I heard rustling, Uncle." Zuko went on. "Guards, search the area. We might be being tracked."</p><p>        They were, in fact not being tracked. But.. what the soldiers found, was you, alone. Ambush and surprise have a hefty price to pay to someone trying to hide their bending now. You were grabbed, tied, and swiftly brought back to the prince by a member of his crew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caught & Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Prince Zuko, we found this girl wandering nearby.  Wasn't she with the Avatar?" The lack of sureness in the speech of the soldier warranted a fiery glare from Zuko.</p><p>        "We do not have time for questions and what-ifs. I JUST need to find the Avatar." He turned his attention to you. "Were you traveling with the Avatar? Where is he, where are you hiding him?" You were now face to face with the Prince that has burnt your flesh and left you with a scar that you will never be able to forget. You realized, there was no way for him to know this now though. And you realize that even the guess from the soldier might be merely an assumption based on the fact you stand out and the Avatar had already been reported as having headed in this direction. Really it is quite hard to stay hidden and unknown when everyone knows you have returned after being gone for 100 years. But still, seeing Zuko in front of you - seeing the scar on his own face produces the oddest feeling within you. How did he get burnt, you wonder.  You could feel the bandages that were wrapped around your skin under the clothing you wore.</p><p>        "Your lack of a response has told me all I need to know.  Guards! Restrain her, she might just lead us to him..."</p><p>        "Prince Zuko, do you really think taking a random girl is going to bring you any closer to finding the Avatar?"</p><p>        "Uncle. She took too long to respond, so she obviously must be hiding something. I need to find him." you suddenly realized you hadn't responded because you were too deep within your own thoughts to. But already you were restrained quickly and well.</p><p>        "I am not traveling with the Avatar. I am just a poor wanderer, please do not take me. I need to get back to my parents.." you hoped you sounded steady enough but just the mentioning of your parents filled you with a sense of uncomfortable sadness and sorrow. As you were from an Air Temple, you never did meet them. It was forbidden for children to grow the bonds of parental love with their parents as it would change their ability to remain pure enough for the Air that wishes to flow from their Chi.</p><p>        "Prince Zuko, look." A guard grabbed your blade and tossed it at the feet of the Prince.</p><p>        "Huh. This means you were one of the Kyoshi girls who tried to fight me off before he soaked the village." Zuko now smirked, proud of himself. "Thank you, Soldiers. You made a good call bringing this girl to me. Now we must just see if we can get her to squeal. I will find him yet." He paused. "The fact you are not still there with them leads me to even greater suspicion. You are lucky these swords aren't custom made or you might just have buried your own grave with your own blade." </p><p>        "No. Please. I got the sword from someone. I traded for it." </p><p>        "The gig is up, girl."</p><p>        "I have a name. It is Y/N" </p><p>        "Fine. Y/N. You are our prisoner now."</p><p>        "Prince Zuko. This still proves nothing."</p><p>        "No. Uncle. I know. She must be someone of importance to him, in some way. Why else would the Kyoshi warriors have given her a blade."</p><p>        The old man who he was referring to as uncle gave you a look, as if he had read within your soul and possibly everyone who he had ever met. You shuddered and looked down.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Hey, Y/N still has not come back." Katara said, looking at Sokka.</p><p>        "No.. she hasn't but we must continue with our plan. We need to free this village I am sure she will come back soon. She has to."</p><p>        "Aang. Are you comfortable with our plan?"</p><p>        "Huh, huh yeah yeah awright.."</p><p>        "Aang."</p><p>        "Yes. Katara I got I'm good, I'm the Avatar no problem at all I got this."</p><p>        "Aang... we need to focus! Do you remember the cue? We need to to work..."</p><p>        "Katara, I know you are guilty about what happened. Don't worry. We got this and we'll come to you in twenty-four hours to help if need be, and to make sure that you are okay." Sokka said this, firmly, and encouragingly.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Earth Powers! Activate!" Katara said, "Against this giant eared cretin! " </p><p>        "Huuuh! WHAT did YOU say!" Sokka commanded back, trying to continue the shtick,</p><p>        "Psst! AANG!" Katara mumbled under her breath, the confused Fire Nation Soldiers did not question anything they were too busy being puzzled by the arguing.</p><p>        Aang now puffed a strong blow of Air Bending that lifted the rock it was meant to look like Katara lifted.</p><p>        "Guys! The Lemur is Earth Bending!!" Another soldier announced, sure of himself. Sokka mumbled under his breath before shouting.</p><p>        "No! It is the girl! She is Earth Bending! Take her away! Take her AWAY!" </p><p>        "Oh. Right. Come with us." The soldiers were perhaps not the brightest despite their blazing fire. They took Katara away and she reflected on everything that had lead up to this moment. How she had convinced Haru to use his bending to save the old man only for the old man to turn around and tell the guards that he had broken the rules. Used his bending which had lead to his arrest and detainment at the hands of the men who had taken his life from him. And his father from him. Katara had felt so, stupid and so mad - how could that man betray someone who had saved his life! It boiled her insides and made her so very unhappy. And she felt at fault because it was HER who convinced him to use his bending when he really absolutely did not want to. His price to pay for her decision to save the man with his bending lead to his arrest. </p><p>        "Onto her Missy. And no bending. The ship is pure metal. You can't do nothing." A soldier taunted her as she was forced to walk up the plank to board the huge and imposing beast of transport.</p><p>        Now... what was her plan. To find Haru. </p><p>-----</p><p>        How unfortunate you thought to yourself. You were now a prisoner on the ship of a Prince. Surrounded by fire nation soldiers and an old man who seemed way too knowing. It made you unsettled just thinking about the way he looked at you. Like he knew something you didn't know or something you did know but didn't want anyone else to know. You didn't know it was just unsettling and weird.</p><p>        "May I come in - " The old man now came right into your room, with a tray of tea and fire flake biscuits. </p><p>        "I don't see myself as having much of a choice-" You said, flatly.</p><p>        "No, No. I would not want to bother you."</p><p>        "I see it kind of hard to accept that fact."</p><p>        "I am Iroh. And I thought you might appreciate some hot tea. Jasmine, most calming and most tasty. A perfect balance of the elements. Heat needed to warm the water for the leaves. Earth required to grow the plants, water being the holder of everything and breath - cool air to cool it to be able to be drank."</p><p>        "Oh, now I see. You just want to know about the Avatar. I already said I do not know." You were slightly worried to tread where you went but you did anyway.</p><p>        "No. I am not. I imagine my nephew has already driven you crazy with questions. You may or may not be able to answer. I am not here for that. I am here because I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You found yourself find your breath get caught up within your throat. This was a most remarkably weird sensation for an Airbender such as yourself - to find the air just does not want to move properly. You tried to swallow again and the moments felt slow. And they also felt like they were fast like they were forever and never. This was a sudden moment of not knowing what to expect, not knowing what was going to be said next by this man.</p><p>        "Do not worry." Iroh went on to say to you, resting himself on a seat in your room. It occurred to you that it was weird that you had two chairs in here when you were only a single person and you were a prisoner. "I do not hate you for your feelings towards my nephew." you felt your body relax, realizing that Iroh simply meant that he knew you did not like his nephew. He did not know that which he should not. Such as the fact you boldfaced lied about knowing the Avatar such as the fact you possessed the powers that only an Avatar should have. The ability to bend more than just your birth element. Though you still had a slight air of tension at the knowledge that - family typically don't like people who do not like their own and the softness with which he spoke of Zuko made you feel as if he held an extraordinary amount of love for his relative.</p><p>        "It is not that I hate him -" You went on to say now, feeling somehow as if you had to defend yourself even though no battle had been presented forth. </p><p>        "You have no need to go on. But remember, the anger we find within ourselves towards others is likely just the misplaced emotional turmoil of the boiling of other feelings. I would say as much for my nephew. And likely for you too. I promise you he is not who he appears to be, there is a beautiful good within him."  You stared at Iroh now, closely. </p><p>        "Is this why you came here?" He nodded, as if totally at peace and as if trying to be nothing but agreeable, friendly. This was so weird that he would be here with you.</p><p>        "I know also that my nephew burnt you. I am sorry for that. Sometimes I do not think he thinks about just how powerful his fire is. Or how it behaves if given the chance." He frowned now and you gasped, slightly. How could he know? "You are probably wondering how I know..." He went on.</p><p>        "Yes, I am."</p><p>        "I was not sure immediately, and the sword you have is singed." You thought for a moment, realizing he was right and you had not thought about it. "My nephew told me of the Kyoshi warriors striking at him in defense of the Avatar.  How one, in particular, had leaped for him and he used his fire to deflect but he did not see them again... And that they carried a single blade, which is generally weird for the Kyoshi Warriors."</p><p>        "This means you know I lied."</p><p>        "I will not say anything. Yes, your sword is not necessarily unique but what is unique is the specific battles it has fought just as the specific battles you have fought will remain your own. That is what gave you away, to me at least."</p><p>        "Why aren't you going to share this with him. How can I really trust you, Old man." In response to your now defensive, fearful tone Iroh laughed. He laughed right at you - it was hearty and bright.</p><p>        "My Nephew needs to find his own destiny. He needs to learn to notice everything, he needs to be the one to come to the ultimate conclusions. He can not do that if I lead him to everything. I'm old, we know everything." This made you this time chuckle nervously. Not everything fluttered into your thoughts.</p><p>        "I-" You made to speak, but Iroh cut you off.</p><p>        "I want you to know. My nephew practices with swords too. I have not seen his ability but you might find him to be a sparring partner." </p><p>        "Huh?"  You said, now you felt a bit that this old man was nothing but a crazy old man who somehow had his moments of being wise. How could you ever simply spar with Zuko. Wasn't he implying a friendly practice fight that was certainly not something you ever thought could happen.</p><p>        "Oh. Not now, Y/N."  This did not make you feel in any way better or more understanding. "Maybe someday. Things will change." Now you were just suspicious.</p><p>        "Well. Anyway, I will leave you be now. I will also have your sword sent down to you. You might think it is crazy to give someone a weapon when they are a prisoner and maybe it is. But. You're a prisoner on a ship of Fire Benders - You're not going to be able to do much about that at least not now." His addition of saying not now once again plucked at your suspicions. "I hope you enjoyed the tea." </p><p>        Just like that he was out of the door and you were alone again in this windowless room. You looked around trying to figure out if escape was somehow a good idea. It probably wasn't, you figured as you were on a boat. And boats move. And water doesn't take too well to random single humans deciding to flop into it. If at least you had a Glider, like Aang... Or your old friend. The Air Bison who you tried to not let into your heart. Your old girl, Soolee. She was long gone. Long gone to a time you would never be able to go back to. All you had left was your memories of her. You sighed, audibly and flopped onto the bed you had. At least you had a bed, that was nice. </p><p>        "I guess.. this is better than it could be. I'm alive. And, they haven't tried to get too much out me. I think. I guess. Zuko came at me for a while when I first got onto this ship but then I was placed here and that was that...." You were thinking out loud, speaking to yourself, and to the air. And possibly any rats that had snuck onto the ship as small creatures tend to do. </p><p>        -----</p><p>        "Haru!" Katara said, hurrying to the boy she recognized.</p><p>        "Katara! Meet, my father." He motioned towards an older man that looked stoic and strong yet also like his spirits were broken.</p><p>        "Hello - We need to get you out of here!" Katara said, quickly.</p><p>        "We can't exactly just waltz off this ship.. and with nothing to bend, we're useless." </p><p>        "Come on.. there has got to be something," Katara said, quietly now. thinking. "Sokka and Aang and Y/N are going to be here soon in order to retrieve me. But I can't leave you and you can't leave them we need to find something to do. To bring these people back to the strength they have. That I know they have, That they should never doubt for a second." </p><p>        "It isn't going to be so easy... " Haru said now, look at everyone.. dejected. Sad."</p><p>        "There is always a way...." </p><p>Nightfall</p><p>        "They're going to be here soon..." Katara said quietly, but out loud now unable to sleep. And thinking of how they would come when dawn broke. "I need to find a way to bring them back their faith in themselves. To give them back themselves!" Just as Katara was falling asleep she suddenly thought of something. But. She would need the help of Aang to do it and for that she would need him and Sokka to make the decision to stay and even you she would need. She would need to convince them it was a good idea. With that.. sleep overtook her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Katara! Wake up!" </p><p>        "Huuh hhhhh what?" She suddenly realized she was being stared at by Aang, and Sokka. "You guys are here?"</p><p>        "Yes."</p><p>        "Where is Y/N? Did she come with you?" It was Aang who responded,</p><p>        "No. She never came back." </p><p>        "I had figured she would come back in time to join you two in coming here... and I feel bad about it but we can't focus on her right now. Not right now. We need to get these people out I had an idea but.... it faded away when I fell asleep. And this entire rig is pure metal. There isn't any Earth. I don't know how I can get them to fight back with nothing to fight back with -" She spoke in a bit of a rushed manner, Sokka looked puzzled but Aang seemed to have an idea.</p><p>        "No, no. There is SOME Earth. This is a ship powered by earth, by ciak... the steam gives that fact away."</p><p>        "Hey! You're right!" Sokka said, taking in everything Aang had said and nodding now. "Perfect. We just need to tell them and they can just use it!"</p><p>        "Sokka.. you know it isn't it can't be that easy.. we need them to have it right where they can get it."</p><p>        "I have an idea...."</p><p>----</p><p>        "Aang has blocked all the air vents around the ship, except for one - so when he blows a strong gust of Air through the system it will have nowhere to go but here. Right on deck. And right where they all can finally get to it. We just need them to. Well. Do their Earth Magic! And we're home free and I bet when we go back Y/N will be waiting for us. She will have had the mind to try to continue where we needed to go or she might be back at our campsite." Sokka spoke this quickly, somehow having produced a graph of the rig - how he got that was unknown to Katara but she disregarded it and nodded.</p><p>        "We got this."</p><p>        "They got this." Sokka responded now, with a spunky smile. "It's almost time we need to get to deck!" </p><p>----</p><p>        "There's the intruder!" Was now shouted by a guard. And they were surrounded by a bunch of the red clad armor-clad warriors of a ship. Nearby, they can see the prisoners of the ship have gathered - they can see Haru and his father.</p><p>         "Stay back! I'm warning you!" Was said by Sokka, back to back now with Katara and holding his boomerang with the intention to fight. </p><p>        "Katara, stop! You can't win this fight!" S by Haru's father with almost a slight level of desperation.</p><p>        "Listen to him well, child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand." Said now suddenly, by the Warden of the ship who had stepped forward. "Already mistakes have been made with another of yours. Word from Prince Zuko's ship has spread already that they have captured an accomplice of the Avatar."</p><p>        "Y/N." ....... But before Katara or Sokka could really react to this new knowledge, the ship rumbled and the gates of the ventilation system burst forth with the release of a large amount of coal.</p><p>        "Here's your chance, earthbenders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" The Warden started laughing now, before he spoke,</p><p>        "Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them. How sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You failed." As he finished his speech though, a single chunk of coal knocked him square in the head and just like that the battle begins in full. "Show no Mercy!"</p><p>        The Earthbenders now fighting back, using the coal to their advantage with Katara full to bursting with joy for the success of the powerful benders. Together they can make a change. </p><p>        "Throw me some Coal!" Aang now having joined the fight, creating a sort of air funnel - being fed coal by the Earth Benders, by Sokka, by Katara. He is able to fling an immense mass of coal right at the guards, at the Warden who is so very close to falling overboard. Which would claim this battle as a victory, he is full now of fright and fear.</p><p>        "No, please! I can't swim!" Haru's father only laughs, before taking the final plunge to send him off the side of the ship.</p><p>        "Don't worry. I have heard cowards float!" </p><p>----</p><p>        "I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us." Haru now said, facing Katara, Sokka and Aang. "Truly thank you."</p><p>        "All it took was a little coal." Katara said, though she was now feeling the fact that Y/N is still lost.</p><p>        "It was you, Katara. You gave us faith in ourselves. You gave us hope." This response form Haru made Katara blush though now, she made to move towards Appa who was now flying alongside the ship.</p><p>        "That's really him isn't it? That is really the Avatar. Katara, thank you for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way ... "</p><p>        "Yes." Her voice was sad as she responded to him and she went to touch her neck "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"</p><p>----</p><p>        Iroh had once again come into your room, this time with news. And this time with a bit more suspicion from you.</p><p>        "Hello Y/N. Your friends seem to have overtaken a ship of Earth Bender Prisoners from our Nation. My Nephew found a necklace." It occurred to you this necklace was most likely Katara's. You did not like that. "I can not say I can read his mind. Or what his plan is now, I only hope you find it nicer having your sword with you now. I brought some tea again." This was also the first time you finally saw Iroh fire bending himself, to heat the tea to perfection right in front of you.</p><p>        "Why are you telling me this?"</p><p>        "I simply felt that you might like to be in somewhat of a loop as to where our ship is going." I must go now, I need to instruct our Ships Captain to detour. I must replace my Pai Sho White Lotus Tile. We will be docking."</p><p>        "Uncle! What are you doing conversing with the Prisoner?"</p><p>        "I was just offering her some Jasmine Tea."</p><p>        "And I imagine it was also you who told them to give her back her sword, were you thinking you lazy old man? She could fight back!"</p><p>        "Prince Zuko. Do not forget who you are." With that, Iroh left and now you were alone with a Zuko who was glaring at you, clenching the necklace in his hand. You now knew for certain that it was Katara's. You couldn't let him know that though. It would certainly break everything you had stuck to before, though could you really trust that Iroh had not told his nephew that he knew you were lying. You really didn't know.</p><p>        "Tell me who this belongs to." He dropped the necklace in front of you. "I know you know."</p><p>        "I do not."</p><p>        "You are a LIAR. It is the necklace worn by the Water Bender Peasant that is traveling with the Avatar. Now. Again. Who does this necklace belong to?"</p><p>        "I guess a Water Bender girl."</p><p>        "You guess? You guess?" Zuko's temper was flaring at that, the candles in the room with swaying erratically and you cringed. He had already hurt you. "Waste of time." Suddenly the candles died down and Zuko left the room in a rush. You didn't really know what to do now. But you felt you wanted to sleep with your sword in your bed now. It was something at least. </p><p>        You were docked now. Land finally. Not that this really changed anything for you.. until the cover of night that is. It was time for you to plan your escape. Finally. And you absolutely had to meet back up with your friends. You needed to get away from this delusional prince.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had only one chance at this freedom flight attempt. One single chance to find your way off of this ship. This day was going to be very long. Iroh once again came into your prison cell, your room.</p><p>        "You can probably tell we docked, I brought you some Calming Jasmine tea once again. Seeking forgiveness for the behavior of my nephew when he came in here last."</p><p>        "Yes." You did not continue going on after that, though in your nervousness you ran a hand through your somewhat short locks. </p><p>        "We will be heading onto the land. You will be kept here. Zuko did not agree with me when I tried to convince him that we should bring you with." You agreed with Zuko here, which somehow made you laugh internally of course as you did not wish to give yourself away with laughter or wishes of planning your escape. "I told the guards to bring you Jasmine tea when it is late like I usually would." This struck you as the ideal moment for you to try to flee. You had high hopes in yourself that you could take whoever would be the one to come down to give you the tea. All as well, you knew in your bones you would never have a chance of getting off of this ship if Zuko and Iroh were on it. You just knew. </p><p>        "Being a prisoner isn't exactly the most enjoyable, still. I somehow.. appreciate that. Thank you." This pleased Iroh, and he nodded. </p><p>        "Goodbye now." With that he left your room again and you were sat there to think. Trying to figure out just what you would do. You had your sword. And you had your air bending. The issue with the Air Bending is that you did not want anyone to know about. Nighttime came slowly. </p><p>        "Tea Delivery on Account of General Iroh's orders -" Your chance had come. You also heard the word General, which felt somehow weird that that man would be referred to as General. Maybe it was just a Fire Nation respect type thing. This was your chance. You had hid to the side of the door and when the guard stepped in you flew from your corner, knocking him over with the strength of surprise and you were out the door. This was it this was freedom becoming yours. You ran. You ran with the power of your bending after so long through the ship, this seemed too easy. This seemed way too easy and you did not like that but you still took the chance. Knocking over a few more Guards, who simply were not ready for suck a quick flee. Such a quick attack. You were finally on the deck, and now you were face-to-face with three guards of the ship, all poised and ready with their fire.</p><p>        "We were told to keep you here. Under the Orders of Zuko- Who would not be too pleased if we did not follow our orders and keep you here. We were also told by Iroh. To not hurt you." You blinked, thinking, hearing what was just said. You almost felt guilty making the decision to free yourself. Somehow you felt like Iroh trusted you... but why would he tell them not to hurt you while Zuko told them to keep you there. It was weird.  But you did not really have the time to contemplate this as you looked at the opposing guards. "One wrong move and we will surround you with flame -" You took a deep breath, giving in and leaped upwards with your Air bending. Flying over their heads and fleeing off to the land. You felt the flash of heat at your heels as they made to still attack you with their fire. But they failed and you had a relatively easy bid for freedom. You ran. You ran so quickly you didn't know what to do with yourself. When you finally stopped you realized you had absolutely no idea where you were. This was not good either. You decided you would simply sleep in the woods, and continue your attempt at travel in the morning. Luckily, you were a bright little Air Bender and you were able to give yourself a lean-to produced with the nature all around you.</p><p>-----</p><p>        The dreams came again of the Prince with the burnt face. This time, you were face to face with him. And nothing happened, it was simply like the two of you were surrounded by a void of nothing but it soon flashed too bright to understand and you saw something you did not like. Iroh, who somehow you had grown fond of was captured and being carried on the back of an Ostrich Horse. He was bound. And he fell off of the creature. He spoke to the men. He dropped a single shoe on the ground. You didn't know how he was captured, but you felt an intense level of discomfort at the fact he was. You didn't get why he wouldn't fight back. You absolutely knew that he could - even in the dream you were aware of the strength that he has. That floated from his body in a way you felt you could sense. It was buried beneath the calm, understanding peaceful exterior that you had noted but it was there and it was very loud. </p><p>        You awoke now, with a start. It was bright out. You were hungry, and lucky for you - you were by an apple tree. A very simple piece of luck, you plucked an apple from the tree bit into it. consumed the sweet fruit contemplating your dream. This time you remembered it. Why would you dream of such things? You didn't know but you sighed and continued to move onwards. You passed a hot spring that seemed weird. Controlled Rock had taken it over. There was also steps around it and you smelled, ever so gentle a hint the scent of burnt foliage. It was quite a stretch, and normally your little premonitions were not so on point and not so soon. But you had figured somehow, Iroh was caught. And Zuko found out. Or maybe Iroh fought back and was still captured and that's why you smelled the burnt foliage. You guessed you were doing this now, you decided to follow the tracks. Somehow. Something lead you to decide it would be a good idea to make your way to the very people who had imprisoned you because of some idea that possibly, the nice one was also imprisoned now. You're crazy and you willingly accept it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Be Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  You had just come to learn that you happened to be a fantastic tracker. You were able to follow the tracks left and stay out of sight until you finally came to be close enough to see Zuko. This time, knowing that you needed to be quiet you would not make the same mistakes you did before that had lead to your own capture. You saw something incredibly interesting, Appa flying in the sky - and you were so very hopeful at that moment that you could return to your friends. But you knew if you shouted everything would go out of wack and they might very well not hear you anyway. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place and you didn't even Earth Bend, at the least not yet.  If you made a noise. Zuko would know you were there if you made a noise your friends might not hear you to know you were right below. So very close and yet so far.</p><p>        "The Avatar -" You heard Zuko say glaring into the sky. But he did something that surprised you. He continued on the path to his Uncle, following the tracks that were along the trail. And you followed him. You were stepping as lightly as you possibly could using the gift of Air Bending to traverse the ground quickly and quietly. You were starting to reach the point where you didn't even really know what you were doing or why you were doing this. Just a few moments ago you saw your friends flying! You could have just followed them, you could have just turned around and went after them as soon as Zuko started heading in the opposite direction, but you didn't. You were tracking a tracker on the search for your friends. For the Avatar. Who had quite literally captured you and been nothing but cruel to you. And in your mind, the only slight reason you could find within yourself is that you wanted to see that Iroh was as fine as could be. Your dream showed you capture. You didn't like that, still, Even though you knew deep within yourself that he was a powerful warrior. </p><p>----</p><p>        "Actually there is a bit of a problem my old joints are feeling sore achey. And these shackles are too loose."</p><p>        "Too loose?"</p><p>        "That's right the cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists it would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."</p><p>        "Very well, Corporal tighten the prisoner's handcuffs." </p><p>        "Yes Sir." Iroh was sat up and his chains were reached by the Earth Bender.. who burnt himself on the heated metal. Iroh was a sly dog who quickly took this opportunity to send forth a quick barrage of fire from himself before rolling off the edge... The edge was not very far and he was quickly apprehended again. Still he was a wily man and managed to slip once more from their grasps and roll himself down once again this time the Earth benders attempted to stop his descent but he rolled off the edge and landed, Just in time for Zuko to jump into the fray with his uncle. </p><p>        Now you were there too, watching from the sidelines, you saw it happen.</p><p>        "You are outnumbered. There is no chance." Was said by the leader of the group of Earth Benders.</p><p>        "Out Numbered, but not outmatched!" You heard Iroh say and the ensuing battle was rather remarkable. And you got to see it from your place above the fray. You just needed to hope no one noticed you. Which you luckily felt was fairly unlikely as you were above and they were busy below fighting for themselves. You watched Prince Zuko send out wave after wave of his fire. And you Saw Iroh use the very chains they held him with being the weapon. He was grabbing the stones they threw and sending them back at them with full force. You were a little unnerved now actually. Realizing just how powerful this pair was. And the fact you were their prisoner and escaped because you were left with a bunch of Ship Guards who simply weren't expecting anything to happen so you used the gift of a surprise to escape. </p><p>        "Uncle!" Zuko suddenly exclaimed, Iroh Chuckling the soldiers were all crumpled and on the ground. No one was gone, just dazed. They were lucky. You felt almost like the two STILL held back in some way. </p><p>        "Thank you Zuko. "</p><p>        "How were you captured, why did you let yourself be?"</p><p>        "Oooh. I was just soaking in the hot springs when they came. I knew nothing would come of it."</p><p>        "I must continue on my path to the Avatar. I need him to restore my Honor."</p><p>        "Do not Worry Zuko, I have a feeling he is quite near."</p><p>        "Uncle, how can you be sure?"</p><p>        "Just an old man's intuition Prince Zuko."</p><p>        You made a horrible mistake, being too entranced by their conversation you stepped on a twig which created a sharp snapping sound. Iroh and Zuko immediately looked up, seeing you. You were spotted and now you had to make a split-second decision to figure out what you wanted to do. </p><p>        "Uncle! Our prisoner!"</p><p>        "Let her go Prince Zuko." You heard those words and in that instant you did, in fact, finally think to flee. There was no point in staying and letting discussions happen. Letting pondering happen you just needed to get away, quickly. You were gone. You had your own mission now. That mission is to get back to your friends. Now, if only you had some idea of how to do that. </p><p>----</p><p>        "Uncle. What if we need her to give us information?"</p><p>        "Prince Zuko. I truly believe we are closer than you might even be able to comprehend to the Avatar. Now let's go have some tea and get back to our ship. I might have an idea of where he is going."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Now what? You thought as you were alone. you were away from everything. You didn't know where to go and you had only the vaguest idea of "Ultimate mission is to head to the Northern Water Tribe. Outside of that, you just didn't know. But at the very least this time suddenly away from absolutely everyone with nowhere to go but where you felt fate would lead you to. You could think. You could meditate. </p><p>        Your stomach growled. You could try to find some food, at least it was daytime now. Beautiful daytime. You followed along the water. Stopping on occasion to watch the water flowing and check along the edges of it for any edible water plants. Unfortunately, you had no such luck finding any. With a sigh though, after walking for quite a while you stopped to sit down by the running water and do something you had not done in a while. Water Bend. You took a deep breath trying to pull the flowing liquid around and to your mouth. You were thirsty and this seemed like just as good a reason as any to practice. You succeeded, at least.. if making yourself a bit wet with bad aim. This caused you to decide to just give in, strip your extra layers, and pop right into the water. You swam, you played. You were trying to not let yourself fall into being alone despair, you were trying to not let yourself fall into fear. You knew you needed to get back to everyone. You knew you needed to move on. It had also been a very long time since you allowed yourself to swim, glancing into the water - you saw your reflection. Taking note of your face and for a split second, your brain decided the best thing to do would make you have an image of Prince Zuko in your mind - just as you were forced to see the scars he had left on you. Your arm, your chest forever burnt. You thought of him which lead you to think of Iroh. He showed you a surprisingly large amount of kindness even if his nephew did no such things.</p><p>        "An unfortunate memory..." Speaking out loud to yourself, because you were alone. "I'm still hungry though.." With one final dive underwater for a little bit you returned to the water edge and continued on walking. But not without having a bit of fun to dry yourself off - you ran! Stopping only when you heard some sort of sad yowling. Puzzled, you sought out the sound until you finally spotted it. "Oh, goodness." Your hand went to the hilt of your single blade - your blade burnt just as you are, the blade that gave you away. It was a TigerEagle. A large creature, trapped in some sort of large hunters trickery. You felt bad. You could not fight your spirituality, you could not fight the urge to help this creature. Even though it would probably try to strike out at you once you got close.</p><p>        "Hey, there." You said softly, and it turned its full gaze on you. Staring at you with ginormous golden eyes and an open mouth, full of long fangs. "Please. I want to help you." You moved so very slowly, even making yourself low down... but you did keep a hand on your weapon. You were scared if not of the TigerEagle of the fact someone might pop out and try to attack you or chase you off for approaching their hunt. </p><p>        GRO-CAW! The poor beast bellowed out now, you were getting close. It was hurt. It did not like you, it did not like anyone. It was hurt. </p><p>        "Please.. shh...shhh." You whispered now, stopping. Looking at the creature as it thrashed it's feather-and-fur tail around in agitation. Scratched at the ground with its huge front paw talons. You were now close enough to take in the beauty of the creature even, unfortunately, as blood pooled around its poor leg. You sighed. "Shhh. Shh. Please, please. Let me help. I want to help you." Your fellowship with animals finally came through as you were close enough to touch it. You reached a hand out so carefully, so fearfully. So gently, and it let you pet its head. It even leaned into it, purring. "Thank you. Let me get you out now." You leaned down very slowly, not taking your eyes off every single sharp piece of the creature. It was a strong trap and you had to fight to pull it apart. But once you did the TigerEagle leaped forward and out. If a bit tenderly onto its hurt back leg. </p><p>        Everything froze for an instant, as the creature turned to you. You swallowed, hard, your hand on your weapon again. You did not want to hurt it. You helped, you wanted to help but you were a bit frightened of the beast. It was huge now. Having uncrumpled itself from pain. It pounced at you, wings held out from its body in its leap.</p><p>        "AAaaa!" The soft landing followed with a gentle nuzzle to your head. "Oh. Yes. You're welcome, you're welcome. Please let me up!" You had to shove the golden and striped thing off of you as it was continuing to nuzzle you when you finally pulled yourself away you sighed. "I need to go now. You're free. Please do not get caught in any more traps."</p><p>        "Mmmmuuuooorw." It said, as if responding and when you made to walk away - you were followed.</p><p>        "You better not be hunting me!" It stopped when you stopped and plopped down. "I am not easy prey for an injured carnivore!" You glared now and continued walking around, still followed. "Oh.. goodness. Guess this is my life now." You kept walking, coming across a berry bush. You plucked the fruit and eyed it up. Unsure really if this was a safe thing to consume. Upon closer inspection, you felt like it simply could not be. Your stomach growled again and you noticed when it did that the TigerEagle had left. "I suppose he got tired of me. Well... On I go." Unfortunately for you, the sun was slowly setting and it was getting dark out. You would need to sleep once more as traveling at night was simply not a wise decision. You weren't necessarily scared just unsettled at travel by moonlight alone. Mostly of ambush, but especially after being captured as you were before. Even if you got away surprisingly easily. At least, you finally found a place to sleep and you plopped down, curled up and passed out between some bushes. You awoke to a ridiculous sensation - fur and feathers. The TigerEagle had curled around you as you slept, there was even a pile of fish nearby. </p><p>        "Oh." Was all you said, rising and looking at the scene before you and the slow breathing of the TigerEagle you had saved. And the fish, that was nearby. This was certainly an interesting change of events and not one you saw coming, despite the fact the world gifts you with random chances to view the future in sometimes oddly unclear ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We Thought we Lost You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I guess. I've made a new friend.. too bad I can't tell them I try to not eat animals. Well. I don't." you shuddered a little, your stomach was still grumbling. This suddenly awoke the TigerEagle who did a very big stretch. It seemed he was already feeling much better after being freed from the trap - when he stretched his wings you were struck with just how magnificent this creature was that had now decided you were its new friend. And also apparently, that you were a silly bad kitten who couldn't hunt. You chuckled slightly now and noticed this made him look at you. Those eyes were incredibly knowing and it also made you shudder. "Mind if I give you a name?" He continued to stare at you, not blinking now. You didn't know if that was more of a feline thing or more the eagle thing. "How about Heng?" </p><p>        Mrawrrrrscre. Was the response you got and you sighed, deeply. Heng it was. Your new eternal companion and friend. Accidentally acquired through simply your nature of being a good person. </p><p>        "I'm going to pet you now, okay?" You walked slowly still, through all this time Heng still hadn't taken his eyes off of you, and as you moved to pet him he shoved his head into your hand. He really was huge. Huge enough to suddenly decide he needed to scoop you up and let you on his back. "You're hurt!" You complained, but Heng didn't care and the sudden flight he took, took your breath away. You were an Air Bender. You knew the sky, the wilds of wind like the very back of your hand but something about this strong TigerEagle deciding to scoop you up and take you to the sky took your breath away. It also reminded you of your old friend of whom on the back of the sky was truly your oyster. As an Air Bender without a staff for flight. Without your own flying bison, suddenly making a huge flying friend was a blessing, a gift. And you quietly thanked the world for this creature. "Woah." It really had been a while since you were this high up. Heng was doing what he wanted to do you realized you wondered lightly if he would let you guide him. You leaned down, hugging his neck tightly, unsure really of how you would guide him at any rate. His wingspan was incredible you noted - especially in flight. The feathers were spread and each flap of his wings was strong you could feel the air tremble beneath his strength. It occurred to you, that flight was not something that would be altered by a hurt foot. And even your weight atop him would not change the nature of this flight. </p><p>        "Oh my gosh!" You were suddenly met with a sight that filled you with the most intense joy and another feeling of incredible luck - you saw, Appa! And Aang! And Katara! And Sokka! They were down by a river, the very river that you had been by only downstream from them. Being fed by a magnificent waterfall, what you saw was Katara trying to teach Aang how to bend the water better. "Please, Heng, Can you land by them?" As if he understood you, well you figured he must the large beast flew down and landed with a very light thud. No one noticed him. Except for Momo who immediately came out only to suddenly be part of an intense game of chase with Heng. "No ! No ! Heng No! Not Momo do not eat Momo!" You were pulling back on his neck, hoping to stop him from this chase. </p><p>        "Y/N!!!" It was Sokka who finally called to you, you now noted he was sopping wet. You figured this was probably the result of practice. </p><p>        "Y/N? You're back! We thought we lost you!" Katara and Aang had suddenly come running your way. You had only just now finally got Heng to calm himself and stop trying to chase Momo. It was probably because you had been trying to pull back on his head when he finally gave in and sat down leaving the Lemur be you slid down his back and he sauntered off as if without a care in the world now. He brought you back to your friends and now, he was still cattish. And he wanted to go flop down and be comfortable. </p><p>        "Uh. I was. I was, Zuko had captured me. And. I was on his ship.. when I left to try to find supplies, I ended up a prisoner."</p><p>        "Zuko." Sokka said, menacingly, "Did he hurt you? Did he hurt you again. Did you tell him anything?" You gasped now at that shaking your head. </p><p>        "I said nothing.... somehow, weirdly. His Uncle was kind to me."</p><p>        "Fire Nation traps. He was just trying to butter you up so you'd be willing to tell him stuff. If not Zuko. Him. Someone, so they could get information on Aang."</p><p>        "I guess you are right." You had a quiet lingering of doubt, Iroh had seemed sincere and he told Zuko that you weren't needed to be chased. But you would not say that now. You were back with your friends!</p><p>        "Hey! Y/N - Is this a TigerEagle?" Aang finally said, randomly - you noticed his eyes were slightly shiny. Perhaps he had been crying. You would try to ask him later if you ever had a chance. You wanted to know everything you missed anyway and you worried about all of them they were your friends and you cared about them deeply. </p><p>        "Yeah. Yeah. I found him in a trap, and I released him. I am calling him Heng.... I think it is because of him that I was able to find you."</p><p>        "I haven't seen any of them since my time at the temple years ago, don't you remember." you had to think for a moment and then you gasped, nodding. </p><p>        "Yes... And they never wanted anyone ever to associate with them. Being grumpy, standoffish and even dangerous."</p><p>        "Uh huh. He seems pretty friendly..." Momo was not so sure of that, you could tell by the way he wrapped around Aang and from his perch on his shoulder he glared at him. "Perhaps Momo wouldn't agree."</p><p>        "I am very sorry he chased him!"</p><p>        "We are just so glad you are back!" Katara now said this, coming and hugging you. "We really did think we lost you forever. We're about to go into the local town, to get supplies and see if we can find anything out. On our way to the Northern Water Tribe."</p><p>        "I will gladly come, I don't quite know if I can get Heng to stay here or if he will try to follow me again."</p><p>        "Y/N I don't think that will be a problem," Sokka said this laughing and pointing at your Heng. Who was now asleep curled up on Appa. "At least they're friends I guess!" </p><p>        "Yes. I think. Two out of Three of our animal friends being friends is a good idea!" You laughed while you said this.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Hey guys! Look at this!" Aang had popped out a bison whistle, with a super huge, goofy grin. He blew on it. Everyone covered their ears. Even made an angry sort of chortle at it.</p><p>        "It doesn't even work. See Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk." Was stated by a Sokka, shrugging. </p><p>        "Uhm.. Aang. Maybe I should handle the money from now on." Katara said this while taking the pouch of monies from Aang with a slight frown.</p><p>        "Oh. Yeah, okay." He frowned but accepted this. He still tucked the whistle into his clothing anyway. You saw him do that. </p><p>        "Hey, Aang?" you now approached him, and for a quick moment when you looked into the Avatars eyes you were reminded of your own gray orbs. The silvery eyes that almost every single AirBender has, including you. </p><p>        "Huh, yeah Y/N?"</p><p>        "Were you crying right before Heng brought me back?"</p><p>        "Oh. Yes. Katara and I had a bit of a disagreement or well... more of a she got mad at me. I feel so bad. I was just having a great time being shown water bending. I really do pick it up quickly. And Katara spoke of how long it took her to get the hang of moves and I just get it."</p><p>        "I do not think you should feel bad." you said quietly. "I just know she wasn't really mad at you and she has no real reason to be anyway....."</p><p>        "I'm the only one who can pick up all four elements. The only one with a natural gift! I'm alone." You reached a hand out to him, placing it on his shoulder. You felt like a big sister caring for her little brother.</p><p>        "You're not alone. You have us." Aang only sighed in response to you. At that moment you decided you would absolutely have to let him know about your secret. Your huge secret of also being able to bend more than one element. Of the secret fact that you converse with the spirits and spent those hundred years in the spirit world.</p><p>        "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nations! So long as bargains are your inclination you are welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by - you there! I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types... perhaps I can interest you in some curios!" </p><p>        "Sure! What Are Curios?"</p><p>        "I'm not entirely sure."</p><p>        "Huh."</p><p>        "I don't really know if we should trust ... This." When Sokka said this.. he quietly said it to you, but the 4 of you boarded the ship regardless.  </p><p>        "Hello Hello!" You were approached by a long-haired man - who you suddenly definitely realized was a pirate and the same person who had shouted about bargains being your inclination, though his attention quickly went to Aang. Who he watched with a slightly suspicious eye. You did not like that but you said nothing and then another voice spoke up, that was deep raspy. And a little scary if you were honest with yourself.</p><p>        "I have never seen such a fine specimen of lemur that beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you were interested in bargaining!"</p><p>        "Momo is not for sale!"</p><p>        "Hey! Aang, Y/N. Look at this." Katara said, quite happily. "A water bending scroll!" What happened next, was a ridiculous blur. You watched Aang, try and fail to convince them to trade the scroll for a copper piece. Then two copper pieces and then Katara to greatly push that you should leave immediately. And you heard Sokka suddenly also realize these were pirates but that they preferred to be called ' High-Risk Traders ' -- THEN. You were running. Fleeing. After hearing some quite unsettling words.</p><p>        "They stole our scroll!" </p><p>        Oh No Katara what did you do? You thought. </p><p>        The next few minutes were spent frantically running. And just generally desperately skedaddling. </p><p>        "Get them! Get them!" In your desperate flee, you scrambled into a Cabbage Sellers cart. You felt ridiculously bad, but you kept running. And then you saw it. Aang suddenly turned around, gave one STRONG blast of his bending and this scrambled the pirates chasing you just enough for you all to escape. And by the time you got back to your little camp area everyone was panting. </p><p>        "Katara! You stole their scroll!"</p><p>        "Me and Aang need to learn. Besides I prefer to call it High Risk Trading! You KNOW they stole it from some water bender!"</p><p>        "That still doesn't make it okay!"</p><p>        "We needed it!" Katara exclaimed turning on her heels and marching away.</p><p>        "Well. We have it now. We might as well learn from it." </p><p>        "Katara should not have put us at Risk, Aang."</p><p>        "Hey. Guys. We are lucky we got away safe. Now we need to try to stay safe. Learning from it will probably be useful." You said this, with the same level headed voice that Aang uses constantly. After that, you also walked away - in the direction of Katara and Aang you really felt that now you needed to let them know that you could do things too. Or at least Aang. He needed to not feel along you wanted him to feel not so alone. Sokka sighed and followed too. You also noticed that now, Heng was nearby again. Staying right nearby and watching you with a very close eye, You had this feeling he had decided he was your protector now because you helped him. You didn't mind. </p><p>        "I just want to master the water whip! Do you remember how much I failed with it at Kyoshi island? I can't have that happen again! Aang I promise you can use it as soon as I am done!"</p><p>        "Aang, watch out it's gonna be all on her, she just wanted to teach herself." When Sokka said this he shrugged and you thought for a moment trying to follow along with the movements too but without anyone really noticing yet. You were not yet quite comfortable enough to tell anyone what you could do. Aang immediately, in his ever strong wiseness went through the movements purposely and elegantly and fluently. Telling Katara tips that he knew from that depth of madness. She, you saw. Got mad at him and marched off. He teared up again. It occurred to you it probably really, really does hurt her to be out staged by someone with such ease and grace. Still, you know she wasn't really, really mad at him. </p><p>----- </p><p>        "Zuko. This looks most promising! Look at it!" Right after saying that Iroh marched right into the ship followed by a somewhat reluctant Zuko. But once in, even he was interested in some of the wares Taking peaks around with a fair level of curiosity. </p><p>        "We lost the Water Bending girl. And the bald monk she was traveling with it, as well as the water bender boy with the ponytail and the Earth Bender attire dressed girl with a single sword she didn't use."</p><p>        "Did this boy have an Arrow tattoo on his head?" Zuko had now moved over to the pirates. "I have an offer for you...." Iroh was in the back, he also heard this and he quietly wondered if Zuko had caught the reference to you. He knew it was you, a girl with the avatar with a single blade. He smiled, ever so slightly. Things were indeed heading in the correct direction, he knew it.</p><p>-----</p><p>        Heng. Was growling. And then you were awoken with a start, it was dawn. The pirates had surrounded you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fights With Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Heh heh heh!" You heard the chuckling of the pirate leader as even more of his crew slid out from their hiding places among the trees. You were already drawn into a trap. Momo was netted, even Heng was netted. And weighed down so he could not be free with himself. You, Aang and Sokka were dragged forward. The speed and skill with which the pirates completed their surprise attack and capture was proof in the pudding of the fact their entire lives were built around being sneaky. Was built around being dangerous when under the cover of secrecy, darkness.</p>
<p>        "Hey!" Sokka exclaimed this, angry and writhing in the ropes he was tied with. At least he still had Boomerang, even you still had your Sword. They didn't take your weapons they only restrained you.</p>
<p>        "We brought them to you. Now give us back our scroll. We found who you wanted." You saw him again, Zuko came from the group of his own soldiers that had now gathered opposite of where you were clutched by pirates and he locked eyes with you. You realized then that he realized now with sureness that you had lied through your teeth for the Avatar. For Aang. Iroh was there as well, he seemed to be but a passive watcher of everything that was happening and that struck you as the weirdest sort of thing.</p>
<p>        "Thank you.... I bet the girl would like that I returned something to her, too bad she wouldn't listen." It was only now that it clicked to you that Katara was not among you when you were suddenly captured. You realized that she must have been grabbed when she angrily marched away before. You were plagued with guilt for allowing that to happen. You and the rest should have noticed she was gone faster. But, you fell asleep.</p>
<p>        "Zuko!" Katara spat this out with resolve and anger. You absolutely knew that he must have tried ridiculously hard to get her to spill information and you knew she would absolutely not give anything away. </p>
<p>        "Well, I wonder just how valuable this little scroll is to you ~" When Zuko said this, looking across the way at the group of you, with a puff of fire rising from his hand tickling at the scroll.</p>
<p>        "No!" Exclaimed the Pirates Leader, and even his long-haired lackey. </p>
<p>        "Quite Valuable. Now you will do more for me."</p>
<p>        "We did exactly what you wanted us to do. We got you the monk boy and his crew. Now hold up your end of the bargain." You felt Sokka perk up in an instant, he whispered something that you didn't catch. But then he spoke louder.</p>
<p>        "Oh, you guys don't know? This is the Avatar! I bet he'd get you a lot more than a silly scroll would on the black market. Just imagine what you could get with him!"</p>
<p>        "Sokka! Be Quiet!" Katara hissed this out and even you wriggled and spat out,</p>
<p>        "Sokka! What are you doing!?" But yet Sokka continued speaking,</p>
<p>        "Commmeee on! Guys, really think about it! Just how much he would get you!"</p>
<p>        "Don't listen to him! He is trying to turn us against each other." Zuko said this, with a fire burning in his eyes even more than usual. </p>
<p>        "Your friend is the Avatar?"</p>
<p>        "Sure is! And I really do bet he would fetch a ton on the black market!"</p>
<p>        "Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant." Zuko spat out.</p>
<p>        "Yeah.. Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." Aang finally came in with, leaning forward to look at Sokka with a look of intense oh my gosh what are you doing man written all over his face.</p>
<p>        "I'm just saying. You're a lot more valuable than a silly little piece of parchment. It's bad business sense. Just imagine whatthe Fire lord would pay! You'd be set for life!"</p>
<p>        "The Pony Tail boy is right. You guys can keep the scroll. We'll take the boy." As soon as the breath of those last words had been spoken all horror broke out as Zuko, menacingly said.</p>
<p>        "You will regret breaking a deal with me!"</p>
<p>        Katara in an instant had freed herself by using the edge of Sokka's Boomerang to rough up the ropes enough to rip apart and free. And as soon as she was free she quickly used water slashes if a bit sloppy to cut the remaining ties enough for you, Sokka and Aang to break free. The Pirates were now too busy in just that instant fighting with Zuko and his men. They were engaged with each other in a battle like a cat and a mouse both seeking the same prize. Which was Aang. The Avatar on a gorgeous silver platter of captured. </p>
<p>        Now you felt the heat once more, as a slash of flaming fire came right next to you. When you looked back, you noted it was Zuko. You knew this was not necessarily aimed directly at you it was meant to stop you, and that which you traveled with. His own personal prize, still you felt oddly singled out and you turned now. You wanted to be joined in this fray this time. You didn't want to run and you noted that the battle had now come full circle to focus back on your Gaang. Aang went to stand out you caught that his intention was to use a strong blast of air to send everyone flying back in order to give yourself the time you needed to flee again, and again. But this time you stood next to him, nodding and you joined him. Just like all the other bending, there is strength gained in the help of another bender, and working together you were able to fling everyone just long enough to try once more to getaway. It did not quite sink in yet that you had just given away the fact you were now another Air Bender. That Aang was not the last air bender. You did not want to think about what ramifications this could cause. You would need to ignore it.</p>
<p>        There was suddenly an intense puff of smoke. As pirates surrounded you, in an attempt to keep the Fire Bending soldiers from doing that very thing. Now you can't see and once again you can not tell which way or where to go.</p>
<p>        "Aang! Where are you!" You shouted, Sokka Joined and even Katara joined. "Aang!" You didn't understand how you had gotten separated, but he did.</p>
<p>        "Follow my voice!" Aang shouted in response, and suddenly the smoke cleared for a moment and there was a vision of many, many soldiers and pirates all around you. Aang, frantically now instead said. "Never mind! Let me find you!" And you couldn't see again as thee smoke immediately came back. You were trying to eye up a way to get out and when you finally spotted it - you dragged Katara and Sokka and quickly Aang caught up."Now run!" Aang added and bounded off - you followed, Katara and Sokka followed too. </p>
<p>        "A ship!" You said this now. All of you had the idea to try to push it which was not exactly working very well. </p>
<p>        "We'd need a team of Rhinos to move this thing." Sokka huffed out with intense bother.</p>
<p>        "A team of Rhinos.. or two very strong Water Benders. Katara. Let us do this." You watched now, as Aang and Katara pushed and pulled the water and you wanted to help but you still held back. No one needed to know you also had the abilities that only the Avatar, The master of all four elements was meant to acquire, </p>
<p>        "Aang! We got it! Everyone on the ship!" </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>        "Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" Katara exclaimed now, watching as the other ships started closing in. The Fire Bending had destroyed so many of them but not quite all and now they were heavy on your tail. And you, you felt weird to be on this ship again. Knowing that just down below was the cell you spent a few days in while you were captured.</p>
<p>        "I'm trying! I'm trying! This is not a Water Bender crafted ship, I am trying my best!"</p>
<p>        "We're gonna get - " Before you could even finish your thought the pirates had overcome the ship you had taken and were mounting it. Ready to fight, ready to capture you all. </p>
<p>        Aang suddenly played loudly the bison whistle. </p>
<p>        "Come on Aang, this isn't the time for flute practice!:" Sokka said this, as he knocked the long-haired pirate off the edge of the ship and Katara finally managed to do an absolutely perfect water whip that knocked another pirate off the ship. </p>
<p>        "Uhm. Aang, guys. Look." Katara said this now breathless and terrified. "Aang we can stop the ship!"</p>
<p>        "You guys can do it!" You exclaimed loudly, watching as the two of them tried to push and pull the water and you felt that the ship was slowly turning. It was so slow and it wasn't fast enough and then the ship went over the edge and all of you fell from being onboard the ship. But then it happened, Appa and Heng came in. Heng caught you, Appa caught Aang, Katara and Sokka. </p>
<p>        "I knew that whistle would come in handy!" Aang announced and you clutched the neck of Heng tightly. He had just saved your life, and you had no idea how he got free. It was lucky for him, you didn't see how Appa could have gotten you all with the fact you were so far on the other side of the ship as compared to the others.</p>
<p>        "Free!" Sokka exclaimed now as Heng flew upwards sharply to follow Appa and the Gaang. </p>
<p>        "I can't believe we got out of that!" You said this now, in a voice of pure joy. But just as you flew by, underneath you you saw Zuko and Iroh. Zuko once again locking eyes with you before breaking it to shoot an overly angry spray of fire at Aang on Appa. You shuddered at the Prince of the Fire nation being mad at you. As well as you being with someone he had dedicated himself so fully to hunting.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        "Hey! Prince Zuko! I made the most hilarious mistake. Guess what. My lotus tile was in my sleeve this whole time!"</p>
<p>Zuko immediately plucked the tile and threw it to the water below, now bellowing.</p>
<p>        "My ship!"  Iroh was mourning the loss of his tile now, again. He'd need to find a replacement once more even though he never needed the replacement to start with. "</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        It was dark now, and you all had landed. You had kept on the back of Heng who obediently flew along with Appa and even now got along with Momo who would flutter fly and circle around the big TigerEagle. </p>
<p>        "Well, guys. We did it. And we got some supplies! Before everything went crazy." You said this, smiling happy to be back with everyone. Heng was purring and had made himself a protective circle around you. You had this slight feeling he wouldn't want you out of his sight easily ever again. </p>
<p>        "I'm tired." Sokka announced, curling into his bed covering and falling asleep quick. Next Was Katara who seemed to fall to her sleep quickly as well. Aang was still awake, and you slunk over to him.</p>
<p>        "Hey.. Aang. I wanted to talk to you." Heng had immediately gotten up and followed behind you. You weren't allowed to leave his sight right now.  </p>
<p>        "Huh, what is Y/N?" Aang was suddenly up, and interested in what you had to say. He probably figured you were worried about what had happened. Or that you wanted to share how awful it was being captured. </p>
<p>        "You're not alone."</p>
<p>        "Hm, I know that I am not alone. I have you. I have Katara. I have Sokka. We have Momo, We have Appa. You're friend, Heng."</p>
<p>        "I mean. Something that shouldn't be the case and yet is."</p>
<p>        "What do you mean?" You took a deep breath and thought it was weak, you pulled water from a nearby pond from recent rains. Aang's eyes widened. "You are a water bender? I thought you were an Air bender. Like me." You frowned slightly, and took an incredibly deep breath into your lungs.</p>
<p>        "I am. An Airbender by birth. But something happened those years ago, When I meditated I was given strengths I should not be able to have. Now I'm not very good. I was a Master Air Bender who never got to get my tattoos. I regret that, but it is what it is. I mean I did somehow survive for a hundred years too."</p>
<p>        "Oh. That, is something else. Well.. I am glad you're here now."</p>
<p>        "Please don't tell anyone."</p>
<p>        "Don't worry I won't, Y/N."</p>
<p>        "Now. I'm gonna go to sleep." With that, you walked off and laid down. Once again, Heng wrapped around you, purring loudly. </p>
<p>        "In the morning, we will continue to travel," Aang said as he allowed himself to become comfortable enough for sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Trust in Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "How did everyone sleep?" You questioned now, rising from your resting position. Heng got up and stretched before lazily loping off. It occurred to you he was likely starving. At least he wasn't bringing fish to you anymore; And he had gotten over himself needing to never have you out of his sight ever.</p><p>        "Okay." Aang responded, followed by Sokka who didn't so much respond as grunt annoyed,</p><p>        "nnmmmmore Sleep." </p><p>        "Sokka. No more sleep." Katara said this, with a hint of laughter in her voice.</p><p>        "We should probably continue moving.... though, Our supplies are no longer in the best state."</p><p>        "Mhm. Fine, how about I go out looking for food?" Sokka had now finally gotten himself up outta his sleeping bag, though he was still grumbling about having to be awake yet. It wasn't early, the sun was high as could be. </p><p>        "Aaa, sure yeah. More nuts and berries." Katara groaned this out,</p><p>        "Hey! I work really hard for those nuts and berries!"</p><p>        "So what- Oh." Katara stated back, as you all suddenly heard it. And hearing was making the need to be seeing and as you rose and walked you stumbled right into a Fire Nation camp. </p><p>        "Guys!" Quickly moving into fighting position the lot of you was ready for the fight to end absolutely all fights. This was a sudden cluster of Fire Nation soldiers who likely thought you were there to ambush them. But Aang, Aang was so very clear and you could only assume that the Fire Nation even knew about you at this point. Another Air Bender traveling with the Avatar. An anomaly that shouldn't be couldn't be and yet is.</p><p>        "The Avatar - " The soldiers were ready to strike when it wildly happened. Two of them were suddenly knocked down.</p><p>        "Oh. Woah, Good job Sokka! How did you do that?" Aang exclaimed now.</p><p>        "Uh, instincts?" And then you saw it - from the trees came a ragtag group of people. Who swiftly and quickly took out the remaining soldiers. Acquired their loot and approached you with a series of smirks.</p><p>        "Fantastic job everyone! And thank you guys, you gave us the perfect opening we had been wanting to strike this camp for weeks."</p><p>        "Uh-" You were herded away with the gaang. </p><p>        "Wonderful. We got blasting powder too. Truly a magnificent haul." </p><p>        "Who are you?" Katara asked the way she was looking at who appeared to be their leader was quite interesting.  It was sort of wide-eyed and overly interested. Like the tiniest hint of infatuation, and you saw it.</p><p>        "Name's Jet. And these, are my people, The Freedom Fighters." He motioned towards the group that was along with you and the Gaang. "Pipsqueak, The Duke, Smellerbee and Longshot." </p><p>        "Oh, I see." Once again you noticed Katara sidle up to him, you were as such unimpressed though. And a touch suspicious if you were totally honest with yourself. A small ragtag group lead by a smooth-talking rough-haired and roughed up leader? Nope. This was a suspicious thing. Still. If you were honest to yourself he was cute. You couldn't fight that fact. </p><p>        "Hey, Y/N. I got a feeling. My instincts are telling me something isn't right." Sokka said this to you, quietly, just loud enough for you to hear it. Jet still heard.</p><p>        "C'mon Sokka. Don't forget what the Fire Nation do to us. Don't forget just how much they take away and just how badly we need to take that back from them. They can not be allowed to continue to steal and pillage and kill us. And ours."</p><p>        "Right.. Right," This time it was you and Sokka who spoke at the same moment. </p><p>        Later on, around a campfire high up in the trees now. You watched as Jet recounted the tales of the Fire Nation Camp Attack. You certainly approved of the notion of removing Fire Nation soldiers from areas, but the way he told the story. You caught even yourself becoming infatuated with just how magnificent and inspirational he made the whole affair. And you were quite literally there. Katara seemed even more infatuated than you and she was watching Jet speak on the whole matter with such focus you were baffled and yet also fully understood. You noted that Sokka watched him with a close eye. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Come on Sokka, c'mon you - I realize I don't know your name."</p><p>        "Y/N. I'm Y/N."</p><p>        "Okay, Y/N. Come on. I've got a special mission for you and Sokka..."</p><p>        "Okay." </p><p>        "Another one?" Sokka inquired this, puzzled. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "So what are we doing?" Sokka asked this, with trepidation dripping from his voice. When Jet responded to</p><p>        "We're going to clear out all the Fire Nation Soldiers from this area."</p><p>        "How do you intend to do that?" You asked this and you glanced at Sokka who nodded at you slightly, as if egging you on to just deal with it - take what Jet said and just, listen. Be willing to listen. You almost felt slightly bad for your preconceived notions of not totally liking Jet. He has good reasoning, you realize. He is right about the Fire Nation. You've seen things first hand... but you also met Iroh.</p><p>        "We're going to flood the valley. Having Aang and Katara draw the Water up from below the ground. If it can be freed enough it will overpower the wall and flood out everyone. The Fire Nation will be gone from this area."</p><p>        "So will all of the people," Sokka said back, now he had lost his willingness to listen. You did too. </p><p>        "But all of the Fire Nation will be gone from here. We will free the area."</p><p>        "You'll kill everyone."</p><p>        "Sometimes you need to do what you need to do." Now you looked at Jet, a fire in your own eyes - </p><p>        "How could you think it would be okay. To wipe out an entire town of civilians." Jet, ever suave put a hand to your chin now. You didn't like that. But you still shuddered as if suddenly freezing.</p><p>        "Well, come on Sweeheart. We've all had a lot taken by them, don't think I didn't catch sight of the huge scar on your chest and arm. I've got an eye for that type of thing. And I can imagine quite easily just how much else those flames have stolen from you without a second though. Still, I'm so very sad that you and Sokka don't want to help out...I thought you two had guts. A lot of them. I guess I was wrong."</p><p>        "Duke. Pipsqueak, Smellerbee. Take our friends here on a nice long walk." Before you had a chance to react you and Sokka were restrained once more and held with such strength you could not wriggle yourself away from. No movement, no bending. You were so heavily held. And then, put into a trap. </p><p>        "Sokka we have to get out!"</p><p>        "I know Y/N. I'm thinking I'm thinking."</p><p>        "Yeah yeah you guys, you aren't gonna be going nowhere," Smellerbee said this, glancing up at the two of you. "We hope you know this ain't forever. Just long enough for Jet to do what he's gotta do."</p><p>        "How can you see what he is doing as okay? It is wrong." Sokka said this, and for a split second, you felt a warmth within you for his own speech. </p><p>        "You gotta do what you gotta do to get rid of the Fire Nation." Smellerbee responded simply and you, you were deep within your own thoughts wanting to figure a way out of this mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quick Thinking Sokka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N. Even if we get free. We'd have to... swing by the town first." Sokka started chuckling suddenly, from his joke. The traps you were in were held and swinging from trees above you and as such he felt his humor was super well-fitting and absolutely forever a piece of him. You hadn't known him that long, but you knew that very well. </p><p>        "Sokka is this really a time for jokes."</p><p>        "No, Y/N. Think about it for a moment. We might not have the time to convince Aang and Katara that they shouldn't be doing what they are. In fact, we don't even know if they'll already be done. But it will at least take some time for it to happen. We need to evacuate the village." He paused. "But that was a fantastic crack at humor and you are horrible as a member of an audience."</p><p>        "Fair enough........ Have an idea?"</p><p>        "Actually yes." With those words slipped from his mouth, Sokka quickly brought out - Boomerang! You tilted your head, until you noticed that he used the sharp edge of it to snap his trap. "Maybe.."</p><p>        "Oh, right!" And you were able to super quickly slash yourself through air to freedom. Once again letting yourself slip into the ways of your bending. You had to remind yourself that you needed it just now. You two had fallen onto your prison wardens this stunned them just long enough for the two of you to head out on a superbly quick flight away from them. Conveniently leading them into their own traps just as they had placed you into them. </p><p>        "Smellerbee. At least We have snacks!" Pipsqueak had said this, but you and Sokka were already scurrying off with Sokka. Now you were running. Running as fast as the two of you could hurry, because you needed to save the people. In hindsight, now you were thinking to yourself that when Sokka had given you that subtle nod. It had likely been with the intent to listen to Jet clearly. And solidly so you would know what he said and be able to question it and know too. Sokka must have already noticed that you were not the fondest of Jet.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "You're crazy." A villager said to Sokka, while glaring at you. "So is your girlfriend."</p><p>        "Please. Just listen to us!"</p><p>        "No." Another villager said.</p><p>        "I'm not his girlfriend either! I wouldn't be trying to push this just for his sake for that, please. Listen to us." You were starting to get exasperated now. No one was listening. No one was hearing you. No one cared. No one believed you.</p><p>        "No! Everyone." The voice that said those words now was an old man, a hunched fellow with gray hair and golden eyes. He was Fire Nation. You clutched suddenly to your sword, then realized you did not have it and you must have lost it when you were captured. All as well, where was Heng? He could fly, you didn't worry but yet you also did worry.</p><p>        "Oh my gosh." Sokka suddenly mouthed, and the old man went on.</p><p>        "This boy is telling the truth! He saved my life. When that young man was trying to frame me!" You shot a puzzled look at Sokka who nodded. "Listen to him. We need to go. I vouch for him with all of my faith." For some reason, this old man his word carried a lot of value and just like that those around rushed to action to let others know they needed to go. Quickly. So with that, the two of you were hurrying around and making sure that you didn't miss anyone.</p><p>        "We need to go!"</p><p>        "Everyone needs to go!" Sokka followed with, the old man even joined. But you noted that he was tired and old and being helped by someone now. But you did it. You and Sokka did it. You managed to get everyone out of the town and away and into the forest. </p><p>        "Sokka?" </p><p>        "Yes?"</p><p>        "We did it. Now we need to find Aang and Katara, now!" </p><p>        "Yes." With that the two of you hurried away again. Successful in warning the town. When you finally reached them. You were surprised to see them fighting.</p><p>        "They must have realized - " Before you could even join the fray, Katara had frozen Jet to a tree. With a high amount of anger.</p><p>        "How could you lead us like that. The entire Village? The whole town! Everyone will be gone!"</p><p>        "Katara come on, listen to me. This was the right way to go. This was the right path. To SAVE the town."</p><p>        "Jet." Katara said now, so smooth, and so fluid in her speech that you just knew she was boiled over as you watched. "There is no town to save, not with your plan. Not with what you made us do."</p><p>        "No, Katara. Y/N and I - we managed to save the town."</p><p>        "What, Sokka, Y/N how?" This time you piped in to respond.</p><p>        "We had to escape being trapped by Jet. And once we did we hurried to the town to warn them. At first no one wanted to listen but an old man vouched for Sokka's word and once he did everyone was a lot more willing to hear what we had to say. It was horrifying, and scary trying to hurry to save everyone. But we knew we needed to." Now Aang joined in, curiously. He was angry too but it was Katara who has the fury that now froze Jet to a tree.</p><p>        "Sokka, Y/N?" Sokka sighed and spoke up once again.</p><p>        "The old man who Jet attacked. He was the one who vouched for me. And we got all the inhabitants to safety."</p><p>        "You two did the right thing. Jet. You are wrong." Aang said this, so flatly as he turned away. You followed him. Katara followed you, and Sokka was last to follow.</p><p>        "Hey! You guys! You don't know. You don't know what I've lost. Besides. Why are you traveling with someone who can bend Fire Anyway!" You had to fight back reaction. How could he possibly know that couldn't be possible.</p><p>        "Jet. It's over. It is DONE!" Katara retorted harshly. </p><p>        "I saw her. In her sleep! Puffs of flame! Though you guys must know or something! Of course someone traveling with a Fire Bender would want to save a town of them too!" You still just marched on. Ignoring his words as well as you could.</p><p>-----</p><p>        You were back now. To Appa, to Heng who you now saw was curled up with the Air Bison.</p><p>        "Y/N. What was Jet Talking about?" You blinked and looked at Sokka who was now looking at you with suspicion.</p><p>        "We've seen you Air Bend. What could he have been talking about with fire." You took a very deep breath, a slow breath that you let fill your lungs to max capacity.</p><p>        "Aang knows." They looked at Aang who nodded, gently. "We are best together. All of us. I just want to make sure I say that. I don't know what I am. I don't know why I am. But I am an Air Bender by birth. Like Aang.. but."</p><p>        "Y/N had spiritual happenings that lead to her obtaining the ability to bend more than a single element. She had been terrified that she might be judged or cause some sort of mad crazy reaction if anyone else knew." Aang said this, glancing at you. You nodded, he was perfectly on point despite the fact you hadn't told him as such exactly.</p><p>        "I see." Katara said this, quietly. "All along?"</p><p>        "Yes."</p><p>        "I heard of only one single other time this has happened in the entire time that the Avatar has been bringing balance to the world. A time when the balance is so far broken that.... well. That not quite another Avatar is around. I do not know much else about it and I do not know who might have any chance of it. But maybe. Being a secret is the best." You couldn't fight her words you could only nod, a single tear falling. Somehow them learning almost made you feel like you didn't need to be a secret. Yet, there you were. Being told it was probably best to remain a secret. What did it really matter? Aang was already being hunted what could it change if you also were being hunted? A lot. You supposed with another deep sigh. </p><p>        "I'm sorry." It was Aang who said this to you, with a pat. You looked back at him, nodded a little.</p><p>        "I suppose we should move on again."</p><p>        "Of course." Sokka said this now. "Wait, Y/N Where is your sword?"</p><p>        "I don't know," You said this with a touch of irritation. "A lot has happened today."</p><p>        "Hopefully it's somewhere close by... Who knows maybe Momo will find it!" This you admit made you laugh and that made you smile and then you felt better.</p><p>        "We saved a town! No matter what we saved a town." Katara said this with a firmness.</p><p>        "Katara is right. Now let us go." Aang said, floating upwards onto Appa. "C'mon!"</p><p>-----</p><p>        This time you sat with everyone on Appa while Heng flew along. You missed your sword immensely.</p><p>        "Hey! Look down there!" Aang announced,</p><p>        "Is that... the great divide?" Katara questioned. </p><p>        "It is." Sokka said, baffled</p><p>        "What is that?" You asked now. "And is that.. a small group of people all dressed in white heading towards it let us check it out. We don't get very far before we have to look at something, do we?"</p><p>        "No. We don't. And I BET we're somehow gonna end up having to walk the whole thing. While Appa needs to fly across it or something."</p><p>-----</p><p>        Sokka spoke too soon. And now you were atop Heng, ready to fly across along with Appa. His back full of the sick and old of two warring groups.</p><p>        "Are you guys sure you can handle this?" You asked.</p><p>        "Yes. We will be fine, we have a fantastic guide!"</p><p>        "I am a fantastic guide!" Was said by an old Earth Bender Tour Guide man. "We'll be across in just two days. No problem."</p><p>        "I'll keep an eye on these guys, so they don't get fussy with each other!"</p><p>        "And, Appa will take good care of all of you. Yip Yip!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Easy Flying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  [[POV CHANGE]]</p><p>        Pad Pad. Heng landed softly on the other side, Followed by Appa with his saddle full of the old and sick. Appa did a big grunt, he carried quite a lot of people just now and for quite a while. Heng as soon as I dismounted from his back wandered over and nuzzled up against Appa. As cats tend to do. </p><p>        "Well, everyone. We've gotten across quite quickly... I suppose that's what is great about flying! I. Uh."</p><p>        "We won't be mad if you leave us be, we are old. We have grown past petty arguments with each other.</p><p>        "I am, actually curious... why is it that you two don't like each other?"</p><p>        "That is a long story you don't need to hear." One of them said in that old laughing of a voice.</p><p>        "I'll take that as a story you would rather not tell. Well. I'm gonna go scout out the upcoming areas. I'll be back soon. Hopefully, before they even get back. If anyone asks, just tell them. The spicy prince stole me again... and to keep going. I’ll catch up. I promise.”</p><p>        "Thank you for seeing us across the way."</p><p>        "You're welcome!" I smiled, brightly at them. "C'mon Heng! Let's go fly on our own for a while." Heng purred and came up to me, he shoved his big bead into my hand. Flapping his wing expectantly at the flight we were about to take together. I smiled at him before walking to his side and mounting up. With an interesting thought, it would be quite magnificent to get a saddle for him... clutching in fear was perhaps not the best way to ride him. Well, perhaps not fear but just clutching with great need instead of riding steady and firm. Perhaps I could even outfit him with a sort of feline saddle bag. <br/>         “Are you going to go any time soon ?” One of them asked me suddenly and I blushed. A very subtle movement and he bounded a few steps spreading his wings to take to the sky. With a few powerful flaps he had moved upwards. </p><p>        "Okay, buddy. Let's check the upcoming path." Heng's powerful wing flaps were pushing the two of you forwards with ridiculous speed. "I didn't know you could fly this quickly, Heng!" Heng purred in response to that before suddenly pulling downwards with intense speed. "We're supposed to be checking the upcoming area not landing." Here was a statue, of someone who looked almost like me. Flanked by a huge creature just like Heng. Another TigerEagle, standing alongside a human girl. "Oh, my gosh." They even had a single blade on their side. </p><p>        "Hello." I jumped and went to grab my blade but. I couldn't and I - I suddenly realized with absolute sureness that I was not in trouble. "I see you have found this statue, and.. also that you too travel with a TigerEagle."</p><p>        "His name is Heng."</p><p>        "Heng, hm? Your life long companion.. oh. I would say, he is far more than a single lifetime. You have lost someone in your past. Someone who shall always come back to you." </p><p>        "Excuse me?"</p><p>        "Maybe I'm just an old woman who rambles wildly, and maybe I know more than I should. Or maybe I do not? There is no real way to know, is there?"</p><p>        "Uh - "</p><p>        "There is, young one. Meditate at the base of the statue and it will come to you. I can see you carry a gift you do not think you should have. I can see also the doubt you carry within yourself. Be true to who you are and you will find the path you need to follow if you falter from that which you are required you will find only the burden of struggle and pain. And inevitably. Loneliness. Have faith. Have faith in your companions."</p><p>        "This is remarkably confusing."</p><p>        "I know. Air Bender." And just as I went to speak again, she vanished as if into the mists that suddenly took over the area. I figured I had nothing to lose and so I moved to the statue and I sat down, crossing my legs, Closed my eyes, and then felt the soft fluff and feather of Heng placing himself near to me. Like a guardian statue, he sat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Answers Given</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It happened quickly and then suddenly I was within the spirit world. A natural inclination to this place had simply become accepted now. My life really could not get any more crazy.</p><p>        "Hello again." It was Roku who spoke to me. Behind him, was a grand dragon. </p><p>        "Perhaps. A little bit more explanation is in order for you, hm?" He said this to me with such gentle kindness.</p><p>        "I thought, I knew everything as I needed to already. That, while I was gone in that meditative state I was given more power... basically."</p><p>        "Yes, you are right. Y/N. But there is more to it. There is something that even surpasses the age of the world of the Avatar."</p><p>        "But - " I began,</p><p>        "No. You do not need to, let me explain further to you. We were only able to present you with this power because your soul is quite literally the soul of four. This allowed you the ability to accept multiple bending abilities into your body. You needed only the push from a strong outside source to unlock this potential. In this case, it was the previous Avatars."</p><p>        "This doesn't make any sense, Avatar Roku."</p><p>        "I know it is confusing. Especially in a world told that there is only one. In fact, in a world where even the single Avatar thought that he was alone... I would assume, what you told him made him feel better." I watched him pause for a moment, the dragon behind him nosed his back with its giant dragon maw. "There is a little bit more to it as well, you likely have an extra level of ability with animals. This is because your body is balanced in a way that mirrors the avatar. And animals, well. They like it when things are right. And you are how everything can be so right. Now.. the reason we did this to you, was desperation. Aang wasn't dead. But he was inactive, how were we to know he would wake up and you would not be... needed. We knew the strength was needed in the balance of all four elements and you were there."</p><p>        "I feel used."</p><p>        "I'm sorry. Y/N." He paused again while speaking to me. "It is not totally like that, each time you die there is another anomaly in the universe where a single baby is born that possesses multiple souls. You're not reincarnated, as the avatar is. This is why sometimes your skill within those elements can be.. rocky at best. Think of yourself as a house with four doors. Each door leads to a different room of varying degrees of size and decorum. There can be any number of houses with any number of different variety of rooms. That is you... don't worry. It is not like you aren't you, in fact. You are lead by one single soul. That would be the soul most attuned to the Element of your birth."</p><p>        "This is all so much..."</p><p>        "I know Y/N. You probably want to know why Heng brought you to the statue.... he is your friend."</p><p>        "I already know that I saved him from a trap."</p><p>        "No. He is your old friend." I gasped when I realized what Roku meant exactly by that.</p><p>        "Really?"</p><p>        "Yes. Some friendships can last lifetimes. Through reincarnation or other means and sometimes they might even follow each other to different planes of existence. You're not alone." I felt tears building in my eyes. "TigerEagles do not take kindly to friends. It is not easy to earn their trust, as it isn't easy to gain a dragons trust either."</p><p>        "Your dragon?" Roku looked down.</p><p>        "Fang chose to die alongside me. You don't need to know, you will likely learn later. It's okay. But. We are connected, him and I."</p><p>        "So, now what do I do?"</p><p>        "That is for you to decide. I sense. Also. That you have a twin flame." I blinked, slowly now.</p><p>        "A twin flame.. that seems all too unimportant in regards to everything else you have informed me of."</p><p>        "There is nothing unimportant about the nature of hearts and feelings, and further defining who you and they are. They might very well be your soulmate too. This is what I do not know, but that which I know is you are going to grow to find a tempest storm of your abilities with another. It is not me, it is not Aang. Do not forget always that you are your own person even with the anomaly that is your soul - or, souls." </p><p>        "Thank you for telling me all of this. Roku."</p><p>        "You're welcome. You should really return to the world of the living now. Try not to come here to often either, you might find that unsavory creatures want to use you. The Avatar is a controlled bridge between the world. You're a bit like a portal. You can be possessed and it is not what you want to happen. Fang will take you back to your body. Heng will be waiting for you, as will the Avatar. And your friends." I saw Avatar Roku's Dragon now slink from behind him, offering his neck to me. I mounted up and as we went flying away Roku said one last thing. "A lesser human would have gone insane with the warring in their body of multiple souls, opening themselves up to attack from a spirit. But you, have not so far. Stay Strong!" </p><p>        I didn't like that he said so far. And I didn't totally like that he said each time "you" meaning "I" die which made me feel even further like something was weird. Or perhaps it was just for wordings sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Some Hard Thinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Aang bolted upright suddenly, gasping and stiff with fear. This made Momo spring up with a squeal, frantically scuttling away onto Sokka. Even I bolted up at the sudden alarm. Sokka followed suit quickly for Momo has stirred him from his slumber, half-heartedly waving around his Boomerang which he kept close by of course.</p><p>        "What's going on? Did we get captured again?" I heard Sokka say this drowsily. </p><p>        "It's nothing. I just had a bad dream." I saw Aang curl up and turn away from us, "Go back to sleep."</p><p>        Then I saw Sokka curl and face away too.</p><p>        "Don't have to tell me twice." I couldn't sleep now. After being woken up in the night which always feels so very pure, so very serene I was plagued suddenly with the thoughts of what had happened. With what Roku had left me with so many questions. And so many feelings. And also a deep feeling of somehow not even being my own person. How could I be me, if I was carrying the souls of four? Who were they.. did they know, was it not like that? Was the spiritual binding that locks together everyone in the world somehow different for me. At least I finally fell asleep. But my dreams were probably just as bad as those that had woken Aang from his slumber. </p><p>       It is morning now, I'm glad the sky is beautiful. There are no clouds, clear crisp air. And a sun beating down warming everything and making everything seem beautiful, bright and cheery. </p><p>       "Morning everyone, how did you sleep?" I was tried to be bright and cheery but I yawned.</p><p>        "Got woken up by a mad man in the night thought we were being attacked and got climbed all over by Momo. But after that superb!" Sokka was a little salty, I felt that but Aang was ever himself.</p><p>        "Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying." I saw Katara go to our food pack and unceremoniously flip it over to which a scattering of crumbs fell and Momo quickly came over and at them. </p><p>        "We.. We better smoothly fly ourselves to the market because we are out of food," </p><p>        "No! We should not go the market, it was in my dreams. Food ate people! And Momo could talk." Sokka then glared at Momo, "You said some very unkind things!" Momo's ears drooped. He was offended. </p><p>        "Sokka you're crazy." I retorted, "We need to get food. Katara is right." </p><p>        Now, all mounted up with Heng flying alongside us we're heading towards town. When we finally land I had to stop and hug Heng. It just felt like the right thing to do. </p><p>        "I trust you, buddy. Thank you." Heng purred at me before flapping his wings and curling up with Appa. </p><p>        "Let's all go look around," Aang announced and I nodded deciding to head to the docks. I heard a couple arguing about something. I had to hear because I am nosy as it is a lot easier to focus on other peoples' lives instead of my own.</p><p>        "There is a storm brewing! I tell yah!"</p><p>        "Be quiet woman."</p><p>        "Absolutely not! I certainly don't want to go head out into that nonsense getting shipwrecking or marooned out at sea because you crazy old bag can't listen to the sky."</p><p>        "There is not a single cloud in the sky, we are fine!" </p><p>        "Oh, hey Y/N" Katara suddenly approached me. "Unfortunately we came to realize we're out of money. And Sokka here refuses to get a job so!"</p><p>        "I was actually thinking, lightly. I could probably charge a small amount to give people and their kids a ride on Heng. Almost as if by magic Heng landed next to us, thrashing his tail but standing, huge but soft and fluffy and friendly. At least to us. The fisherman and his wife started at it again suddenly.</p><p>        "My joints are telling me there is going to be an absolutely awful storm. A real bad one." </p><p>        "Well, it is your old joints against my brain.</p><p>        "Hey, guys maybe we should find shelter," Aang said this now, glancing around sort of nervously. Sokka retorted.</p><p>        "The sky is totally clear! Not a cloud around."</p><p>        "Find someone as crazy as you who would be willing to go out and pay HIM DOUBLE!" The wife of the man responded I realized I only knew they were together by some sort of feeling that came over me. Perhaps because they did quite literally argue like an old couple.</p><p>        "Hey I'll go!" Sokka announced, and the Fisherman blinked at him. "Especially if you're paying double!"</p><p>        "Double? Where on earth did you get that idea from, let's go! You are hired!" I saw him look triumphantly at his wife. Katara, Aang, and I looked at Sokka with a bit of nerves.</p><p>        "What? He's hiring and we need money. And I heard Y/N I don't think Heng would attract all that many people who trust some terrifying TigerEagle to fly them around or something."</p><p>        "Heng isn't terrifying!" You piped up with, now snuggling into your buddies fur. "He is just a big sweetheart, yes aren't you?" Heng purred, it was loud.</p><p>        There was storm clouds in the distance though, Sokka went out with the Fisherman. </p><p>        "Well, Katara.. Aang I am gonna go see if I can get some easy money letting people ride Heng. Be safe everyone!"</p><p>        "I have a bad feeling about this...." Katara said this, looking at the clouds in the distance.</p><p>        "Maybe they won't come." I said.</p><p>        "If they do though, Sokka is out there." </p><p>        "I know... He'll be okay." Heng purred at me, and I saw Aang looking out at the water, nervously. He seemed deep in thoughts. </p><p>        "Maybe it was not such a good idea for Sokka could go, the sky already..."</p><p>        "I know, Aang. But. I don't think he would back out after making the commitment to go out with the Fisherman." Katara said this, glancing uneasily around. I sighed. </p><p>        "We need to have faith. See you all soon."</p><p>        "We'll rendevous at that cave," Aang said, motioning towards an outcropping from the sea with a cave atop it. </p><p>        I walked off, nervous and worried about my friend too but also with an intention to help the group as much as I could. By renting out my flying friend to let people ride him. It went well for a while. I actually made some money! But the sky was getting really bad. And I was getting nervous, still, I shopped around. How I managed is baffling, and I saw Heng now getting twitchy as the last person dismounted and paid in a daze.</p><p>        "That really fun! But I got scared, he took me high and the sky is not looking too well."</p><p>        "I know.. that is the end for now."</p><p>        "You seem worried."</p><p>        "I am. My friend is out in the storm, on a fishermans boat. He is working for him."</p><p>        "I see... Good luck to you, and wishes of safety for him." With that, they walked away. And I was left puzzled but with a sigh I moved into the major shopping area. And I even managed to get myself a new sword. And Heng a Saddle! Though the Shopkeeper even told me I shouldn't intend to use it now with the storm brewing. </p><p>        "I know. Thank you." I bought food, for everyone. And even some other various supplies. Really Heng did a monster of a good job earning me money and I was thankful. Now he was following me closely and also eyeing up anyone I walked by. I don't think he trusts them. Or he wants to keep an eye on me or maybe he knows something bad is going to happen.  I made my way back to the Dock, supplies tucked into Heng's saddlebags. The boat with Sokka wasn't back yet and no one is there. The storm had suddenly crashed into the land now. It was absolutely pouring. "Heng we need to get to the cave that is nearby, that is bound to be where everyone is. Come on buddy." I mounted onto his back, thinking back to what the man said. The storm wasn't.. too bad yet I ould convince myself. Heng took a running start before he ended up coming to a wild stop right before we went over the edge into the sea. "Heng, what's wrong?" Heng was growling. "Come on we need to get to the cave!" I asked him once more, lightly kicking like he was a horse which made me feel kind of bad. But he refused. </p><p>        "Miss! Come, you need to get out of this weather." It was only getting worse, so much so that a random towns person felt the need to tell me I needed to move, But.... </p><p>        "I can't! My friends are out there! Heng, please! Heng!" Heng refused and when I got off his back and walked towards the nearest cliffside to the cave out at sea, He grabbed hold of the fabric of my hood. And yanked me back. "Heng.." I couldn't go. I couldn't go to them and I felt absolutely horrible. "Please.. please.." I fell down to my knees now, looking out at the water. How could I have not stayed with them? Getting everyone things. Getting supplies. None of that mattered when I wasn't with them! What if I never saw them again? Then I saw it, out at sea. The glowing of Aang's Avatar state. I knew what it was. Something was happening. I wasn't there. And I could just barely see it they were so far out but it was such a powerful thing that it was able to stretch so very far back to be seen from the shore.</p><p>        "Hang in there, guys.. I'm so sorry." Heng came and rubbed up against me now. I think he trusted me to not suddenly try to jump out into the water in desperation. I stopped feeling the rain. When I looked, I realized that my big buddy has spread his wing to cover me from the rainfall. "Thank you, Heng." And there. There I sat. As the storm raged on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I hadn't realized it but I had fallen asleep underneath Heng's wing. I suppose he sat all night, now I was awake and the storm was gone. And. I saw. Appa. He came flying in, with everyone on his back. They must have had a very long night to only be coming back now at the break of dawn. </p><p>        "We need to get a move on." Aang announced, he didn't mention the fact I hadn't found them. I had not caught up with them. I coughed suddenly. Sokka looked at me, narrowed his eyes for a second.</p><p>        "What happened Y/N." I frowned, deeply then, Sokka coughed. </p><p>        "I'm so sorry. I went into town, and I got caught up with Heng and making money... I got supplies!"</p><p>        "I see you got a sword. While we were out there, risking our lives you bought some things for yourself." I frowned more.</p><p>        "No. Please, I got supplies. Why are you turning this around on me?"</p><p>        "Sokka, come on Y/N couldn't have known." Sokka coughed more then. "We're all okay now. We can continue on. Y/N can even show us what she got while we're in the sky."</p><p>        "Thank you, Katara." Katara nodded, smiled and I removed Heng's Saddlebags and brought them with me onto the back of Appa. </p><p>        "Aang, are you okay?" Aang nodded, but I felt that something was still eating at him. </p><p>        "I was worried we would lose each other." Was all Aang said and I caught myself patting his shoulder. Attempting to comfort him. "Thanks." He added and I moved back.</p><p>        "Okay. So. I bought dried vegetables. It was something the town described as a local specialty of preserving vegetation just like one would preserve meat.. and especially for Sokka and you, Katara I got Cowpig preserved in salt. I figured we can't really keep any sort of fresh food and certainly not meat but I thought you would like the treat. I also go an assortment of dried harvested goods and grains that can be eaten as they are. And a small quantity of fruit. Mostly apples, but also some peaches and.. I did get a single melon."</p><p>        "You really did just want to help the group didn't you?" Katara said this, motioning at Sokka. "Sokka what do you say?"</p><p>        "Fine. Thank you Y/N... You were right. I appreciate the meat." His eyes were big when he said that but then he coughed more and as we traveled. I felt myself starting to feel horrible too.</p><p>        "Hey, Aang. Uhm. I think we need to stop."</p><p>        "Katara why?"</p><p>        "Look."</p><p>        I was only vaguely aware now of what was happening. But I felt myself spinning and then I felt myself being moved and I even felt Heng laying against me. </p><p>        "No. No Heng, She's too hot you can't. Be so close." I think I felt Heng move away slightly.</p><p>        "Thank you mommmmyyy." Sokka said, I think and Katara sighed but then she coughed.</p><p>        "Katara. I need to go get medicine. Do you remember what Y/N and Sokka were like? In just a few hours you'll be all loopy too!"</p><p>        "No. Aang I'm good I can do it." She coughed a bunch in a row.</p><p>        "Lay down." Aang said and then I heard, "Appa. Heng. Momo. Take care fo them I'm going to be back as fast as I can I will go to the woman up on top of the mountain and I will bring back medicine." </p><p>        Then it was totally dark. Again. </p><p>-----</p><p>        I had something in my mouth. It was so good! So Yummy! I was sucking, and then I heard a rabbit and my mind was clearing and I screamed.</p><p>        "Aaaaaaa!" I spat out a frog, that a few moments ago felt like a popsicle of yummy happy health!</p><p>        "I need. To sleep." Aang said and Sokka looked at him,</p><p>        "Make any new friends?"</p><p>        "No... I don't think I did." Just like that Aang plopped down and curled up and seemed to fall asleep. I wonder what he got up to. I felt my mind clear now. And it was nice. </p><p>        "Thank you" I said, Aang was already snoring. Heng came up to me and shoved his head into my chest. Purring now.</p><p>        "Aw, buddy. Heng. Were you watching over us - why is there a ton of things all around?"  At that second Momo came back with another random item.</p><p>        "I tried asking Momo for water." Katara said, "I was. Slightly aware... Thank you Momo." She said anyway, patting his head as he brought something else in. </p><p>        "When Aang wakes up, we should move on. Now we should also all get some more sleep."</p><p>        "Good idea, Katara." I said Sokka was frantically trying to wipe his front tongue off on Appa's fur. Which seemed, not the best place but perhaps Appa fur is better than a frog. At any rate, I curled up and let myself be taken by sleep once again. This time it was a good sleep, healed sleep, and sleep without the fever dreams that haunted me while I was out in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Powerful Bender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Sokka exclaimed suddenly,</p><p>        "Hey! That guy is being attacked by a Platypusbear!" </p><p>        "We need to help him!" I added with a sort of frantic nature. Aang took us straight down, Heng followed suit pulling his wings to his body to dive. When we landed, Sokka called out.</p><p>        "Man! Play dead! He'll lost interest!" I added,</p><p>        "No! Make a lot of noise then run in a zig-zag pattern!" Sokka responded quickly,</p><p>        "No!" Aang said, "You gotta..." He sighed with a bit and Appa lumbered up and made quite a roar and the creature yelped and laid an egg then fled into the water. With a continuing series of chirrups and yelps of fear.</p><p>        "Man! How were you so calm?" Sokka asked.</p><p>        "Madam Wu told me I would travel safe, and I did. Since she had come to our town, we always get to know what we need. Her predictions are truly wonderful."</p><p>        "You were attacked you could have been killed." Sokka said, miffed. </p><p>        "But I was not! So she was right, she also told me to give the next traveler I saw this." He handed Aang a package which he held puzzled for a few moments."Bye bye."</p><p>        While walking along now, Katara put hands together, swaying slightly as she moved.</p><p>        "How lovely to get a glimpse into what is going to come for you. It's absolutely beautiful. Imagine seeing your love life? Knowing what life is going to come at you with," Sokka glowered at his sister and I noticed, before shaking my head and looking instead at Aang to speak,</p><p>        "What is it?" I asked. Aang grinned, ripped it open,</p><p>        "An umbrella." He opened the umbrella, Katara and I moved closer to him. Just like that it started to absolute pour. Like it was raining lemurs and dragons. </p><p>        Heng looked at Sokka, who as we walked was like.</p><p>        "You know what. I have my own prediction. The rain is going to continue!" The rain stopped just that moment and Katara giggled out.</p><p>        "Not everyone has the gift Sokka."</p><p>-----</p><p>        When we finally reached the town, we were greeted once more by the man who gave us the Umbrella he smiled. </p><p>        "I am sure the gift served you well."</p><p>        "Yes, It did." Aang smiled brightly, "Thanks." </p><p>        "Now, you must head to Madam Wu. She lives in that house there."</p><p>        "Should we be bringing payment...?" I asked, with a sidelong sort of glance at the house.</p><p>        "No, Madam Wu does not charge." With that Katara rushed with glee towards Madam Wu's house, followed by the rest of us. I must admit. I was sort of excited to see what she might have to say to me. Once we were inside, a cute little girl with bushy hair and a large smile immediately attached herself to Aang. I saw this, and I thought it was just the cutest thing if I was honest with myself. Though I must admit I did sort of zone out as we sat in Madam Wu's waiting area waiting for her to come. I was imagining all the things she could say. Between my own silly cute infatuation with romance with the hope of gaining even more insight into the wilds of my life, I was excited about absolutely anything that could in any way bring clarity to it. I mindlessly grabbed a spinach puff and munched it. And then I grabbed another. And before I knew it, Madam had some and beckoned me into her room. </p><p>        "I knew you were coming." She smiled brightly, "I knew all of you were coming. The Avatar, and his crew. The Water Bending Girl, lovely as can be. The Water Tribe Boy, Goofy.. and prone to lead himself to his own demise, but a good heart beneath it all. I just like pulling people's legs." She smirked, chuckled a little. "And the anomaly-" She said the word and I gasped ever so slightly. "Don't think I know it too perfectly, give me your hand, young one." She studied my palm for a moment. "Oh. My. I think, I would actually like you to pull a bone as well. From what I see here, you are going to rise in a way you never expected for yourself... but it is so, unclear. Almost as if your palm is trying to tell me too many things too many lives at once. Here, now follow me place." She leads me to another room and I follow obediently. </p><p>        "You had different rooms for your different methods?"</p><p>        "I do. Now here, pick a bone. The bones never lie." I picked up a bone from her basket of bones. A small piece of me wondered where she got these bones.</p><p>        "Thank you, now come and sit." I obeyed once more planting myself happily on a pillow that was quite soft and comfortable and she tossed the bone into the fire that flared in the middle of the room.</p><p>        "Oh. Goodness." She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>        "I did not expect to find also that you. You would be a part of something that is so very huge and so very important. But.. perhaps not necessarily in a way for everyone. It will instead be like a battle for life of one who is very important. A fantastic battle, a remarkable fight. You will fight alongside someone. You will be by their side." The flames flashed blue for a moment, and I was full of wonder. They were beautiful but horrifying. The fire seemed to have its own mind now as it flared and flew and sparked. She had to take a breath before she went on more. "Tempest. Wind and flame, together the storm they create is wild. And the people that they are from are wild and free. But.." She had now a puzzled expression, I had moved forward and was on the edge of my cushion. </p><p>        "Huh?"</p><p>        "You are destined to travel along a well-worn path but the end for you. Is...." She sighed. "You will find yourself alongside someone, who will find strength in the connections they make. Who will find strength in love even, in friendship. Internal strength will come to them. You..... You are like the Avatar and will share his path." Madam Wu shook her head. "This is all very hard to explain, I shall only hope you understood me. The bones they never lie. You are going to be happy and the love that ends up coming for you is going to be wild, like dragons of time long past."</p><p>        "Thank you Madam Wu." I said, smiling at her lightly before rising and walking out with her.</p><p>        "You're welcome Young one. Oh. One other thing. Your scar connects you." I blinked wildly but she closed the door. How could my scar connect us? My scar was just an unfortunate part of me gained from battle. Oh my gosh. Zuko. But it would be so crazy everything she said sounded like we would be lead together and tied in the strings of fate. He was chasing us, but he was chasing us for Aang. Not for me. And he was not our friend, he was the enemy. It must have meant something else. Maybe I'd meet someone else who had been hurt. Now I sighed. In this world, that was everyone. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Hi Aang!" I said brightly, suddenly. Aang was in thought. </p><p>        "Madam Wu. Seems to say that.. well. I think I need to go get a flower, Sokka and I are going to head up. They grow only at the top of the volcano. "</p><p>        "Oh my. Good luck. Hey, Aang?"</p><p>        "Yes? Y/N." </p><p>        "Madam told me some wild things. I think she knows. But also. The way she said stuff was almost like Z-" Aang cut me off.</p><p>        "I'm sorry! I gotta hurry off! Bye, bye." I sighed and decided I would just go for a nap. Maybe my dreams would bring clarity. Or maybe I would forget them. I didn't know. Heng followed me now suddenly, I wonder where he has been this whole time.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Y/N Wake up!" Sokka was suddenly shaking me awake and I was groggy and unhappy about it but I rose and yawned. Heng was immediately stirring and his eyes were darting around frantically. He sort of bellowing almost at me and Sokka nodded. "Good boy Heng! Come on! We need to get out of the town. The Benders are trying to stop the lava. You slept through quite a lot, you must have been tired. But. Madam Wu said the town would be okay but the mountain is erupting. Aang and I saw it boiling and rising and coming. Now. Come on!" I was finally back to my mind enough and I got up and I gasped, grabbing my belongings. Heng had my sword in his mouth. He was good. We rushed out and Sokka scurried off. Trying to get more people out to safety. By the time I was able to turn around because I needed to know the sight I saw was absolutely magnificent. It was a moment of Aangs complete and total strength as a bender. The magma was coming far too quickly, far too hot and the ditch they had dug so far was not deep enough,  He rose up and with just his Airbending he suddenly sent all the flow outwards and with another intense attack, he flash cooled it. Creating a magnificent barrier of hardened rock. When he drifted back to the ground, it was into Katara's arms. She embraced him and she stared at what he had just done. Aang was truly a powerful bender. </p><p>----</p><p>The Next Morning</p><p>        "I hope you have all learned a valuable lesson about listening blindly to the words of someone else," Sokka said this, looking out at everyone.</p><p>        "Madam Wu said the town would be safe. It is, in fact safe." Sokka facepalmed and we headed off after a bit more somewhat hilarious fussing between Sokka and the Townspeople.</p><p>        "Aang still needs to learn the other skills...." Katara said this.</p><p>        "Yes." I said.</p><p>        "And looky there...... A fire Nation Colony."</p><p>        "First-hand experience!" Aang announced. And with that, we were landed suddenly donned masks after realizing this whole thing had masks! </p><p>        I have this feeling. That this might end up going awry.</p><p>                And it did. Before we knew it we were rushing into the forest to escape after Aang couldn't resist a display of Air Bending that caused him to be recognized. When we finally felt we were safe, and even Heng had joined us again. We stopped, panting. </p><p>        "That went about as well as I thought it was going to." Aang frowned in response to Sokka.</p><p>        "I really hope I don't have too high of hopes... I mean. Zuko saved me." We all gasped now. He hadn't shared this proper before.  "I know. I know.. It was a wild night when you were all sick." I nodded. But also just the sheer fact that Zuko could do something like that baffled me and then suddenly I was thinking about those predictions again and I kind of hated myself for it.</p><p>        "We should keep moving. It might not be safe to stay still."</p><p>        "Y/N is right." Katara said, and on we walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Jeong Jeong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello! Avatar, please. Come with me."</p><p>        "You're a FireBender!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing his boomerang at this person.</p><p>        "Please. Come on. I'm the one that helped you get out of the town, don't you recognize me? I'm on your side and I need you to come meet someone."</p><p>        "I say...... we .." I made to speak, but I sighed. "How can we trust you?"</p><p>        "Because I saved you."</p><p>        "Okay." Aang announced this, with a slight shrug. "I need to learn all the bending...  any chance for a FireBending master needs to be taken.</p><p>        "If you say so..." Sokka said this, doubtfully and the FireBender lead us off. On the way, he told us about who he was taking us to meet It was Jeong Jeong. A high ranking soldier of the Fire Nation who had chosen to fall from grace when his views were fast to different than those that were announced by the Fire Lord. He's been hiding all this time, even is a wanted criminal.</p><p>        "He. Doesn't generally like to meet anyone." He finally finished with but he looked at Aang hopefully. "But I can not deny and I doubt he can the importance of you, Aang." Aang did something surprising just then, he looked at me.</p><p>        "And my friend here." </p><p>        "Is she some lost FireBender Puppy or something wanting to learn?"</p><p>        "I wouldn't say that, but she needs to learn too."</p><p>        "Very well.. you can try to take her in as well. I. Do not know how it will go." He paused, "We are here. Go down there and speak with Master Jeong Jeong."  </p><p>        Aang and I moved into the tent. Jeong Jeong growled at us in his speech.</p><p>        "I do not take trainees." </p><p>        "Please. I am the Avatar. I need to learn Fire Bending."</p><p>        "NO! You need to learn them the way you are destined to. Fire is too much to be held by the weak of mind for it will burn all of those you love." </p><p>        "Master Jeong Jeong please." </p><p>        "And the ones you are with. They do not have the proper spark to even be in this room with me at all! How dare you decide to bring others with you?"</p><p>        "Master Jeong Jeong, it is only us." To this, Jeong Jeong turned around and when he saw that it was just the Avatar, Aang and I. He grew pale somehow. </p><p>        "Just get out. Leave." As Aang was making to rise though something happened and there was a flash. Time felt different for a short while and when it returned, Jeong Jeong whimpered but still grumbled. "... No. Fine. I will teach you. But I make no promises. And if you are not the most ideal students it will not continue!"</p><p>        "I promise." Aang and I said it almost exactly in the same moment together. "Thank you." I was suddenly a little surprised, but all as well it felt weird to try to learn how to FireBend. It also felt wrong, if I was honest with myself still it had to happen, too. </p><p>        Jeong Jeong did not go easy on us. He drilled us with meditation for hours. He made us sit. He made us stare. He made us do everything that felt as if it was the opposite of everything that fire stands for and like it was nothing more than a passive game being played. I tried to have faith in how he taught, but it was hard and when I was suddenly feeling rather extra I decided to scurry off to try to practice in secret on my own. </p><p>        "Hey Y/N where are you going?" Sokka inquired and I thought for a moment.</p><p>        "I want to practice."</p><p>        "Cool, can I come?"</p><p>        "Fire Bending.."</p><p>        "Oh. Yes.. well, I didn't mean to come on too hot." I kind of stared at Sokka in dumb disbelief he just walked off with a shrug. I had this feeling that Jeong Jeong wouldn't approve and then I heard Sokka laugh in the distance. "Don't get captured by the Spicy Prince Again! But if you do, damn. We might need to think he's after you too.. maybe it'd be the hotsssss for you!" Now I really didn't understand Sokka so I just continued walking on, Heng tried to follow me,. I appreciated the company and even mounted onto his back. He didn't take off though he just walked along. </p><p>        "Hello buddy, Hello. Hello Heng." I was patting his head as we moved on and when it felt like a good clearing I smiled and announced to him. "You can stop now!" And he did, then he sat and once again I slid right down his back. All things considered, the mix of feathers and fur was extraordinarily slippery even when dry how I managed to stay on before the saddle was baffling. When I dismounted my feline bird friend I didn't expect that which came out once again. I recognized them. And I didn't like that either.</p><p>        "Hello. Y/N You slipped away from us last time, that won't be happening again. You make yourself such an easy target, so weak and alone."</p><p>        "Thought you could get away that easily with lying to me about your connections to the Avatar, did you?" The arms that had just entrapped me with a speed that was unsettling belonged to Zuko. Who once again, I've walked right into the hands of. Brilliant. And now he knows that I lied last time. And it seems, his uncle is nowhere to be seen. Not that I believe he would be all too much help but at least he might once again say there is no point. Probably not, but a girl can dream.  "This time, in taking you as a prisoner. I'm not taking no for an answer."</p><p>        It was then suddenly I heard the growling of Heng. He came charging and Zuko went to raise his hand, but Heng stopped. And it seemed he knew something. My 'guardian' almost seemed to bow before turning and high tailing it away. I sure hope he's going to tell the Gaang. Or something else. Maybe give someone a ride back here, quickly, or something. Something. Anything. That was truly an unexpected response from him. "I guess your cat is scared of fire, girl."</p><p>        "Y/N."</p><p>        "That doesn't matter. Now, let's return to my ship. Where you will answer my questions."</p><p>        "Why aren't you with the Avatar right now? And where is he?"</p><p>        "We're not back at your ship." I responded, smugly. Now I was just done with the whole business of everything, as well as being a little mad that Heng up and ditched me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prisoner, Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I don't think it is wise for you to be so quick with your tongue. My uncle may have convinced me to not bother with you last time. But this time I will not be so quick to let you be free."</p><p>        "I don't know anything."</p><p>        "Try again. Prisoner." I was quiet now, already attempting to contemplate how I could wriggle myself to better freedom, and then my arms were bound with metal shackles and I was essentially lifted by his crew. Before I knew it, I was back on a similar ship to before but not the same. I remembered that the ship was destroyed with the pirates. I wondered how they went about somehow getting another ship... It didn't seem the same as the other one, which was kind of odd. Oh well, I figured now. Perhaps the intricacies of ships do not matter when you are a captive being held against your will.</p><p>        "Oh, look who we have again. Hello Y/N. I'll be down with tea again, soon."</p><p>        "Uncle! She is a prisoner!"</p><p>        "She is our guest now."</p><p>        "Uh. Do I get a say in this, hm? Perhaps something."</p><p>        "Absolutely not." Zuko spat out.</p><p>        "I'm saying it anyway though. It's been a while since we were here like this. And I am quite ready to escape again." Zuko glowered at me now, as I was held by two of his crew.</p><p>        "You will not be escaping so easily this time." By this point, we had made our way to what I assumed was to be my living quarters. "Do not allow her to have her weapon again this time."</p><p>        "Right sir." I noticed something about this time here, the staff of the ship seemed to be a bit more..... I didn't have a word for it. Perhaps it was that they had more patience. I did not hear as much bother in their voices. Then I was in the room again, behind a locked door. I moved to the bed, sighed deeply, and sat down touching where my weapon would usually be. If I thought about it, I definitely could try to act like they had me mistaken for someone else with Fire Bending? I was weak and didn't understand it much of at all but I had some tiny tiny idea thanks to Jeong Jeong. I really hope everyone is doing fine now, I'm worried about everyone and I'm even worrying about wondering if they're worried about me. Who knows maybe they figure I got myself captured again. Though Iroh had noticed the bandages before and put everything together and though I didn't wear them anymore, the scar was a part of me now. A new is plan required. My thoughts drifted.</p><p>        "Hello. I'm coming in." It was the voice of Iroh who slipped in once more with a tray of tea and some sort of biscuit. "Forgive Zuko, please."</p><p>        "I can't say I'm too happy to be seeing any of you again."</p><p>        "I know.. but you must not let yourself fall into despair. If you expect darkness you will find darkness, perhaps this will end up being a better thing. Prince Zuko will likely be coming in here soon himself in an attempt to try to get information from you."</p><p>        "I won't speak to him."</p><p>        "He will not give up."</p><p>        "I know."</p><p>        "Please, you must understand my nephew, I really do promise to you he is not as horrible as he plays himself out to be in his desperate search for the Avatar."</p><p>        "I'm sorry. It is hard to be able to understand that when one is a prisoner."</p><p>        "Though I fought back I did not think ill of the Earth Kingdom soldiers who had caught me. Yes, I remember seeing you then."</p><p>        "I saw the two of you fight, it was fairly incredible. You show the skilled ability of a soldier who has been tested time and time again by battle. Zuko. Uhm. Your nephew shows much of a need to learn but he is powerful in his own right. Fluid and you worked well together." I felt sort of weird suddenly letting that slip out, letting an almost compliment of Zuko slip out and to his Uncle no less it felt kind of weird but that was okay I guess. </p><p>        "Just from that you show an understanding that my Nephew can, in fact work together. And show the added beauty of Fire Bending. Which, I shall assume and hope you also wish to know better for yourself."</p><p>        "Excuse me."</p><p>        "I know, Y/N. " With that Iroh got up and left the room, I heard the door lock click and somehow I knew it was not him that did that but likely a guard posted outside of my door. There was an amount of time that passed now and I couldn't really place how long it was but soon my door opened once more. This time they rushed in. </p><p>        "Prisoner. I'm going to ask nicely. Where is the Avatar?"</p><p>        "I've told you again and again that I do not know. And, please. I'm Y/N."</p><p>        "I've seen you with him, and he could not have been far when my men captured you again."</p><p>        "Have you thought that even if I was going to talk about anything it would be impossible for me to know when you've taken me away and time has passed, hm?" This time when Zuko looked at me. I felt his seething I also felt that I made a point even he could not deny. That he couldn't deny so thoroughly that he up and left in that moment. It occurred to me I was probably lucky he didn't try to singe me, again. </p><p>        He didn't come back into my room after that, but Iroh did. Always with tea and always with kind words. Sometimes the words were kind towards me, sometimes they were about Zuko. Sometimes they were about how he felt his nephew needed to find his own path and not rely on the need to demand this honor he expected of capturing the Avatar. I was regularly reminded that Iroh truly loved his nephew but within time, he started saying things that were even a bit more alarming.</p><p>        "Prince Zuko, has found a new path to take he has come to conclude that the Avatar is finally at the Northern Water Tribe. He has left this ship at port a fair bit away. I did not dare tell you this before, for I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. But a TigerCat has been following the ship."</p><p>        "Heng."</p><p>        "Heng? So it is your animal guardian."</p><p>        "I. Want to ask you to look for my nephew."</p><p>        "You want me to look for Zuko?"</p><p>        "I will give you your freedom easily. I ask you simply to make sure my s- Nephew is safe..... I also feel that it is best if you are not on this ship in this upcoming time. We will all be leaving it shortly. You do not need to report back to me, I expect we will see each other again."</p><p>        "Is something happening?"</p><p>        "I have reason to believe our ship will be getting attacked. I already have made sure that Zuko is gone from it at the present time. I'm putting a lot of faith into you because I believe, you are a trustworthy soul as well as the fact we will meet again."</p><p>        "You say a lot of odd things, Iroh."</p><p>        "I know. Now come with me, we shall go."</p><p>        "We?"</p><p>        "Yes Y/N." And then I walked with him, and when we reached deck Heng immediately came and landed, growling slightly. But he softened at Iroh, too and then stepped into place beside me as we walked off once we were far enough I noted it was nightfall. "Goodbye."</p><p>        "Goodbye." I mounted Heng and he ran forward in three bounds before a final strong flap brought us from the ground. When I looked down, I saw the pirates.. and then. I heard the boom of the ship. Iroh was there, staring at it. How he could have known I didn't care to know. But I flew on. I guess I needed to see to Zuko which means I needed to start heading more quickly towards the North. I didn't know where anyone was, but I had Heng. And as long as I had Heng I felt safe and strong and capable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Icy Travels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The Journey with Heng was something else now. For all of this time I had generally been expecting quite soon that everyone was close. But now I suddenly felt very far away. And the farther North I got, the more I wondered just what was going to happen. And how weird it felt that I was looking for Zuko somehow as well as the rest of the Gaang. Although I had this weird, weird feeling that Iroh knew immediately what he was saying and doing and that.. maybe he knew Zuko was fine. </p><p>        I allowed myself to drift quietly into my thoughts and I thought about things and I swore I could feel them. And if I was honest with myself the one that leads me to feel the most uncomfortable was that. Being held by the Seething, Spicy, Cruel Horrible Prince Zuko had a certain charm to it. It was probably just the fact nothing came of it too badly. Or maybe I was just ridiculous and touch starved. Or maybe I was somehow excited to see Iroh. Or maybe I wanted to be caught..... no. That was an even crazier thought. The swirling of my emotions must be from the things Madam Wu said. She planted ridiculously absurd ideas in my head of fire and wind. Of fighting alongside someone. If I tried really hard, I did enjoy the idea of trying to think of a better tomorrow. Perhaps a better tomorrow is one where Fire Nation and all the others could live together in peace and harmony. That is how it was meant to be until the Fire Nation attacked at least... Suddenly I was snapped from my thoughts. </p><p>        "Woah, wait. Hey Heng do you see that down there, buddy?" Talking to Heng appeared to now be a part of my life, having traveled with him for so long now. When we landed, we were immediately greeted. </p><p>        "Who are you?"</p><p>        "I'm Y/N. this is my traveling companion, Heng. What's going on here?"</p><p>        "Why would we talk to a random on the back of a monster."</p><p>        "Heng is not a monster. Why is everyone so frightened?" I gazed behind those who had approached me, guards to what was essentially an empty village.</p><p>        "Every nice the BatWolves come from the caves. They hunt our Hybrid pigs. They attack our villagers out at night and the shrieking the howling! No one can get a good night of sleep and we're too scared to be out. " The soldier spilled out these words as if he'd been waiting to share them with someone but was kind of worried about and somehow I became the most logical outlet for his emotional turmoil.</p><p>        "Aren't you a soldier? Isn't he a soldier, too? Why don't you guys just fight back." I motioned towards the other soldier, he had been quiet this whole time. </p><p>        "There are too many. We're stationed soldiers but we were not and are not prepared to deal with the infestation and nightly attacks." I felt Heng shove the back of me with his head. </p><p>        "I will help. What do we know about them?"</p><p>        "They travel in flocks. They hunt only at night. They are extremely territorial. The only way we have kept them away from ourselves is fire."</p><p>        "Fire, hm?" </p><p>        "Yeah. Fire. Not exactly the easiest weapon of choice for a town of nonbenders."</p><p>        "As well as well. Basically anyone not in the Fire Nation huh."</p><p>        "Yeah, basically."</p><p>        "I will do my best," I paused and looked at the sky. "I can see the sun is setting now, where are they coming from?"</p><p>        "Bramble Boulder Cave. It's Southeast from our little town."</p><p>        "Got it. Come on Heng." I walked on looking to the sky as the colors faded from it, Heng was following along at my heel. "We got this, don't we boy?" Heng sort of growl-purr-murred at me and did the thing he did when we first met and he took me for a flight. He slipped his head underneath me so I was set on his back and instead and walked on. "Thanks for the ride, Heng." I pat his head and he continued. </p><p>        "Wait, Girl."</p><p>        "It's Y/N."</p><p>        "Y/N." A soldier had run to me he gave me a torch. "I don't really know what you plan to do to be able to get the BatWolves to stop being a problem for our town. But I thought I should give you this."</p><p>        "Thank you. Now get back to town yourself. I'll be okay, I have my TigerCat. And now I have this torch."</p><p>        "Good luck." He ran off after that and I noticed the gleam of his weapon and realized something. Iroh didn't give me back my own blade when that happened. Unfortunate. I was going Weapon Less.. but. Not without Bending. I knew what I had to do. Now, if I could just do it without constantly losing my weapons. Something had occurred to me now, with how far north I was, It seemed quite crazy that there could be BatWolves here.. I wondered if they were different from the ones of other areas of the world. Of other places, they must be. </p><p>        The sun was very low in the sky now, and the cave had a quiet sort of chittering from it. I took a deep breath, gently kicked at Heng's sides and he walked forward into the mouth of the beast. And then I heard something behind me. The soldiers had come and they seemed a little bashful.</p><p>        "It. It really did occur to us we couldn't let a stranger wildly try to fix our problems for us. So we came to help."</p><p>        "Okay, stay close to me."</p><p>        "Yes." With that we all walked further into the cave. I guessed, we have a few minutes before the creatures stirred and. I was supposed to think of something to do. At least I was a walking prey item, I suppose. Though.. Heng might scare them off, perhaps that could work. </p><p>        The first shriek was sounded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Cave of Struggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to think quickly now for as soon as that sudden shriek sounded. They came in massive numbers. I saw now, that these creatures were indeed different here. They were larger than the Wolfbats in other places. And their pelts were shining white with a silvery sheen that came from their wings. They must be some sort of specified cooler-climate, Northern variety of Wolfbat. They were horrifying, and I felt Heng underneath me stiffen and the growl that came from his body was deep and angry. All of their eyes were a misty golden-blue. As if they undulated in the tiniest amount of light a shimmering sheen, horrible things. Yet it was also hypnotically beautiful in that strange way that the eyes of a predator are. In fact, it was a similar beauty to that of which Heng had within the pools of his eyes. They were golden, like those of those within the Fire Nation. But they held intelligence and a burning emotional kindness. With the added level of intellect of being a predator creature. Truly, Heng had beautiful eyes if I thought about it. I found myself often easily entranced with his more feline eyes.</p><p>        The shriek must have been only a way for them to communicate with each other as they did not attack us immediately instead they watched us and slunk around while a few of the beasts flew above our heads. They were ghastly as could be.  And there were so many. One of the men who had come, the soldiers from the town quietly spoke to me. It felt like he was trying to keep his voice steady, quiet, and slow.</p><p>        "We. Have heard of times, where people have not come back from these caves."</p><p>        "I see." I responded in a steady voice. "Are they still scared of fire, for sure?"</p><p>        "Yes. There is no doubt there those who have returned brought ample firepower." The other soldier responded.</p><p>        I felt now that Heng was stepping with exceptionally gentle, slow, methodical padding movements though the deep growl from him was intense. I could not really fight from his back. Not well at least. And now, I didn't have a sword any longer to fight with. I would need, once more to get another weapon. Or grow even more comfortable in my bending. No one knew who I would meet would be aware that I had any previous skills, they would know only the Bending style I tried to use around them. I had to think quickly about what would be the best action here. I was a strong Air Bender. It was in fact my biggest strength. But my fire would frighten the creatures. But I also did not really want to actually hurt any of them. I slowly, so very slowly removed myself from the back of Heng.</p><p>        The Wolfbats still did not attack and it was only now that I realized they were waiting. For our light to die, I should have noticed it before but without my even realizing the two soldiers had lit their own torches and were holding the glowing objects in front of themselves, with their other hands holding short blades. I felt, looking back at them now - seeing the light that those torches had already been mostly spent. And they would in fact go out soon. I had mine. But I had a plan for it. I wanted to ignite it to use to keep them at bay if the moment called for it. </p><p>        "Our torches will die soon. They will not wait much longer after that happens."</p><p>        "I understand." Heng, I still heard him growling. I saw now even that the feathers of his rump that sat atop his tail were raised out. Like a canine might raise the hackles upon its back only in his case it was his feathers. </p><p>        "Here, please come closer for a second. I want to give you my dagger." One of the soldiers said, I noted now suddenly that he was quite a handsome person. He seemed younger than the other. He might have been his son for I felt between them that sort of kinship that comes of family.</p><p>        "Thank you." He was still clutching his torch but being close enough now to take the dagger from him, still moving slowly. Carefully as if any sudden movement would cause all of the creatures to charge.</p><p>        "Son - Soldier. Are you sure about that?"</p><p>        "I think she needs it."  The torches were seeming to grow smaller and smaller. "We never even said our names. I'm Hixis. The other soldier, He is Demetri." </p><p>        "You're father and son. And somehow you've been the ones tasked with being guards for this town..."</p><p>        "Yes." Hixis said, and I was able to see in the dying light how fine his features were, and how bright his eyes were. But they were scared. And, I could only guess. Both of them might grow even more scared. Even more unsettled when and if I used my Fire Bending.. but if I had to. I had to. I was thankful for the tiny weapon I had now, though I still felt the torch was the best weapon I could have for the fact that light, fire can be a saving grace. Perhaps that is the beauty in controlled flames.</p><p>        The torches went out. The Wolfbats suddenly descended upon us. And it was nothing short of a mess. I was so very much so over my head. How did I think I could do this it all felt in slow motion. As soon as one of the creatures made to leap at me it was Heng who thwarted its attempt. He propelled himself forward with a speed I'd never seen from him, using his wings to boost his speed. His giant paw was able to deal a powerful and quick blow. I saw fur fly, but I also saw the creature yelp and run off. He had successfully gotten one of them to leave. That was good, but there was so many more.</p><p>        Hixis and Demetri were working together to fight back from a trio of the Wolfbats who had decided to go for them. Their slashes with their short weapons were well aimed.  But I could tell they did not care if they killed them. They wanted to live themselves. And I so understood this, but before I could watch further or wonder how they produced more blades another leaped at me. This time Heng was busy, caught in his own battle with a duo of them that I might have guessed were a mated pair of the creatures. For they worked together swiftly, I saw from the corners of my eyes as I used a well-timed and well-shot gust of my Air Bending to send flying away the Wolfbat which leaped. It yelped, slamming against a wall of the cave. It did not get up. When this happened, something in me felt ever so slightly pained. I didn't mean to do that. But it was done and I had to live. Another attempted to strike me down and this time - my little sword saved me for it just grazed the awful maw of the creature and it disliked this. A swift useful, yet off the typical movement kick of Air sent it twirling where it yelped unhappily and flew off. Out of the cave, but likely too distraught to cause any real damage outside or be a nuisance to anyone. </p><p>        I continued, with a deep breath - a superbly deep breath as another two descended upon me. And swiftly, they were thrown away. These two immediately got up though and returned to their endeavor to reach me. </p><p>        "Your torch!" He was right, I think it was Hixis who spoke. I attempted, swiftly to spark it on the floor but when this did not work I was able to - with the fire within me fueled by a need for safety to spark the tip just enough to get the torch to burn. Unfortunately, when it was lit I was filled with an intense dread for what I saw had transpired while I was too busy with my own fights to notice. Heng was overwhelmed, I saw him using his wings to try to push them away, flapping but so many had come for him. They must have seen him as the strongest adversary and as such the most important to take down. I was suddenly in such a rush to get to him, he had gotten so deep in without me realizing. I saw them attempting to overpower him. They were succeeding. There was so many, too many. Way too many. </p><p>        "Heng!" I hurried to his side, and the anger within me suddenly swelled as I couldn't see him anymore. I didn't think now, I swallowed and I gave in to my own fire within which sent the pack wheeling back into the cave. Horrified, shrieking, yelping. Flying and running back. But Heng. I heard the gasps behind me from the sudden display of my own unyielding firepower. My fire sparked with the brightness of the sun. It filled the cave and thrashed like the wilds. It was an immense showing of strength that even I didn't know I could muster with anything other than my Air. When I finally was at his side. I noticed Heng's wings were spread out. He didn't even have the ability to pull them to his body as he usually did. I leaned down, so gently I was stroking his broad head. He had, it seems lost a chunk of his ear in his struggle. "I'm so sorry.. oh Heng. Heng. Heng." I was crying now, the tears were flowing from my eyes without restraint falling and tangling themselves within his fur, slipping from his feathers. </p><p>        Heng still purred at me, it was raspy. And I saw him look at me. His golden eyes were so dull. It hurt so bad. I couldn't restrain myself, Leaning down to hug him. As gently as I could. "Please... Heng.. Be okay. You can pull through this. You have to pull through this." </p><p>        Hixis and Demetri now came to me.</p><p>        "We-"</p><p>        "Please.. don't.. I know. I know. I used fire."</p><p>        "No. Please we. We do not care." Hixis spoke, for some reason, this stranger thought he needed to offer his touch to comfort me. I did not fight this, but I did not rise from Heng. </p><p>        "We want to help him," Demetri said this, he was the one who before had called him a monster. I made that connection now. "Let us try."</p><p>        I couldn't speak. I couldn't see how I could travel. I couldn't bear the idea of moving onward without Heng by my side. How could I even get the rest of the way? It wasn't like I had a ship fly or ride on. It felt like a long time passed. But. I had to be strong in my own right. I couldn't freeze up. I couldn't clam up I couldn't fail and give up now. I couldn't abandon absolutely everything even though each and every piece of me felt suddenly shattered. And so very scared. </p><p>        "Okay. However you can try to help him, please... please do. But I can't stay, I can't stay."</p><p>        "There is unlikely to be an easy answer to someone who can bend more than one element that isn't the Avatar." Demetri said this, and he bowed his head and he reached a hand out to Heng. He pressed it firmly against him. "His heart still beats. We will see to him. I will not make a promise I fear not being able to keep, but we will do everything we can. Hixis will lead you to a ship of ours and he will sail for you to where you need. We may be a small town, but we understand travel. This is our payment to you for ridding us of those beasts which I imagine will be quickly seeking a new home to torture."</p><p>        I rose now, and I tried so hard to swallow my emotions as my monk training had taught me. To release and stay calm. To let go of earthly worries, fears, possessions. But I felt my heart shattered inside. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "I will sail with you. To where you are going." Hixis said this with a clear voice.</p><p>        "Northern Water Tribe."</p><p>        "We are not so exceptionally far from them, perhaps a weeks travel at sea if we sail well." I didn't answer him, I just tried to look ahead. I tried not to think of Heng and if they were able to save him. And if, if they did how I would ever see him again. If I could bear the thought of not seeing him again. If I could bear the idea of worrying, always. "It's okay." He said softly to me. "You can grieve however you need to and for as long as you must. I... I lost my little sister along with my mother in an attack. I did not want to talk, for a very long time.. it took me a long while to grieve how I needed to." He took a deep breath, I heard him. "My father is an amazing medicine man. He wanted to be sure to not lose anyone else. He will try his hardest to make sure your.. Heng pulls through." </p><p>        I still had a hard time clinging to hope knowing how Heng looked. How his fur had been attacked, how his feathers weren't all there perfectly as they should be. How his eyes did not shine like pools of gold and life quite as they did before. </p><p>----</p><p>Day 1 at sea</p><p>        I sat on the deck by Hixis. He regaled me with tales of the Northern Water Tribe of which he said he had heard many fantastic things. He even spoke of how they insisted on teaching only their women to heal with their water bending. Their men to battle. Surprisingly, he found this ridiculous. That it would be of most use if everyone could heal and fight so anyone willing and capable could do what was needed when it was needed. I didn't speak much to him, I just nodded and listened as he watched the horizon. </p><p>        "Sailing is generally safe, especially out here. We're unlikely to run into anyone else.. certainly not going to crash!" </p><p>        He didn't expect me to respond, he let me have my thoughts and nod as I wanted but he just kept talking. He had long since lost the attire of a soldier. Now, I noticed truly. He was a handsome man. His hair was a surprisingly satisfying shade of golden. His eyes were the striking green that was normally only among those with Earth Bending lineage. It was odd to think, his father had blue. I wondered about his mother and sister. </p><p>Day 2 at sea</p><p>        I still did not talk much I just didn't have it in me to bring too many words to the surface. But Hixis did and he even smiled. It was sort of weird. </p><p>        "You know, I'd oddly comfortable with you Y/N." I smiled and nodded. I tried to be polite, but my mind was still with Heng. I hope he was healing. I hope he was recovering. I hope he didn't feel like I'd abandoned him.. even though I kind of did. He would understand. He would understand. He had to understand he had to know how much I cared for him and how important he was to me. He was the one that lead me to that statue, he had to be connected to knowledge in a way special to animals. </p><p>Day 3 at sea</p><p>        "If you wondered about my eye color." Hixis asked me wildly at the sun rose high in the sky and our sailing was smooth but the air felt as if a storm was waiting to brew. It was a little horrifying, it reminded me of that day. It reminded me of how Heng had sat.. all night to keep me from getting wet. I still got sick, but he sat with me all that time. He stayed by me the entire time I was out like a light in the darkness of fever. He was there.</p><p>        "I admit, I have wondered."</p><p>        "I have. Such hard feelings on healing ever since what happened. My father never was taught how to heal."</p><p>        "I thought your father couldn't bend."</p><p>        "He swore off of it since he wasn't able to save his wife and child. He found me, while he was traveling trying to find purpose. He took me in as his own and I've never had a single day pass where I didn't feel as if he loved me just as if I was his own. I never felt like I was a replacement... but. This is why he became such a fantastic medicine man. He never wanted to lose anyone ever again to anything. Not an attack, not sickness. And with no one to teach him and no way to figure out even if he possesses the natural water bending healing abilities he had stuck to other means. Which he knows all too well."</p><p>        "I see." The words left unspoken were of how he was dealing with Heng. At this point, Hexis knew just as well as I did as we were miles away by this point. </p><p>Day 4 at sea</p><p>        The storm felt closer now. Or perhaps we were heading into it.</p><p>        "We will pass through this storm tonight." Hixis spoke as if he could read my mind sometimes.</p><p>-----</p><p>        The storm was here. And somehow, without Hixis by my side. Being out at sea I was absolutely as terrified as I could be. Hixis seemed to sense this, and he came to me and just sort of sat with me as the ship sat. </p><p>        "The storm is not horrible, do not worry." Yet the sounds of the waves crashing into the sides of the ship. The cracking in the sky and the sudden flashes that found their way somehow even below deck horrified me now. I was held by Hixis now. He saw my fear and he hugged me. </p><p>        Day 5 at sea</p><p>        The storm had passed, the ship was safe and we were on deck again. The sky was bright and beautiful, Hixis sailed skillfully. </p><p>        "I'm sorry." </p><p>        "You do not need to be sorry for being scared." I sighed at his kindness, and another day was able to pass.</p><p>Day 6 at sea</p><p>["you" instead of "I" here]</p><p>        Hixis kissed you, suddenly. And when you backed away in alarm he gasped slightly. </p><p>        "I'm sorry." The rest of day 6 was very awkward for you.</p><p>Day 7 at sea</p><p>        This was the last day before you were meant to arrive at the Northern Water Tribe. Where you believed your friends were. Where you had a feeling Zuko would be soon. Little did you know the wild sight you would see.... war ships.</p><p>        "Oh no." You thought, but Hixis. Persevered. </p><p>        "I will get you to shore regardless. I know it.. well here." You did not mention the kiss and Hixis did not either. Now if only you could fight that weird flutter that flapped in your stomach when you looked at him. If only you could fight the wild fact that you dreamed of Prince Zuko sometimes.. and sometimes you remembered it. And sometimes, those dreams were very very sweet. And.. you almost wondered, if your prophetic abilities of your own were telling you something. Or if it was perhaps just a little bit of too long at sea insanity in your mind.</p><p>Land.</p><p>        "We're here." Hixis said, as the boat was docked just away from the war ships in waiting.</p><p>        "Good luck, getting to where you need to go."</p><p>        "Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Freeze and Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Hixis has been able to clearly maneuver the ship in order to dock it without a dock was rather cool. You figured he must have had many years of practice with such things or at least he was a natural sailor. <br/>         With your feet now firmly onshore you took a deep breath, which you felt you did a lot now, Hixis made a decision that surprised you greatly just then as well.</p><p>        "I will go with you until you get to where you need to get to."</p><p>        "Will your ship be safe?" You inquired back at him.</p><p>        "The ship will be safe. I want to be sure you get to where you need." He paused and added in a very quiet voice. "Maybe I am crazy for suddenly feeling for you, but I just want to know that you're safe somehow." You did not respond to him immediately when he said that. The moments felt like forever as they stretched on before you glanced out at the ships and glanced back at Hixis. Then out at the sea with the imposing ships floating in the distance. Maybe you wanted to suddenly feel as if you could find something new to cling to, but really you were unable to do any such things. </p><p>        "That is very kind of you."</p><p>        "It's okay." He said this with the slightest tone of pain. You were obviously not quite so interested in him. Yet, still, you felt something. But you also felt your dreams would one day be a reality and you felt all messed up inside. Even since Madam Wu spoke to you as she did. Said what she said.</p><p>        "We need to go."</p><p>        "Yes." And on the two of you walked, you noted in the sky that the moon could be seen, it was huge. But not quite full yet still round and beautiful. "I wonder for what reason they seem to be there, waiting."</p><p>        "You do not know?"</p><p>        "Know what?"</p><p>        "Water Benders are strongest with the moonlight.."</p><p>        "Oh. I should have known that." You said this and you sighed softly, Hixis suddenly groaned.</p><p>        "We really do have quite a walk ahead of us. We're basically circumventing the typical entrance to this particular place in order to instead reach it from behind. And we'll need to climb..."</p><p>        "That's quite ridiculous.."</p><p>        "I doubt we can just waltz in the front door especially considering.."</p><p>        "You're right."</p><p>        -----</p><p>        Now it was time for the two of you to climb. But, you had a better idea. You were an Air Bender. You could scale massive heights fairly quickly, though this wouldn't be able to help Hixis lest he could hold on. </p><p>        "I need you to hold me."</p><p>        "Uh-"</p><p>        "We're about to scale this area we need to. We can get down just as easily, trust me." Hixis did as you told him, he held on and you were able to Air-Hop to ascend the cliff side it worked surprisingly well. Then you were met with a rather wild sight. It was a blizzard, but seemingly only up here. The clouds of puff were throwing down thick snow. Yet you still felt something. Something telling you that you needed to move on in this direction.</p><p>        "Trust in your gut." You heard the voice of Avatar Roku suddenly. "You'll be reunited soon."</p><p>         You missed Heng so much. He would have made this travel.. perhaps not faster as you wouldn't want him to fly in the blizzard and he probably wouldn't want to anyway. But at least you would be with him. You thought of his golden eyes once again how sometimes when you would awake from a night fright no one else would be aware for you would be so quiet. But Heng would be there,e purring and shoving his big broad head into your side to comfort you. Or flopping one of his wings on top of you as if he wanted to keep you warm. You were an Air Bender who could control your internal temperature with the air itself but you appreciated the big TigerEagle so very much. Tears suddenly started to fall as you were walking on.</p><p>        "Oh, Y/N are you okay?"</p><p>        "No. Yes. No. I'm sorry. I thought of Heng,"</p><p>        "I said, grieve as you need. It is okay we can stop."</p><p>        "We can't stop, we can't."  So on you walked and then. You heard something that made your heart race. It was the voices of Katara and Sokka. They were calling for Aang. You hurried with every single bit you could muster. Hixis was right with you, his strides were barely able to keep up with you yet he did manage, the snow slowed you enough for someone with the skill to run with the wind to keep up. </p><p>        "Sokka! Katara! Hear me, too ! Please! It's Y/N!"</p><p>        You didn't hear anything for a few more moments, the blizzard was thick as could be. But, you finally heard something and it warmed you even more than your breath could ever dream of doing despite being a skill you had mastered to absolute perfection.</p><p>        "Y/N!" It was Katara. "WHERE?"</p><p>        "FOLLOW! MY! VOICE! KATARA SOKKA!" You continued to bellow out before the face of Appa finally came into view, Katara and Sokka stayed on his back. You were quick to hop up and you felt bad for a moment -"Hixis. Uh. Sokka, Katara, I made a friend. Please."</p><p>        Sokka blurted out,</p><p>        "Yes. Okay, whatever we need to find Aang! WE can't believe we found you run up his tail!" Hixis obeyed, circling Appa and hopping onto his tail and managed to scramble his way into the saddle. </p><p>        "What happened?" you blabbered out and Katara, tears streaked her face.</p><p>        "I failed against Zuko and he took Aang. I couldn't protect him he took Aang."</p><p>        "Woah. Woah, Katara it's okay woah. Come on."</p><p>        "We can't find him!"</p><p>        "We will find him!" You were very quick to take a similar role to Aang, positivity. You believed in your friends. Sokka was quiet now. But then he spoke up.</p><p>        "What happened?" you actually blushed at that.</p><p>        "Uh. I was. Captured again I'm sorry."</p><p>        "We are sorry we couldn't look for you. We knew we had to get here."</p><p>        "It is okay. I understand.. Zuko's... Uncle let me free. And, he told me to look for Zuko at the price of my freedom."</p><p>        "Well. Y/N That's. Weird. Too weird. Very weird but it doesn't matter now. We find Aang, you find Zuko. And you're bargain will be as such fulfilled... did he want anything else." You shook your head.</p><p>        "He merely just said really, search for him. Find him," Katara sighed. </p><p>        "Zuko." Was all she said, shaking her head now. Hixis now finally spoke up.</p><p>        "So. Uh. I'm Hixis - " Just like that, he told the short story of how he met you. He left out Heng. You couldn't bear that so you swallowed your own sorrow and spoke up.</p><p>        "I lost Heng when I helped his village fend off a huge pack of Wolfbats. There were infesting a cave local to them. And torturing the villagers at night. "</p><p>        "He isn't lost. Y/N. My father. Will try his best." Before more could be spoken on the subject, Katara was suddenly beaming and leading Appa to land. You felt Sokka though, somehow the idiot was kind enough to reach a hand to you and pat you. You mouthed thank you, but you were all too aware of the importance of the upcoming moments. You needed to focus and though doing so was hard you managed to swallow your thoughts of Heng and do so. </p><p>        "Aang!" As soon as she was down, you were al scrambling off of the back of Appa - </p><p>        "Not so fast." Zuko now stood. And you noticed something, Hixis looked at you and Zuko and something in his expression flickered when he saw you see him. "Here for a rematch?"</p><p>        "It won't be much of a rematch Zuko." Katara now had a voice that was very calm and very smooth and the way she whipped up the icy snow and crashed it down knocking Zuko out baffled you. It was so ridiculously strong and the last you knew of her bending abilities she was far from bad but she also wasn’t quite this magnificent and controlled.  She must have found a master. You regretted the fact you were unable to also learn. You would hope she would teach you what she gained in that time. She also, you knew was fueled by her anger and need to protect Aang now after having failed to do so before. </p><p>        "Okay. Okay. WE got to go!" Sokka announced this with urgency. "The morning is coming."</p><p>        "We can't leave him!" After you blurted that out as everyone but Aang was mounting Appa back up, a hand of yours flew over your mouth. </p><p>        "Yeah that is a great idea. Let's just bring back the one who has been chasing all of us. Literally had you captured that sounds fantastic!" </p><p>        "He'll die though - " You added, quieter now. Aang nodded.</p><p>        "Y/N is right. He will die if we leave him here."</p><p>        "Come on guys. Zuko has too much of himself for that."</p><p>        "Sokka, we can't." Aang said this with damn near more conviction that you did. And he was literally just captured by Zuko. You felt a little better, it must simply be the teachings from the monks and the importance of life instilled in you since childhood that lead you to behave the way you did. But you saw that Hixis was now away from you.</p><p>        "Fine. You guys can babysit him." With that Aang and you got him onto Appa and were quickly headed off. Much to your own personal bafflement. You had somehow ended up with Zuko now on your lap. Which was absolutely not something you would have ever expected being able to happen before looking down at him. He looked, sad, and somehow innocent in being knocked out. You wondered if he dreamed in this state. And you wondered why you cared.</p><p>        "What have I missed?" You asked now, to everyone really.</p><p>        "A lot." Sokka said moving his arms in a large circle. "Everything." </p><p>        "I understand... please fill me in."</p><p>        "Will do." And with that, you spent the rest of the trip listening to Sokka tell you everything you missed while Katara watched Aang closely. And you, you had the Prince who had captured you, your friend. Chased you and them around the world on your lap out cold. While the person who helped you reunite with everyone suddenly seemed to feel distant to you. </p><p>        "So right now. We're heading back to the most spiritual place in the Northern Water Tribe to begin once again with a battle with the Fire Nation Battalion that has come to attack the Northern Water Tribe."  Aang suddenly cut in.</p><p>        "And this time. I NEED to make a difference. I wasn't there for my people I can't have that happen again. I was told some things by Koh while I was in the spirit world. The spirits are in danger. You do not need to know who Koh is but he was terrifying." </p><p>        You did not totally understand how exactly that could be as the spirits were not of this plane. </p><p>        You suddenly realized to yourself that you'd somehow ended up playing with Prince Zuko's Ponytail which was crazy for a number of reasons. Hixis didn't stop watching that you noticed his green eyes glancing. </p><p>        "Having a good time there?" Sokka suddenly asked you, noticing too.</p><p>        "Oh. I don't know. I guess I fiddle." You stopped and sighed. You liked playing with hair and it was a habit you rarely got to enjoy and that everyone rarely ever learned as you fought your desire to twiddle. Katara's Hair loopies were quite enticing as well. </p><p>        "As I was saying. We're heading back there now, to continue the fight...And with the Spiritual pond area, we figure that must be as good as any." You nodded, reflecting on him speaking with Katara before while you were deep in thought. They must have come to such conclusions. You had to slowly piece everything together but now, now you were right back into the thick of everything and you didn't quite know what you were going to do but you did know you had to help somehow too. </p><p>        "We're almost back." Aang announced and you blinked slowly thinking. That a time of reckoning was coming very quickly and very suddenly. When you landed, you felt a serene peace float all over you. As all of you dismounted and you sort of.. Helped Aang once again get Zuko out of Appa's saddle and onto the ground. You left him now and your body was awash with it as you stood in this area and took it all in. This felt like the type of area where one could easily converse with the spirits. This was probably what Aang had done, or why he did it. Sokka didn’t quite explain how Zuko ended up taking Aang it why Katara had to protect him. </p><p>        "It's certainly spiritual," You said. Aang suddenly stiffened, and another voice spoke. It seemed to come from the darkness and the steady, slow yet strong voice it was spoken with somehow froze you to the core. </p><p>        "Hello."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    You noted that the sky had darkened, and the world felt wrong. There stood what looked to be a Fire Nation general and you, unfortunately, did not know who he was. But you saw the bag he held. And you saw, standing near him Iroh, Who looked angry.  You did know though, was this anger at the sack the General had? Was it at the lot of you? Were you a horrible judge of character and he was actually horrible. You didn't know. </p><p>        "I feel.. faint." A white-haired girl had said, you didn't know who she was.</p><p>        "Yue. I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." Aang had said and Katara, she too nodded. You felt also this odd faintness. And as the moon in the sky rose as red as blood that was shed onto white snow in the dead of winter you gulped and swallowed suddenly realizing what must be happening. Everyone did. </p><p>        "I am ... a legend, now!" Was announced by the man with the sack, the fish inside. The same one who had said hello only shortly before, " The Fire Nation will, for generations, tell stories about the great Zhao, who darkened the moon. They will call me, Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moon Slayer, Zhao the Invincible!" Momo suddenly tackled him, scrambling around his face. "Get off! Get it off!" Momo flew away chirping and such he flew on. You noted now, Yue spoke to Sokka. You didn't hear her though. And the world it felt so very wrong bathed in a crimson glow. </p><p>        You take in, the soldiers behind the general readying themselves into their fighting stance. You, too do as such. As Aang, Sokka and Katara followed suit. Even Hixis, who was essentially thrown into this threw himself into a fighting stance. You saw that Iroh did not change his stance instead he made eye contact with you for just a second, nodded ever so slightly and returned his gaze to the General you did not know the name of. </p><p>        "Don't bother." The General suddenly said. Holding a knife to the sack with the fish within. Aang spoke up now.</p><p>        "Zhao, don't! " Now you knew he was Zhao, without a doubt and Zhao spoke now.</p><p>        "No. It is my destiny to destroy the moon. To destroy the water tribe in absolute entirety."  Aang responded with power to his voice and knowledge beyond the years even he and you had,</p><p>        "Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Iroh suddenly spoke up.</p><p>        "The Avatar is right, Zhao." Zhao threw his gaze, angry upon Iroh now.</p><p>        "General Iroh, why am I not surprised at all to discover your treachery?" Iroh responded smoothly and you realized you were holding your breath.</p><p>        "I am no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon, too; we all depend on the balance of the world." His voice grew more ferocious as he finished what he was saying.</p><p>         "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold. Let it go, now!" Zhao you noticed now bent down. Very slowly and he released the Koi Fish as you saw now back into the water. Instantly the world felt better and the crimson coating ceased. But then a few wretched moments passed and Zhao screamed in anger suddenly slashing with a thick swath of fire. The light in the world faded, the moon it was dark. He had attacked the fish. He had destroyed the moon. Iroh immediately went into a fighting stance with a full attack. He sent such a quick succession fo flames at Zhao that you saw he struggled to even avoid it. And the world, the colorless world now was illuminated only by the flames of a man who you somehow had felt you would never see be angry. Almost immediately chaos broke out and everyone fought the soldiers. Iroh took them all down just as quickly. And you, Sokka, Yue, Hixis, Iroh, Aang and Katara all walked to the spring. The other Koi Fish was circling its dead partner. Zhao had fled, and now you saw also that Zuko had slipped away at some point. Crazy how he didn't immediately make to try to capture Aang. You saw that as a notable improvement if he could resist it even once for a moment. Hixis came to you now that everything had calmed down, he wrapped an arm around you as Sokka die for Yue. You did not fight this from him, as any sign of comfort made you feel even a little better now. As the world was ruined.</p><p>        "There's no hope now, it's over," Yue said this, wrapped in Sokka's arms. She had tears dripping from her eyes they were still very blue and very beautiful you noted. Aang. His eyes were glowing as were his tattoos even his mouth now.</p><p>        "No, it's not over." With that said, Aang walked into the center of the pool of water he made eye contact with the other Koi after it had ceased to circle Aang anymore. The color of the water grew brighter and Aang vanished right into it. You could see it slowly move in a pushing sort of motion of a wave away when suddenly Iroh looked closely at Yue. </p><p>        "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is inside of you."</p><p>        "Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back." Yue responded quietly, and Sokka clutched her hand.</p><p>        "No! No! You don't have to do that!"</p><p>        "Sokka. I have to. It is my duty."</p><p>        "Your father told me to protect you.."</p><p>        "I'm sorry Sokka. I have to do this." You were watching this closely with bated breath and a profound sadness within yourself Yue approached the fish and she placed her hand on the wounds left on its body from the flaming strike from Zhao. It is only a few moments allowed to pass before Yue closed her eyes and she gasps and falls back, Sokka caught her. </p><p>        "No! She's gone, she's gone." The sadness in his voice hurt you. Something felt different for a moment and then she vanished from Sokka's arms. You saw Iroh place the Koi Fish back into the pond the water glowed for a few moments again before an image of Yue floats from the water. Now stark white and mystical. You see as she leans down to Sokka, says something you are unable to hear and kisses him before vanishing. The moon returns to the sky and light returns to the world as she is gone. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." You are standing now with everyone and Hixis he is away, his ship brought now to a better point for the port in reference to the city. Which now being able to see in the light of day you realized it was beautiful.</p><p>        "I'm going to return to my village too."</p><p>        "Are you sure?"</p><p>        "I'm sure. I saw something in the way you looked at the burned man. I don't think it is my place to stay, perhaps we will meet again. I will send word when I learn of Heng. Oh, and. Your friends are truly amazing." And just like that, Hixis turned and left on his own ship and you somehow felt weird maybe even off. </p><p>        "Grandpa Pakku What about Aang? He still needs to learn waterbending."</p><p>        "Well, then he better get used to calling you, Master Katara." </p><p>        "But, you can use a ship of ours to head where you need, our crew will lead you as far as they can so you can meet up with an Earth Bending General." And just like that... we were given a ship, a course and on the Gaang went, including you now. But your mind was full of a large number of conflicting feelings. Why had Hixis said that? Would you see him again? Was Heng okay? What would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Avatar State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[[[Well hey this is the first chapter to fully share title with the show!]]]</p><p>        "Okay. Fly East. General Fong is there along with a number of other powerful Earth Bending soldiers. He will be awaiting all of you." </p><p>        "Thank you for taking us this far." Aang said and he bowed.</p><p>        "We were honored to help. Good luck." With that, you and the rest of the Gaang mounted Appa. You happily used your own air bending skill to hop yourself up. Sokka clambered up Appa's Tail, Katara smoothly walked up. Aang, as well of course hopped up quickly and smoothly taking his seat atop Appa's head, reins in his hands. </p><p>        "Appa. Yip Yip!" </p><p>        "Have any of you heard anything else about General Fong?"</p><p>        "Well. While we were there we were informed that he is one of if not the best General in the Earth Bending nation." Sokka went on, Katara nodded and added.</p><p>        "And that he could likely help Aang greatly in his quest for an Earth Bending Master or even become the master."</p><p>        "That is very good... and uh. Katara."</p><p>        "Yes, Y/N?"</p><p>        "You said Grandpa." Katara suddenly beamed slightly.</p><p>        "Pakku. Was in love with our Gran Gran."</p><p>        "I see."</p><p>        "Gran Gran left because she hated their customs. She didn't want to be there with an arranged marriage... They, he didn't want to teach me at first and only gave in when he realized who I was and that those very customs took away from him the love of his life." You nodded in response to this, finding yourself also fidgeting with a piece of Appa's fur braided into the saddle. </p><p>        "We're here." Aang suddenly said pulling Appa to land in the center of the structure. </p><p>        You all were greeted.</p><p>        "Hello! Avatar Aang." He was presented with a sash, "Greetings. Honorable, powerful Katara." She grinned.</p><p>        "I like that."  And on he went.</p><p>         "Hello. Brave Sokka." Sokka grinned exceptionally well. Last, he came to you. "Greetings, Strong Y/N." He walked on, "And! We can not forget the amazing Appa! And the ever dedicated Momo!"</p><p>        "Woah, you know us?" Aang said and you were a little flattered to have been called strong."</p><p>        "We do. Now come, let me bring you to General Fong. But not before you enjoy...."  A sudden explosion of beautiful fireworks kicked up into the sky by Earth Benders. The amazing array of colors and booms and dynamic displays of flashing color was a remarkable sight to see and it was pretty cool to be celebrated. You were pleased by this,</p><p>        You all walked off with him until you reached a very grand room with a man at the end and a couple surrounding soldiers around him.</p><p>        "Hello!" He announced, "I am General Fong." You noticed Katara suddenly fiddle with a flask around her neck as he spoke. You wondered what it was. "Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you singlehandedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole. I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility" Aang responded in a very calm and casual manner.</p><p>        "I try not to think about it too much." Fong responded just as casually,</p><p>        "Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now." Avatar gasped now his calm speech was lost as he called out,</p><p>        " What? No I'm not!" Katara cut in too,</p><p>        "He still needs to master all four elements!" Even you spoke up.</p><p>        "He does! He can't possibly until he has them all mastered!" Fong sighed and spoke up,</p><p>        "Why? With the kind of power he possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battle ships in a matter of minutes, he could defeat the Fire Lord now!" Sokka now spoke up calmly. </p><p>        "Sir he can only do those things when he is in the Avatar state of which he does not have any control of." You were aware now as the conversation continued to go. Fong, demanding, and claiming that Aang had enough power to absolutely decimate the Fire Lord. Especially if he had already taken out a fleet as a one-man army. And that the Avatar State was enough as it was. That with everything that had a chance to happen and the way it had been allowed to happen and just how much all over world decimation the Fire Nation had managed in the years. It ended only when Fong decided to say.</p><p>        "Then. Fine, I will help you to master the Avatar State. That shall solve this little issue of worry perfectly fine." Katara spoke suddenly and you reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. You wanted to comfort her now, she didn't flinch or cease she went on.</p><p>        "No. Aang has made his decision for his fate the way he has chosen." Fond frowned now and motioned away,</p><p>        "The war goes on. That's the infirmary and those are the lucky soldiers." He stroked his beard and went on, "They got to come back. Aang. You could end this war you could being it all to a close and save countless lives right now! You and only you can do it with the Avatar state!"</p><p>        "I will think about it." Aang announced.</p><p>-----</p><p>        Aang came back to you, Katara and Sokka. </p><p>        "I told General Fond I would help him by going into the Avatar sate.." You quietly spoke now.</p><p>        "Aang.." But Sokka spoke up.</p><p>        "I think this is wonderful, remember how he took out the Fire Nation Navy? He was incredible the Fire Lord'll be an absolute piece of cake." Katara shook her head and spoke.</p><p>        "The right way to do this is patience and learning."</p><p>        "We don't have the time to do this the right way I am being realistic." Aang said flatly and curled up now in his bed. </p><p>        "Maybe you could think about it more.." You said and no one responded. You fell asleep. </p><p>        After a day of various methods being attempted to bring about the Avatar state and ultimate failure you end up back in bed in the same room. Exhausted but in a different way and with a mind full and just as you're drifting off to sleep you hear Aang speak to Sokka.</p><p>        "I don't think we should try to bring about the Avatar state." Sokka yawns but responds.</p><p>        "Are you sure?" Aang responds again to him,</p><p>        "Yes. Will he be mad?" Sokka yawns again but chuckled.</p><p>        "Eh. You're the Avatar.. what's the worst he could really do. And who knows better than you anyway you're the Avatar."</p><p>        "Y/N?" Aang finally said. "What about you?" </p><p>        "What about me?" You responded.</p><p>        "Why are you able to bend other elements.. I've noticed you still don't do it much."</p><p>        "Oh, yeah no. I know."</p><p>        "Why?"</p><p>        "I don't feel right."</p><p>        "Why can you? What if... do you have an Avatar state?" You sort of laughed in response.</p><p>        "No. No I do not."</p><p>        "Why can you bend four elements?"</p><p>        "Oh. I. I have four souls, basically."</p><p>        "Four souls? Does that mean you can make your own team?" Sokka asked suddenly and Katara seemed interested now, too.</p><p>        "Avatar Roku shared with me the fact I had unlocked potential to bend more than a single element.. it just needed a push. It was all really confusing and weird and. Apparently I can even be taken over if I'm not careful."</p><p>        "That's crazy." Aang said and he went quite for a few moments. "Katara?"</p><p>        "Yes, Aang?"</p><p>        "You should be teaching her too."</p><p>        "Yes.." Katara said but she paused. "We need to sleep now though. We don't know how it will go with General Fong tomorrow."  So all of you were able to drift to sleep and once more you dreamed of wild things. And Heng. You missed Heng so much. You still didn't know how he was doing. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "General Fong. I just don't think there will be any way to control it. I think I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in intense danger and I think that is how it's supposed to be so that's that."</p><p>        "Are you sure I can't change your mind? I was very afraid you might say something like that..." You were standing now, with Sokka and Katara looking up at Aang. When you heard it suddenly. "Soldiers. Attack the Avatar!" You saw as he sent a huge slab of stone at Aang who was thrown back but broke his fall with fast thinking Air Bending.</p><p>        "General Fong! What are you doing!?"</p><p>        "Getting results!"</p><p>        "I am not your enemy. I will not fight you!" You heard Aang call out as he nimbly avoided even more pieces of Earth being thrown at him. You and Katara and Sokka had to continue to watch the fight as it happened, though it was one sided. Aang was avoiding and dodging a plethora of Earth Coins that were huge and heavy being thrown at him. Lumps of the ground being moved to try to trip him up and he simply continued to run, spin, jump and avoid all of it.                 </p><p>       Suddenly a spear of stone is hurled at Aang and in his attempt to dodge it he is surrounded by a circle of the Earth Coins all being controlled and Bended by a series of skilled soldiers doing their orders of attacking the Avatar. Just as the coins are about to squash Aang he jumps up and out of the way, hopping onto an Air Scooter and Zigzagging through even more a barrage of the coins. And upon reaching the wall and moving up it two soldiers who had been pursuing him on Ostrich horses propel themselves upwards using their Earth Bending. Upon reaching the top they move to trap him and he lets himself go down when he lands. An Earth Coin that had been embedded in the ground is lifted, trapping him and rolling him to Fong.</p><p>         "You can't run forever!"</p><p>         "You can't fight forever!" The General suddenly moved forward smashing the coin Aang was in and in the Debris Aang leaps upwards. You watch still. Before frantically saying to Sokka and Katara.</p><p>         "The General has gone crazy! Trying to force Aang into the Avatar state!" </p><p>        "Yes!" Sokka said and he bolted off to one of the beasts of burden the Earth Benders had been on. You follow him, together you mount the creature. With perhaps a slight amount of trouble. You realize suddenly you've never ridden one of these and that it is much different than anything you've ever been on the back of before. </p><p>        "What's the plan?" You ask Sokka who responds quickly.</p><p>        "Help Aang!" But the Ostrich horse has other ideas and starts galloping away making a series of clouds grunts and truffles with itself. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "You can out run me. She can't" You look back to see Katara suddenly grabbed in the Earth and being slowly dragged down.</p><p>        "No Don't!" Aang yelled out. </p><p>        "I can't move!" She called out.</p><p>        "Katara!" You and Sokka both called out as she was being buried deeper and deeper in the ground. Still without real control of the beast the two of you ride.</p><p>        "Fong! You need to stop this!"</p><p>        "You could save her Aang! Just go into the Avatar state!"</p><p>        "I am trying! I'm trying!" Aang fell to his knees begging.</p><p>        "Please.. Please.. you don't need to do this!" When Fong responded he was so flat in his speech.</p><p>        "Apparently I do." He made one last clench of his fist and Katara sank into the ground fully. "It worked!" Aang was suddenly glowing eyed and the vibe he emanated was terrifying. He was rising and the debris, the dirt the stones all around were flailing around him as the wind blew intensely.  </p><p>        "What has he done.." You whispered to Sokka as the two of you were blown from the creature as it was sent flying too.</p><p>        "Wait! Avatar Aang! Can you hear me, your friend is safe! She is safe, see!" A gentle kick and Katara is revealed a little bit away above ground. Intact and safe."It was only a trick to trigger the Avatar state, a ploy! Do not worry! It worked! We got it, we were successful!" </p><p>        The upcoming moments of time passing are horrifying and you find yourself holding Sokka's hand as the air settles enough to stand normally and Aang and Katara embrace. He says something but you do not hear it. </p><p>        "That was perfect!" General Fong suddenly announced and you glared at him. </p><p>        "You're crazy!" Sokka announced.</p><p>        "Well. I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the Fire Nation!" In response to this Sokka had brought himself behind Fong and he knocked him right out with a club.</p><p>        "Does anyone have a problem with that?" The soldiers all shake their heads and one weakly says.</p><p>        "Do you still need an escort?" </p><p>        "I think. We are fine." Katara says flatly and next thing you know you're back on the back of Appa. </p><p>        "Yip Yip!"</p><p>-----</p><p>        "I think we are safe here, Prince Zuko." Iroh announced panting. </p><p>        "I can't believe Azula would try to fool us such ways."</p><p>        "Prince Zuko.."</p><p>        "Perhaps I can. Okay."</p><p>        "We are officially banished."</p><p>        "I was already banished." Nothing else was said as Zuko brought a blade to his topknot and cut it off. He passed the blade to Iroh who also sliced his from his head where the both proceeded to drop the topknots into the water after a few moments of looking at the clumps of hair that had been heavy pieces of their identity and status. </p><p>        Little do the two of them know, they are being watched by a pair of golden eyes from the bushes who knows them too well and who neither of them would ever expect to be close by. </p><p>        "Uncle?" </p><p>        "Yes?" Iroh responded,</p><p>        "Did you hear that twig? Could it be Azula" </p><p>        "I don't believe so Prince Zuko... but we should keep moving."</p><p>        And so on the two of them walked now being followed by something and thinking of everything that had happened. Prince Zuko had thought Azula was there to bring him back because his Father wanted him back regardless of the Avatar. But his uncle heard a soldier say 'prisoner' and it was at that moment they quickly had to make their escape. Iroh was skilled and quick and able easily to overpower the soldiers so they could flee and flee they did into the forest where it set in that they would not be welcomed back into the Fire Nation. Except as prisoners. </p><p>-----</p><p>        You and the rest of the Gaang have landed and are having a wee rest before you move on You are now in deep to learning to Water Bend alongside Aang. With Katara as the Master Teacher. </p><p>        "Get ready!" Katara announces and you take a deep breath readying yourself as Aang does. Creating an octopus of the water around you, Aang does as well and Katara starts sending shards of ice at the two of you of which you must grab with your water tentacles and throwback or away. You're not half bad, but you are a bit sloppy and it is fighting alongside Aang that helps you as he makes up for your weakness. But being able to let yourself also make use of your water bending brings you a level of joy you didn't realize it could. </p><p>        And then, you hear it. Distant music. As a little group of singing nomads comes. Playing their instruments sporting flowers in their hair and lively happy go lucky attitudes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Darkness sees the Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fairly dialogue-heavy chapter ; pardon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Da, da, da. Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and brokenhearted. " Is finally heard clearly, Sokka who had been on a leaf floating peacefully around the water fell off it alarmed by the cluster of nomads who had come close to you all. You laughed but then flicked your attention to the group who had now come to be right at the side of the river. "Hey, river people!" One of them announced, and Katara said back a little puzzled.</p><p>        "We are not river people."</p><p>        "Then what type of people are you?" The nomad asked again.</p><p>        "Just....... people." Aang said and you sort of peeked at them with a head tilt and added as if feeling the need to add even more validity to the simple statement of being people. </p><p>        "People people."</p><p>        "Huh, well aren't well all brother!" The Nomad responded and Sokka now who had crept closer as well spoke up.</p><p>        "Who are you?"</p><p>        "I'm Chong and this is my wife, Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us!" Aang got excited then.</p><p>        "Hey! I'm a nomad too!"</p><p>        "Woah! Me too, man!" Chong responded with a large amount of joy, wildly strumming on his instrument some sort of lute before looking back at Sokka. </p><p>        "Uh, you just said that I know." Aang responded in a puzzled tone.</p><p>        "Nice underwear!" Sokka having crept himself closer now presented himself in just his swimming trunks. He was suddenly tan scarlet in blushing grabbing Momo to cover himself up and slinking away muttering and sputtering to himself in embarrassment. You laughed a little now and looked back at the Nomads. You had a good if confused vibe about them.</p><p>-----</p><p>        Iroh was knelt down admiring a rather pretty flower with long graceful petals and a lovely green stem with luscious leaves coming from its stem. It is a lovely red and white color. He gasped in awe as he viewed the lovely foliage. </p><p>        "Uncle! I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." He raised a fist to the sky and yelled out before stopping and returning his gaze to Iroh. "What are you doing?" Iroh is still at the flower, doting over it.</p><p>        "You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious, it's heartbreaking. That, or it's the white jade, which is poisonous and unfortunate..." </p><p>        "We need food, not Tea, Uncle. I'm going fishing." With that Zuko marched off fairly angrily shaking his head and running a hand through the now short hair that covered his entire head. </p><p>        "Ooh.... Delectable tea." Iroh said in a dreamy, wishful manner before speaking with a more suspicious nature dripping from his voice  "Or a horrible horrible poison." </p><p>        Zuko, at the waterside is attempting to spear fish. His attempts are not getting him anywhere very quickly at all as he misses the fish due likely to a lack of fair depth perception. He is being watched closely from the woods. He doesn't know that he is.</p><p>-----</p><p>        Sokka comes now around a bunch of trees to see Appa has had his fur braided, and the gang and you along with the nomads all lounging around the huge flying bison. </p><p>        "Hey, Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere!" Aang suddenly announced and you nodded before adding.</p><p>        "They really have! And where they've not been they've heard songs and stories of!"</p><p>        "Not everywhere of course little Arrow head." Chong said idly strumming his lute and waving his head back and forth causing the plethora of flowers in his hair to sway a little back and forth with the beat of his movement. </p><p>        "They even said they can take us to see a huge Nightcrawler!"</p><p>        "On the way there's a lovely waterfall that produces a never ending rainbow." You watched the person who said that they said it in a lovely dreamy voice. Sokka shook his head and spoke.</p><p>        "Look. I really hate being the wet blanket of the group but because Katara is busy I guess I don't have a choice." Katara glared at him as Lily braised her hair and you chuckled again as your hair was fiddled with by one of the nomads as well. You were all sort of sidetracked if you were honest with yourself and honestly you were enjoying it. It was a rare treat to relax and enjoy yourself. "We need to get to Omashu. No idling no worms and most important absolutely no rainbows."</p><p>        "You've got a bad case of destination fever pony tail man. You're worried too much about where you're going." Lily piped up after her husband.</p><p>        "You need to focus more on the going less on the there." Sokka groaned out.</p><p>        "O. Ma. Shu." Katara sighed and spoke up.</p><p>        "I guess Sokka's right we need to find King Bumi so Aang can practice Earth Bending somewhere safe." Chong gleefully spoke up now.</p><p>        "Aaa! You need Omashu!" Sokka slapped his forehead smack in the center with the palm oh his hand. You thought for a moment before speaking thinking you had heard something and not liking the fact that you thought you heard something.</p><p>        "Guys, did you all hear that?" Chong was puzzled.</p><p>        "No. Did you all hear about the story of the secret pass through the mountains?" Katara questioned that,</p><p>        "Real or a legend?"</p><p>        Chong got hilarious serious for a moment before he spoke.</p><p>        "Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earth bending itself." He started strumming on his lute with a wild yet delicate joy, "Two lovers, forbidden from one another, the war divides their people and the mountain divides them apart! Built a path to be together!" He stopped playing and spoke up, his puzzled tone of voice having returned, "Yeah, I forget the next couple of lines, but then it goes ... " And he returned to his singing, "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"</p><p>        Everyone, including you had now gotten caught up in his quite fun sing song about the Secret Tunnel! Sokka, arms crossed and unamused.</p><p>        "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine." Aang stopped and nodded.</p><p>        "Yeah. Thank you for the help! But Appa really hates tunnels. We need to do what keeps Appa most happy and comfortable!" So, with that you parted ways. You hugged the nomads grinning. </p><p>        "Thanks for your time! We enjoyed it." Before mounting up onto Appa with a rather graceful Air Bending fueled hop up onto Appas Saddle. Everyone followed and off you went.</p><p>-----</p><p>        And now you're under aerial attacks from a small army of Fire Nation soldiers. Desperately trying to escape the onslaught sending Appa around and around. A plethora of fireballs being launched as well as straight-up catapulted at the lot of you. </p><p>        "Attack!" Called from one of the air ships a Commander of some sort and even more things flew at you all.  All of you scream out before heading to the ground. </p><p>        "aaaa!" And when you finally feel slightly out of harms way you're all strolling covered in ash and scorch marks. On the move you pass the nomads once again who were having a grand old time playing and singing before Sokka firmly points forward and announced.</p><p>        "Cave Pathway! Now."</p><p>-----</p><p>        Zuko has returned from his fishing adventure, getting only one small morsel of fish speared on a large branch. It makes the small fish seem somehow even less substantial than the two bite creature already is. Zuko walks on carrying his fish and sighing before a hunched over Iroh. </p><p>        "Prince Zuko? Remember the plant I thought could be tea or poison.."</p><p>        "Uncle you didn't."  Iroh turned and sighed.</p><p>        "I did and it wasn't," Zuko screamed, alarmed by the puffy face of his uncle blotched in red splotches now, dropping the branch with the fish on it in his alarm.</p><p>        "Aaaa!" Iroh looks back at him and goes on quite calmly all things considered,</p><p>        " When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing.  But look what I found. These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade. That, or maka'ole berries that cause blindness." Zuko glaring now at his uncle, takes the branch of berries and hurls them away.</p><p>        "We are not taking any more chances with these plants! We need help." </p><p>        "But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation." He is scratching at his newfound rash vigorously. Zuko thinks for a moment.</p><p>        "If they discover us the Earth Kingdom will have us killed."</p><p>        "But if the Fire Nation finds us we have to deal with Azula." The two now looked at each other and both started walking on towards the same direction after a short pause looking between.</p><p>        "Earth Kingdom it is!" Zuko announced.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "How far are we from the tunnel now" Sokka asked the Nomads, Chong responded.</p><p>        "Oh. It is not just one tunnel. The lovers' didn't want anyone to find out about their love so they built a whole huge labyrinth." Sokka stopped dead in his tracks.</p><p>        "Labyrinth?"</p><p>        "We'll figure it out, I'm sure." Chong responded with easygoing pleasure, Oh! Hey, we're here!" Lily spoke smile, beaming and dreamy.</p><p>        "We need only worry about the curse!" Sokka groaned now at an inscription on the side of the caves. </p><p>        "A curse???" Chong nods and in the same voice a his wife speaks on.</p><p>        "The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise, you'll be trapped in them forever." Lily added softly yet oddly brightly.</p><p>        "And die of course." Chong suddenly lit up.</p><p>        "Hey I remembered the rest of the song! And Die!" He said this ominously and you groaned and shook your hide thinking of how yikes this whole nonsense was. Sokka spoke up now.</p><p>        "Nope. That's it we're not going through some cursed hole!"</p><p>        "There is a huge campfire in the sky!" One of the Nomads spoke up looking up, Katara responded.</p><p>        "There is no campfire Moku-"</p><p>        "The Fire nation. They're tracking us." You said, grimly and Sokka nodded.</p><p>        "Cave it is I guess." And all of you marched in. With Aang now speaking.</p><p>        "So.. All you need is love to find your way through the caves?" He was looking at Katara you noticed and something in your heart hurt. You thought of Heng. You thought of Hixis even and the odd stirring he caused within you. But probably most surprising was that you thought of Prince Zuko. You shook this from your head just in time for Aang to say, dreamily. "We can make it through." Once in far enough, you notice a rumble and a shock. And the entrance is suddenly closed off you figure it was the Fire Nation soldiers. Appa now frantically paws at the entrance. </p><p>        "Oh, Appa it's fine." You say and Katara adds. </p><p>        "We're fine we just need a plan." Now Sokka takes the reins of speech and goes on. </p><p>        "We do need a plan. Chong how long do the torches last?" Chong paused before he spoke.</p><p>        "About two hours each," Lily beams and lit the rest.</p><p>        "We've got five! That's 10 hours!" Sokka frantically exterminated them.</p><p>        "Not like that! That's not hwo they work." Lily grinned and meekly spoke.</p><p>        "Oh. Yes. right." </p><p>        "I'm making a map to keep track of exactly where we have been and where we're going." You look at Katara and she looks at Aang and all of you look down unsure and worried. </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Goodness. You two must be new around here.. we typically know to stay away from the White Jade!" Zuko chuckles nervously.</p><p>        "Yes yes we are travelers."</p><p>        "Do you have names?" The kind woman asks. "I'm Song as you know.."</p><p>        "Oh. Yeah. I'm, I'm Lee and he's.. Mushi."Iroh shot Zuko an angry look at that before he added in something with a pleasant grin.</p><p>        "Yeah. My nephew here is named for his father so we just call him Junior." Zuko glaring at Iroh makes a slit across his neck as if to imply that Iroh is dead meat but must quickly change his expression when song looks at him again.</p><p>        "Musi and Junior, that's adorable. You two look like you could use a good meal." She had to slap Iroh's hand away as he made to scratch his rash. "Why don't you two stay for dinner?" Zuko looked away.</p><p>        "We need to keep a move on." Song smiled and innocently spoke.</p><p>        "Ohhhh.. that is a shame. My mum always makes far too much roast duck for dinner," Iroh got excited suddenly.</p><p>        "Oh where do you live?"</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Sokka this is the strength dead end you've brought us too.." You said and Aang sighed and nodded. The nomads smiled pleasantly. </p><p>        "Love finds the way ~ We do not need a map we just need love. The lil' guy arrow head knows it!" Aang rubs his head.</p><p>        "Yeah. Though I would not mind a map too.." Sokka takes a deep breath.</p><p>        "There is no other explanation here. The Tunnels are changing." You gasp as his voice grew dark.</p><p>        "Tunnels changing. That's impossible!"</p><p>        "That's the only solution," Sokka said, darkly even more so now.</p><p>        "Now be quiet. And listen." You and everyone else went quiet and then you heard the rumbling. The intense rumbling and chittering chattering. Your hand went to your sword. You didn't have a sword anymore, again. You never got it back and then that's when they came. And you fell into shock when the first one came from the darkness. </p><p>        Wolfbats. The memories suddenly swarm into your mind again just as the creatures are around and you completely and totally freeze up and end up a ball on the ground clutching yourself as turmoil happens all around you. Wolfbats make to yelp and chatter and sort of attack. Sokka, fighting them off with the torch he holds. This sends sparks flying onto Appa's tail who ends up running around and thrashing wildly and causes the cave to cave in. Aang, thinking quickly and instantly blows the nomads and Sokka out of the way. You have remained a still statue through this all still. Clutched within yourself reliving the moments with Heng. Reliving the attack with the wolfbats. Reliving the way his eyes looked. you're crying now, again.. And now. The group is separated, and you do not yet know who you're on the side of. <br/>-----</p><p>        "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves" She looks kindly at Iroh and Zuko, Iroh is stuffing himself full of roast duck. Song frowns a little and speaks too then.</p><p>        "When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father." Zuko glances at her, his golden eyes are cold in their usual way.</p><p>        "I've not seen my father for many years." Song responds, with sadness.</p><p>        "Oh is he fighting in the war?" Zuko hesitates in his response and Iroh even pauses his now slurping of some wonderful noodle soup.</p><p>        "Yeah." </p><p>        "Thank you for the Duck!"</p><p>        "You're welcome.. I enjoyed seeing someone enjoy my food with such Gusto." Zuko is off sitting somewhere, Song come out and rests next to him. She goes to touch his scar, he grabs her hands and though she is sad she pulls a bit of her pant leg up.</p><p>        "They hurt me too." Zuko is quiet, and she leaves when they are next together they are leaving and Iroh is thanking them once again for the Roast duck and food. </p><p>        "Zuko. Where is your respect, thank these kind people." Zuko sighs and turns, bowing.</p><p>        "Thank you."</p><p>        "I know you seem to have lost hope. But have hope, the Avatar. he has returned. Our world will get better. Once they head inside, Zuko on his walk stops spotting their beast of burden, he moves to it frees it and starts leading it away before mount their ostrich horse. Iroh looks at him, in intense dismay.</p><p>        "Zuko.. these people have shown us a great kindness."</p><p>        "They're about to show us more. Well?" Iroh, though reluctant and displeased by it mounts up too and the two head off.  Once more they do not know it, but something is following them. Closing in on the two.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>        "We're separated - " Katara said and you barely heard her. </p><p>        "We have to keep going." Aang said but then, Katara and he noticed you and Aang went to move forward to go to you but Katara stopped him. She shook her head and motioned that she would. She went over to you and leaned down softly hugging you. Aang saw how kind she was and his feelings for her were even more strongly at the moment. </p><p>        "Y/N ? Are you okay?" She knew that answer and you heaved with your tears before mumbling out.</p><p>        "The Wolfbats reminded me. Oh. Heng." You were choked up as you tried to speak and Katara hugged you tighter, Aang was not pulling on the collar of this shirt. He knew you needed to get going, for you only had light for so long from the trustworthy torches. "He was attacked by so many.. so many and I looked into his eyes and I don't even know if that was his last moment! I don't even know if he.. if he.."</p><p>          "It's okay."</p><p>          "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." You sobbed more but managed to stand up, Katara still stood by you. "We need to get moving." You were trying to bite down the being sad, it came in waves. </p><p>        "Yes. Okay, I'm here to talk if you need." As you continued to walk on, you were all looking. Trying to find the best course to take and you after a few moments pulled at Katara's attention she came back to you, Aang was walking on thinking longingly of the caves 'curse' and Katara. "What is it?" </p><p>        "This cave has got me all kinds of.. deep in thought." You paused, "About Heng." "And about him-"</p><p>        "Hixis, yes? He seemed to feel some kind of way about you."</p><p>        "No, no. Not Hixis. Uh. I don't really know how to say this or why to say it or howI could say it. Madam Wu said some things that stuck with me.. and. I. I was stuck as a prisoner of Zuko for a while. His uncle Iroh. Is so weirdly kind and."</p><p>        "You're thinking about Iroh , uh. Y/N .. he's.. old."</p><p>        "No ! No ! Not Iroh. Zuko." Katara stopped dead in her tracks and looked at you, her face glowing with the light of the torch dim from Aang holding it, even he turned at you saying that. </p><p>        "Zuko? Prince Zuko? How could you have any slight amount of feeling towards that lunatic? He is the Prince of the Fire Nation. He is a killer. Hot-headed, horrible.  And he BURNT you." You grew hot with shame.</p><p>        "I. I know. I know I'm crazy! I don't know! Madam Wu..."</p><p>        "What could she possibly have said?"</p><p>        "She said our scars connect us. A tempest storm of wind and flame, a love with someone like a dragon." Katara took a deep breath before she spoke.</p><p>        "You probably just misunderstood her. Don't let it get to you that much."</p><p>        "You did."</p><p>        "I took it as a happy future. I didn't take it as a future with Zuko." You nodded and sighed and were quiet now when Aang finally spoke up.</p><p>        "Guys! I think I found an exit!" </p><p>        "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay back here. Just, call to me!"</p><p>        "You sure?" You nodded and Katara and Aang went off.. you decided to walk off just a little holding a torch. What you didn't expect was that you'd fall into a hole in the ground lose your flame and suddenly see that the ceiling had beautiful golden gems. You gasped and tried to use an Air Jump to get back through the hole to share this wild fact but when you returned.. you saw the tunnels had somehow changed again and now you were alone. Alone, there was not the light of the torch from Aang and Katara. The only option you had now was to run. Along with the lit ceiling and hope it would lead you to an exit. </p><p>-----</p><p>        Aang and Katara had lost their way back, but they found. That.. just as they were to kiss with the light of their torches going out as Katara read the story of Oma and Shu.. their lips met in a very sweet moment and the ceiling lit up just as their light was lost and they thought their hope also was lost. Now they knew they could get out of this cave system by following the light. It must have been what the myth had been about! </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Hey! We're out! We're out! " Sokka shouted coming out on the back of a huge badger mole you gasped, you'd just reached the exit too. Along with Katara and Aang. You looked at them and went to say,</p><p>        "I'm sorry I separated! I fell in a hole and things changed and I couldn't get back~"</p><p>        "It's okay! It's okay, we're out! We're together we're safe." Katara said and suddenly Sokka looked at her.</p><p>        "You all okay?" Katara blushed but then she asked him puzzled.</p><p>        "Why is your forehead red?" Chong suddenly spoke,</p><p>        "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you: I think that kid might be the Avatar!" Sokka slapped his forehead and Katara nodded as she now understood you watched and chuckled.</p><p>        "Well. Thank you guys, are you coming with us to Omashu?" Moku said quite cheery,</p><p>        "Nope." Chong patted Sokka now,</p><p>        "I hope you learned something about making sure the plans don't get in the way of the journey!" Sokka groaned, but blushed even in his irritation.</p><p>        "Just play your songs." Chong marched off, singing again. </p><p>        "Two lovers........." And it faded from your ears as they were too distant to be heard anymore.</p><p>-----</p><p>        "Well.. my friends. Talk about the beauty of the Journey. Not here. Our destination oh O- Oh..no." Sokka said and you looked on at Omashu. Which was covered in Fire Nation control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Omashu is Taken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang was facing the city, the once great city that stood alone strong, Powerful. Impenetrable. Penetrated and taken over by the Fire Nation.</p><p>        "I can't believe it. I know the War has spread far, but Omashu always seemed ... so untouchable." Sokka sighed and spoke up,</p><p>        "Up until now it has been. That leaves Ba Sing Se as the only remaining Earth Kingdom stronghold against the Fire Nation." Katara spoke with a sadness in her voice now,</p><p>        "I know this is sad but now I guess, we need to move on."</p><p>        "No. Katara. I need to find Bumi." You felt the strength in Aang's voice and you felt it too, you knew how he felt. Bumi was a remaining piece of his life long before now.</p><p>        "We all need to find Bumi." You added but Sokka spoke up with a solmness to his voice.</p><p>        "Stop..no, we don't even know if Bumi is still.." Aang shot back with anger.</p><p>        "Still WHAT?"</p><p>        "Around, Aang.." Sokka went on to say, but Katara spoke up.</p><p>        "Aang.. I know you have your heart set on Bumi. But, we can find you another Earth Bending Teacher." Aang had calmed himself down but he still was steadfast in his decision as he spoke now. </p><p>        "No. This is about finding my friend not a teacher." </p><p>        "Aang is right." You went on to say, "We can't disregard the chance of finding Bumi... I know how Aang feels. To have his tiny chance of someone from his past. I wish I had that. We have to."</p><p>        "We'll take the secret passage!" Aang said, chipper now and you followed him along a side piece of the city up to a tunnel where Sokka angrily asked why you didn't take this path before. Aang popped it open, to which the smell that emanated from it was absolutely horrendous and Aang motioned before he spoke again. "This explains your question." Sokka nodded and the 4 of you moved into the tunnel. Aang conjures up a ball of air that keeps the muck off of him, Katara uses her water bending to keep the yucky water from herself. You follow suit with Aang, with a fluttering ball of air to keep the filth from your flesh. Poor.. poor Sokka behind all of you is getting totally covered though but you don't notice until you happen to look back for a split second where you feel incredibly sheepish. Especially considering Sokka's expression was of intense annoyance and frustration. </p><p>        When you finally reach the exit you hop out and everyone follows. Katara finally notices Sokka now and she shakes her head and quickly finds water nearby to clean him off. Now he's soaked, drenched really. You and Aang take on the task of air drying him with a strong burst of air bending. Sokka then screamed though and you gasped too, alarmed by his sudden screech. Seeing that he has screamed because three pentapi have attached themselves to him. Sokka frantically tries to yank them off, screaming on how they won't let go until Aang finally laughed and you tilted your head. </p><p>        "Sokka stop making so much noise, be quiet it's just pentapi!" Aang tickled one a small amount and it let go. You and Katara follow suit to remove the rest. Sokka, now covered in spots from where the little critters had clutched onto his skin.</p><p>        "Hey! What are you kids doing out after Curfew?" A guard is suddenly nearby, Aang has slipped to hide behind you. "And what is wrong with him? " He motioned to Sokka and you glanced at him them stepped away lightly napping the back of Katara with your foot she then speaks.</p><p>        "Oh. It's Pentapox, sirs. It is uhm Very Contagious." Sokka groans suddenly, speaking out,</p><p>        "I'm dying, it hurtssss." </p><p>        "And deadly." You added shaking your head as if it was such a horrible deal and an unfortunate event.</p><p>        "Oh no. Chang isn't that how your cousin went? We gotta go! And burn our clothes and watch our hands!" The guards ran off and you and Katara high-fived.</p><p>        "Thank you little sewer friends!" Sokka whispered to the Pentapi. Aang added, </p><p>        "Thanks, Sewer buddies!" </p><p>-----</p><p>        "Traveling with the royal procession might not go so well anymore, Princess Azula. If you wish to proceed with the element of surprise."         Azula responded,</p><p>        "You're right. The Royal Procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile, nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends."</p><p>-----</p><p>        A raven haired girl spoke, dull and uninterested in her surroundings, as she glanced around at Omashu.</p><p>        "There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place." She adds on, "I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation, but this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens." She's looked back at and spoken to, escorted by a crew of Fire Nation guards.</p><p>        "Mai, your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it." There were a few more moments of walking on as a chute is used to send down a transport container. Aang unable to resist himself and even you now quickly use your Air Bending to shove it away to which the person who had been walking with Mai points at the lot. There is another older woman with her here too, truly fuel to the need to do good who is carrying a baby. </p><p>        "The resistance!" </p><p>        You saw now, that Mai smiled ever so slightly. Your eyes were good and she quickly joined in the fray of fight sending a spattering of arrows at Aang and you who had been close together. You then see the quick-moving girl quickly zip up to where Katara is now fighting back too. Using her water bending, she created a quick ice wall that stopped another spray of arrows that came her way. Aang you can see is glancing around trying to plot out his plan. Another volley of the arrows is sent at you and you leap backward wanting to attempt your Water Bending but accidentally bumping into Sokka. As Katara follows a quick path and Aang follows still sending puffs of air to stop the arrows before Mai is out of view and the floor under you suddenly drops out and lets you all fall through. Where you are now in a large underground cavern sort of thing. </p><p>        "Is this the resistance, is Bumi leading you?" Aang announced, glancing around.</p><p>        "PAH! Of course not. On the day of the invasion we all readied ourselves for a battle and Bumi told us to just step down. King Bumi Surrendered without a fight," He sighed, and another man quickly murmured something to him you caught him refer to him as Yung. "When I asked Bumi what he planned to do he said he would do nothing!" He spoke louder now, "But now the path to our freedom is to fight! We must fight the Fire Nation." Yung was almost growing a little frantic with his speaking now but Aang you saw looked at him and leaned on his staff before speaking up firmly.</p><p>        "Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day. " Yung looked at his people, cowering, hiding. Living in the sewers.</p><p>        "Okay. But there si thousands that need to get out how would we do that?" Sokka smiled at that and spoke up.</p><p>        "And I have a fantastic idea of how you could... Suckers! You're all about to come down with a nasty, nasty case of Pentapox!" Over the next few hours you help as everyone is covered in the little critters before being freed from their fat, plump little purple sucking selves. Wandering around and even whispering to people about how they need to act sick, too. Or it won't work very well as they'll just be a bunch of people with welts. They need to scare the soldiers into truly thinking they are super sick. </p><p>        "Take them off like this." You tell some people and when everyone appears to be covered well Sokka speaks up.</p><p>        "The spots look great, you look sick but you need to act sick you really need to sell it!" </p><p>        "Aang, aren'y you gonna come?" You hear Katara ask Aang.</p><p>        "No. I'm finding Bumi. " And just like that he slips away and you join everyone in the mass of pretending to be sick. The soldiers are easily spooked and you and everyone else simply leave through the front gate. Emptying the city.</p><p>----</p><p>        It is much later now and you are standing with Katara and Sokka. Aang has returned, he has Flopsy. But he doesn't;t have any word of Bumi.. but, Yung has news for you.</p><p>        "We uh.." Aang asks puzzled. </p><p>        "Did we leave someone behind?"</p><p>        "We have a stowaway.." And he presents the baby of the Fire Nation family set to watch over this city. Tom tom immediately goes to suck on Sokka's club as he tumbles Sokka takes it and grumbles.</p><p>        "No no bad fire nation baby." Katara glares at Sokka and you sort of tilt your head before he gives in and returns his Club. Katara dotes on the baby and Sokka shakes his head,</p><p>        "He is cute now. He will become a killer!" She picked him up and held him to Yung, who was unaffected until a messenger hawk came. Aang, took the scroll from the bird.</p><p>        "It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son.  So ... he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi." Aang dropped the scroll and looked at the infant child."</p><p>        "We need to bring the baby back." You say. Aang nods, Katara Nods. But Sokka grumbles.</p><p>        "It'll probably be a trap."</p><p>        "We'll head in the morning. I bet they want their son back just as badly as we want Bumi."</p><p>-----</p><p>        Zuko had been wandering for quite a while with his Uncle. They were both unhappy at this point. But little did they know, they were still being closely followed. Someone was watching them staying out of their place of vision, remaining just out of where they could see. </p><p>        They were sad, they were hungry. They were wanderers with nothing left but a stolen ostrich horse. </p><p>        "Prince Zuko." Iroh went on, "Remember to never let go of your hope." Zuko did not respond. </p><p>----</p><p>        The next morning came, and there you stood with Sokka, Aang and Katara. Ready to deliver the baby to his parents.</p><p>        "I still think it's a trap." Sokka announced. And then there you stood, face to face with three people. Two raven-haired girls and one brown-haired girl that seemed oddly bubbly especially bubbly compared to the rest. King Bumi noticed all of you.</p><p>        "Hi Everyone! Nice to see you!"</p><p>        "We are here to set you free Bumi!" You called back. </p><p>        You can see the three girls across the way speak to each other for a few moments before one speaks up.</p><p>        "Deals off." And all hell broke loose. Bumi was lefted and he called out.</p><p>        "Byeee everyone!" Aang called out,</p><p>        "Bumi!" He flew up and was circling the coffin Bumi was locked inside. You couldn't hear them and then you were too busy. Dealing with the sudden onslaught.</p><p>        "Sokka get the baby away!" called, and Sokka who was holding the child fell back and slid down a chute. Convenient, but odd. You and Katara were not set to face off against the people.</p><p>        "Ty Lee?" The black haired girl spoke, "Do your think."</p><p>        "Of course Princess Azula."</p><p>        "And you, Mai." So to this you knew their names as arrow points were thrown at you. You Air Bended them away. And more were thrown, from the corner of your eyes you caught Ty Lee nimbly moving towards you and Katara. </p><p>        "My lucky day!" Azula suddenly exclaimed, "The Avatar! AND another Air Bender?" You wanted to kick yourself as Katara was suddenly jabbed you had been paying too much attention to the one you now knew was called Azula.. You gasped and leaped upwards but were promptly hopped right after by the same person who had stopped Katara. She grins at you and with a series of fast jobs your movement is ceased. You gasped.</p><p>        "Katara! I can't bend!"</p><p>        "I can't either! Y/N!" Katara exclaimed and you could only look on as the women came towards you but Aang, you saw. Managed to get Bumi's coffin to drop and begin rolling down a chute with Aang staying on it. Now Mai spoke.</p><p>        "How will the two of you fight back without your bending, hm?" She made to throw a knife but it was knocked from her hand by Sokka's Boomerang and as if by a massive amount of luck Sokka came. Bringing in Appa who with a swift movement of his tail blew the girls always from you. You and Katara just managed to get onto Appa before he took off.</p><p>        "I see Aang! We can get him!" You could not see but Sokka spoke.</p><p>        "Azula is chasing him. She's using her blue flame and Aang is sending it away.. We gotta catch Aang!"</p><p>        "There is Aang!" Katara said, she had moved herself to be able to see. Appa suddenly had to avoid a puff of flame. When you finally managed to get yourself up to see what you saw baffled you. Bumi was still in the coffin but he .. was moving, himself. BACK up the cute! You gasped.</p><p>        "Well. We'll hear all about this.." Sokka said.</p><p>----</p><p>        "Where is Tom Tom?" You suddenly said and Aang came back with a smile just then. You hadn't been sleeping.</p><p>        "I brought him back where he needed to be," He smiled softly and you nodded. "I'm gonna try to sleep now. What's our next move?"</p><p>        "Ba Sing Se." Aang said with a grin falling down to sleep. He was very happy with himself for helping the couple and their baby. Even if they were Fire Nation!</p><p>----</p><p>        "So, we're tracking down your brother and Uncle, huh? " Mai said looking at Azula who was being escorted and carried by the royal  palanquin.'        </p><p>        "It's not just Zuko and Iroh We have two new targets. The Avatar, and his little Air Bending entourage member too." You wouldn't know now that you were another ultimate goal of the Fire Nation to capture and discard of. The thing you had feared for so long. Becoming another target in your own right. </p><p>        "Heehee, Mai. It's gonna be weird for you see Zuko again huh." Ty Lee said in a bubbly voice, Mai smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Reunited with the Wrong One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Prince Zuko and Iroh were staying the time in an unknown Earth Bending farming village now, their stolen ostrich horse behind them laying about as the two men sat. Zuko was, so very angry for their current state of affairs. But Iroh took even this falling down of their places in life in stride.</p><p>        "Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh announced as numerous people strolled by paying little mind to the pair of vagabonds on the side of the road.  Some would on occasion drop coin into the hat held out to them in a beggars stance.</p><p>        "This is humiliating! We are royalty these people should be giving us whatever we want." Zuko announced, seething.</p><p>        "They will Prince Zuko. If you ask nicely." Iroh responded to him in a soft understanding voice. Before more people came by including a lovely woman in a soft pink outfit.</p><p>        "Spare change for hungry old men?" She was overcome for how precious Old Man Iroh was, stating it with an aww and the tinkle of coins into his hat. This summoned from Iroh flattery for the woman and a large smile from him.</p><p>        "The coin is appreciated but not as much as your smile." Upon hearing this as she walked away she giggled, probably blushed and made on her way. Though the coin she dropped was appreciated and greatly needed for the pair. They were but a moment's blip in her life and would soon be forgotten. Who would need to remember the scared young man and the bearded flatterer? </p><p>        "How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?"</p><p>        "We're not performers." Zuko shot back, somewhat darkly for a beggar all things considered. How ever much he didn't wish to be in the position he was in regardless. But Iroh spoke up and announced,</p><p>        "Not professionally anyway!" With that he got up and started lightly dancing, singing. "It's a long long way to Ba Sing Se but the girls in the city they look so prettayyyy!" </p><p>        "Come onnnnn, we're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action! Dance! " And in that moment the man with the gold piece brandished a pair of twin blades from a single sheath that fit together perfectly within it's confines. Of which he immediately went forth to start slashing at the ground beneath Iroh. Zuko saw this, and Zuko clenched his hands onto his knees. This was absolutely infuriating to him and though he managed to stop himself from doing or saying something another, perhaps not old friend could not.  Iroh continued to sing, "They kiss so sweet that you really got to meet-" Iroh's singing and the mans slicing at the ground was stopped up as a large creature hopped down from a nearby roof into the fray. A striped beast, with huge wings, a broken ear, and a pelt of fur and feather. Growling like a rabid beast. Long enough did it continue its growling raucous to scatter the rest of the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle using its wings to appear even more imposing to the audience. The man there was full of himself still. Refusing to leave even with the creature. He had his swords and his attitude; a random animal was nothing. At least until the bird cat turned full face on him rising itself to its full size and stepping towards him. Now, and only now did he turn tail and run too. Dropping the gold coin which the creature picked up and just as quickly as it had growled it was calm now and it turned towards Zuko and Iroh. Who were now alarmed, at least Zuko was as Iroh had a soft smile on his face.</p><p>        "What a kind man...." For he still did give them the coin for the show; even if the one who presented it to them was this giant beast now which dropped the coin into the hat and sat down. How their ostrich horse mount didn't turn and run is baffling, perhaps it is simply too used to the wilds of war and troubles between people to care about a snarling predator. "Hello there," Iroh said now and Zuko raised an eyebrow now. He was still pissy about the spectacle, about the way the man had behaved and now suddenly a big creature was sitting in front of them. Having decided to take upon itself to snarl a crowd away.</p><p>        "Uncle - " Zuko went on but Iroh cut him off and patting the creature who had given its head to him as he spoke.</p><p>        "This is Heng. He was, or is the guardian animal of Y/N. He followed our ship when we had her prisoner... and now, it appears he has followed us."</p><p>        "We don't need an entourage." Heng shot Zuko a glare to that and nuzzled Iroh and even sort of mewed at the ostrich horse as if trying to make it a point he was not an enemy. Even though the beast of burden was uninterested and only opened its eyes to glance and peek before returning to its nap. It was likely hungry and tired just as the two men were from their travels.</p><p>        "I don't believe he will give us a choice Zuko, he has likely been following us for quite some time and I imagine he will continue." Iroh now frowned slightly as he acknowledged something. He had seen Heng once but when he had seen him he was a luxurious coated creature with full ears and not a scar to speak of. Save for a single back leg with a bit of fur gone. Perhaps from a trap, for he did not know that Heng had been trapped and that is how you and he had met. Heng was now missing a piece of his ear, his face had a gash across it and his shoulder across his chest had a scar. He had seen some horrors and Iroh noted this and sighed. But, he also saw clear signs of care having been given to the creature. Stitches someone must have done healed in the way a wound does when it needs it. Someone cared for him. "He seems to have been through a lot anyway. Perhaps he needs help."</p><p>        "We're not the ones who can offer him help Uncle."</p><p>        "We could always try to reunite him with Y/N... I would imagine she is greatly missing her friend. She might not even know he is still alive. I can only believe the most horrible circumstances separated them." Now, and only now did Zuko realize he had met Heng once before. When he had come to them when they tried to capture you. And succeeded, Heng had turned and left and you had been quite mad about that that your beast did not do anything to help you. He also, unfortunately for himself remembered something else. That he had rested his head in your lap when he was out like a light and when he floated in and out of consciousness until finally fully coming through. You were there, but the big Tigereagle had not been there. </p><p>        "We could use him as a bargaining tool. To bring them all to us. She probably does want her friend back quite badly....."</p><p>        "Prince Zuko.." Heng purred and laid by them now, staying close to Iroh with his golden eyes watching Zuko closely. His tail flicked around stirring the feathers that lined his rump.</p><p>-----</p><p>         "Hey, uh. Aang what are you doing.. why are we heading down?" You asked and Sokka piped up.</p><p>        "Yeah. We're on a one-track trip to swampland now." </p><p>        "Oh. I uh. I know this is going to sound weird but I think the Swamp is calling to me."</p><p>        "I hope it;s telling you where to get something to eat." Sokka responded and even you nodded. </p><p>        "Food would be fantastic." Your stomach grumbled.  Aang sighed and responded once more, looking down.</p><p>        "No. I think it is telling me... us to land there." You shrugged, Sokka shrugged and even Katars shrugged.</p><p>        "Land where. I don't see land to land on." Sokka finally spoke up. And Katara did now too.</p><p>        "Yeah. I'm sorry Aang but it just feels kind of ominous down there." Aang went on with a groan.</p><p>        "I don't know. Bumi said to learn earthbending I would have to wait and listen, and now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" You piped up now.</p><p>        "Uh. Yes. Probably yes."</p><p>        "Yes." Sokka added for emphasis of the yes.  Even Momo was looking down the edge ad quickly running back into the center of the saddle.  Sokka spoke now with a hint of apprehension still.</p><p>        "See! Even Appa and Momo don't like it here." Aang spoke now in a resigned tone.</p><p>        "Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this, bye swamp." And then he shook Appa's reins. "Yip, Yip!" Appa groaned and flew upwards once more. And then, you looked back and gulped as a tornado seemed to appear suddenly from the midst of the swamp. It came right towards you with horrifying speed. </p><p>        "You better throw another Yip in we gotta move!" Sokka announced in a frantic tone.  Appa did indeed start to fly faster attempting to avoid the tornado and swerving. Hurrying on trying to escape the natural disaster that was behaving very unnaturally and incidentally seemed to be chasing them. When it was nearing quite closely. Sokka was getting taken from the saddle. He sort of yelped out.</p><p>         Aang crafted an air shield to protect you all. You joined in this and Sokka was able to return safely to the saddle after the wind had tried to take him, uninjured. But the storm took all of you. And you and Aang were trying so hard to keep the air shield around you, But it wasn't enough, Appa's foot was out and then the shield was broken and all of you were thrown down. You managed to land somewhat softly, with your bending. Aang did too. Katara and Sokka landed with slightly harder thuds broken only by helpful huge swamp plants and muddy swamp water ground. </p><p>        "Wait. Where are Appa and Momo!" Aang you now see is hopping up to see and look. But he doesn't see them.</p><p>        "Hey, Sokka. You've got an elbow leech," Sokka screamed again spinning wildly in circles before shouting 'where' and you seeing Katara shake her head, cross her arms and sarcastically speak. "Where do you think?" Sokka still frantic looks to his elbow to rip the critter off.</p><p>        "Why do things keep attaching to me!?" Aang now pops back up, dejected.</p><p>        "You couldn't find them?" You asked and Katara looked around before adding.</p><p>        "No luck?" Aang sighed and spoke.</p><p>        "No, and the tornado ... it just disappeared." </p><p>        "This swamp isn't normal." You said and everyone nodded in agreement. Now you all had no choice but to continue on. Without Appa, without Momo and only each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Well. Looks like we need to speed things up."</p><p>        You were watching Sokka slice and dice his way through the swamp and you went to speak up about it. As his idea of speeding up was slicing and dicing the vines as you walked on.</p><p>        "Sokka, maybe you shouldn't..." and Aang added,</p><p>        "Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp." Sokka heard this and continuing to slice spoke out once more.</p><p>        "Aang, these are just plants. Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth?" Katara now piped up.</p><p>        "Sokka Maybe you should listen to Aang and Y/N." She paused as she followed behind him. You walked next to her. Aang came up behind. "It feels... alive, the whole swamp." Sokkka finally stopping for a moment decided the best way to respond was,</p><p>        "There is probably a lot of things alive in here. And I bet they'd all love to eat us so if we don't want to end up being dinner we should find Appa. Fast." Though not in necessary support of Sokka and his decision to slice and dice, Aang called out once more.</p><p>        "Appa! Momo!"</p><p>        After quite a while of searching, you and everyone come to a rather mistier foggier part of the swamp. You feel watched. </p><p>        "Momo! Appa!" You now call out, as Sokka swats away at bugs surrounding him. Katara joins in.</p><p>        "Appa! Momo!" Her voice is loud, determined as is your own. But when Sokka speaks up, it's a touch dejected, </p><p>        "There is no way they'll be able to hear us here, now. We should find somewhere to rest for the night." No one responded and suddenly a large bubble of swamp gas builds and spatters under you. You jump up, frightened. "It's swamp gas. Nothing supernatural." Sokka says to you and everyone else. And then the shriek happens. A loud, horrifying scream and you all panic and huddle together. Until Katara sees the source of the scream. A little gray bird. </p><p>        "Maybe we should build a fire.." You say this, teeth still chattering in fear. Sokka scurries off, pleased with this idea to slice a hunk of wood from a tree.</p><p>        "The longer we're here Sokka. The less I think you should be doing that..." </p><p>        "Aang. Don't worry, I asked the swamp it said it's okay." He said now, in a high squeaky voice. "Go on Sokka, it's okay. You can cut me down." You rolled your eyes at him. But also, you felt what Aang said to your core. You already felt watched. Each cut Sokka made, made you so very nervous. Like you were angering the thing watching you. Whatever it was. Maybe it was the swamp itself.  He continued to cut up the roots to get more wood for a fire.</p><p>        You were now all around a fire. Sokka seeming more sure of himself now. You had lit the fire with a burst of your minimal firebending skill. Quietly muttering that all you had to do was think of Batwolves and Heng. It hurt, it hurt so much it gave you the strength to at least light a small fire. It surely wasn't a good emotional charge but it worked well enough.</p><p>        "Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Katara asked this and you nodded back at her frantically. But Sokka spoke now, his nerves gone.</p><p>        "Please. We're all alone out here." He swatted at a bug just then, something flying and it fluttered off. Now bringing a beacon of light which illuminated the yes of many creatures all staring at all of you. Immediately this causes all of you to huddle together and once you are, Aang speaks up.</p><p>        "Except for them."</p><p>        "Right. Except for them." Sokka said this, having lost all of his brave spunk.</p><p>        Slowly, but surely time passes and all four of you fall asleep. Leaning against each other, your fire going out once the last of its fuel is spent on it's burning glory... You are unaware of the vines making to snake around your body, as were Sokka, Katara and Aang. Slowly tendrils surrounding you until the final second where they pull tight. And yank you away. You're awake now, you're definitely awake long gone is sleep now it is time to fight! With your Air Bending, you manage to wriggle free and attempt to run back only to be grabbed once more. Each time the same pattern following, somehow the vines get you but you get away.. and then they stop. And you realize you are no longer with everyone else. </p><p>        "Oh no." You whisper. Everyone is gone. "Aang! Katara! Sokka! Appa! Momo! Anyone!" But no one responds, the swamp has taken you from everyone. You attempt what Aang had done before, leaping upwards and into the trees to look and shout. But nothing, no one. You sigh and return to the ground walking on, slowly, sadly. Aware closely of the fact you're nervous of more vines attempting to ensnare you and take you somewhere else. Or of getting caught up in a battle with a creature of which the many pairs of eyes you've seen have belonged too. </p><p>        "Wait." You see something ahead, in the center of a clearing. It's. It's Heng! Why else would there be a huge TigerEagle spreading his wings wide and seeming to be looking at you with a flicking tail? Oh, but someone is on his back! You can't tell who, but you can see they have dark hair and perhaps a bit of darkness around their left eye. "Heng! Heng!" You run, you run and you jump, and then just before you reach it the being seems to hop up taking flight and leaping. The person on its back clutching onto the neck of the creature to stay on. "Wait! No, please! That's my friend -"  You continue to follow, watching the person on the back of the creature ride with the movement of their beast of burden. As the wings spread and pull together to delicately yet surely get them through the forest. You follow as best as you can, which is to say fantastic, and when you reach them. For a split second, you're face to face with none other than Prince Zuko on the back of Heng. You go to speak, but you blink and they are gone. "Oh." Is all you can say before shaking your head. It must have been a weird illusion, you probably got your head bumped on something or the swamp gas was getting to you. And Zuko seemed to have longer hair, and his eyes were golden like Heng. You never noticed that before so very closely. Your fast darting eyes even caught that Heng had a chunk of his left ear gone. And a scar on his chest. When you were close you managed to take so much in yet so little. Not enough, it was never enough. But why Zuko? Why was he on the back of Heng? Why did you see that and how did you see it at all?</p><p>        "Aang-" You suddenly hear Katara and hope this isn't another trick you run and there she is! And Aang! And Sokka! </p><p>        "Did any of you see a girl pass by?" Aang asked and you shook your head. "In a pretty dress with a flying pig."</p><p>        "I was looking for you all.. I thought I saw Heng... someone was riding him,"</p><p>        "Well. We must have been not invited to a tea party going on!" Sokka explained but he also looked at you sadly for a moment before looking down.</p><p>        "I thought I saw Mom." Katara said wistful and sad before Sokka responded.</p><p>        "Look. We're all thirsty and hungry and scared. We thought we saw what we wanted to see."</p><p>        "Wait you saw someone too?" You exclaimed and Sokka now looked away for a moment taking a breath before turning back.</p><p>        "I thought I saw Yue but that doesn't prove anything and it doesn't matter. Look. I think about her all the time and you miss mom and Y/N misses Heng..." He didn't mention that you saw someone on his back. You didn't want them to know you were face to face with Zuko anyway.</p><p>        "But I didn't know the girl I saw." Aang announced, rubbing his head.</p><p>        "Well. The swamp lead us here... so maybe something." You said and Katara nodded, she seemed deep in thought.</p><p>        "Where is here though," Katara said walking around in a circle. "the middle of the swamp?" Aang looked around too then up. Resting his vision on a huge tree, you followed his gaze too. Truly a massive tree. </p><p>        "The heart of the swamp. It has been calling us. I knew it." Aang said very sure of himself now. Sokka spoke now exceptionally exasperated.</p><p>        "This is just a swamp nothing magical nothing is calling us here. Nothing. Just trees mud and water." He paused, "There is certainly nothing after us." Right then and there a giant seaweed monster popped from the water and began attacking all of you. Sending large quantities of water and tendrils of seaweed at all of you. You gasped and all of you were fought now with this creature. As it shot tendrils at you attempting to wrap all of you. You fought with your Air Bending mostly now, occasionally letting the water come with it. You would break a tendril but then it seemed they were all replaced so quickly. You watched Sokka slash with his machete at the tendrils that came for him, you watched Katara use her Water Bending to fight back against the onslaught. You thought you saw something inside the monster; but you didn't care. This had suddenly became a fight to the death! Aang was hopping, fighting. his movements were so fast and yet somehow the monster managed to keep in time with him.</p><p>        "Guys! There is someone inside!" Katara announced suddenly. "He's bending the vines!" This new knowledge made your forces get even stronger and with one final powerful slash Katara destroyed its mask and Aang now angrily shouted.</p><p>        "Why did you call us here just to kill us!"</p><p>        "Wait! I didn't call you here." Was said, somewhat frantically by a somewhat portly older man in a leaf loincloth.</p><p>        "We were flying over, something called to us telling us to land." Aang said and Sokka spoke up.</p><p>        "He's the avatar wacky stuff like that happens to him and us often." The guy looked a bit more interested now.</p><p>        "I'm Huu. The Avatar? Come with me." With that, you all drop your battle stances and go with him, fairly easily where he describes how he did no such calling. He is just there to protect the swamp from people like Sokka with their huge machetes and urge to cut slice and dice up the whole place. </p><p>        "See!" Sokka went on, "Just someone protecting their home. Nothing mystical." But Huu responded in a wise voice.</p><p>        "Oh the swamp is a mystical place all right. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan-grove tree. I heard it calling me, just like you did." Sokka rolled his eyes you saw it and then he spoke.</p><p>        "Oh sure you did. Seems super chatty." Huu took a deep breath and a meditative pose. </p><p>        "This whole swamp is actually one tree that expands over many miles, like the whole world is just one huge living organism. We are all connected."</p><p>        "I get the tree.. but the whole world?" Aang went on in response, with big eyes but still a large amount of skepticism in his speech. Huu responded easily.</p><p>        "Sure. You think you're any different from me or your friends or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots and we are all branches of the same tree." Katara listened with great interest before bringing her own question to the front.</p><p>        "But then what did all of our visions mean?" Huu responded with just as easy an answer now. </p><p>        "In the swamp, we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved, folks we think are gone.  But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." you felt your blood run uncomfortably cold at people lost, loved. Thinking they're gone and the fact you saw Prince Zuko. And Heng. </p><p>        "But I saw someone I don't know." Aang went on and you quietly whispered too.</p><p>        "I saw two.... One, could be gone. One almost definitely isn't." Huu shrugged,</p><p>        "Well you're the avatar, you tell me. And you. You must have a deep connection with them, but also. You tell me I don't know everything just what the swamp lets me." Aang spoke up,</p><p>        "Time's an illusion. So we will meet." Huu nodded.  Aang was quiet for a moment before leaning down and whispering how it is all connected, how we are all connected and we needs to find them he closed his eyes for a moment before shouting out. "We need to hurry!"</p><p>        What happened next was quick run. A split second chase before Aang shouted.</p><p>        "Appa!" And sort of promptly destroyed some ships before Katara made to water bend and someone spoke up.</p><p>        "A water bender! We're kin!" And just like that, you saw Katara get grossed out and everyone drop their stances of fight and suddenly you seemed to have more friends.  "Oh! Hey Huu! How you been?"</p><p>        "Swinging some vines scaring some people the normal."</p><p>---</p><p>        Now you're sat around a fire listening as everyone talks and feeling sort of content if not for your uncomfortable biting thoughts of Zuko now. And Heng, oh Heng....</p><p>        "See everyone! Nothing crazy here just some greasy people defending their home. With their giant Catgators..." You saw him cower a little.</p><p>        "But our visions?" You spoke up and Sokka, bit a giant bug sticking his tongue out a little before speaking.</p><p>        "We were all hungry. And scared. I'm eating a huge bug!" Aang now added.</p><p>        "But what about the storm, how did you guys do that?"</p><p>        "Oh. We didn't, we just bend the vines and water and stuff." Sokka shrugged.</p><p>        "Okay no accounting for weather. Nothing mystical here just swamp and swamp people."</p><p>-----</p><p>        A man has been trapped and his two swords thrown uselessly aside. From atop a nearby building, A large Tigereagle watches down on the attack. He stays out of vision but appears to be watching closely, his eyes never leaving the thief. Once the swords are dropped, the thief turns. It is the Blue Spirit himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. And I'll do it Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey hey!" you announced, "look at -" You were going on as Appa flew but Aang cut in.</p>
<p>        "It's me!" And just like that you flew down. He was quite excited really, seeing a celebration! For himself! He needed the pick me up of celebration and Appa landed quite easily and all of you drifted from his saddle fairly quickly.</p>
<p>        "I just hope we can find some food... " Sokka mumbled slipping off the back of Appa. Where you all immediately moved more towards the center of the city and Sokka had procured festival food. Which he ate with an intense level of vim and vigor. You regarded him with a bit of a glare and he shrugged and offered. "Huh, did you want some." You nodded actually and took from him the fried dough and were munching it happily watching now as a crowd grew and Aang beamed. </p>
<p>        "They're celebrating me!" Aang spoke before going on, "It's certainly nice to have a festival dedicated to you. But, it's really just nice to be appreciated." Katara smiled and shouldered you to get your attention. </p>
<p>        "Aang needed this. To feel so well regarded and helpful and beloved." You nodded and watched. Sokka spoke now through a mouth full of food. That you nibbled quite a bit more gently having been shared with. </p>
<p>        "Festival means delicious fried festival food!" And he chomped another huge bite of what he was consuming.</p>
<p>         But, something seemed uncomfortably off you felt. As everyone started cheering with cruelty. And a man suddenly came running from behind with a torch, Sokka complimented the torch but spoke of how he could not pull it off. And the man, he leaped through the recreation of Avatar Kyoshi and she burst into flames. Followed by flipping to Avatar Roku who burst just as quickly into flickering strikes of a flaming dance. You gasped now. </p>
<p>        "Burn the Avatar!"</p>
<p>        "Burn them down!"</p>
<p>        "Light it up!"</p>
<p>        "Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" You glanced at Aang now, covered by the hat he wore his eyes were wide and his mouth agape and it grew even larger when from a distance another torch managed to make exact strike onto the eye of the Aang creature and his head burst into flames just as Roku and Kyoshi had before him. But with one quick glance at Katara you saw her run out from the crowd using flowing yet powerful arm movements to bring water from all nearby sources. Thusly exterminating the burning of the Avatar statues. When she has killed the very last of the red she turned to the crowd. Who started to boo.</p>
<p>        "That party poopers ruining Avatar Day!!"</p>
<p>        "Who does she think she is!" But then you saw as Aang easily hopped from where he stood to the shoulder of, himself. Then he stood there, gazing out at the still angsty crowd. You sort of moved closer to Sokka now who was while all things were happening still working on his food. He wasn't gonna stop that for anything, that was for sure.</p>
<p>        "That party pooper is my friend." He announced tossing his straw hat aside now, revealing his bald shiny head and his ever recognizable blue tattoos.</p>
<p>        "It's the Avatar himself!" A man in a tall hat said, you did not like him or his voice if you were honest with yourself. "It's going to kill us all with its awesome Avatar powers!" </p>
<p>        "No, I'm not I-" Aang went on and the people, many of them were frantically screaming and calling and running in circles. Absolutely fretting. You were shaking your head before walking out to stand by Katara. No one questioned you or her at this point because they were so focused on Aang.</p>
<p>        "I suggest you leave." The tall hat man said. "You're not welcome here, Avatar." Now Katara was quite mad and she stepped towards him you right in toe. two against one didn't look good but it was what it was. </p>
<p>        "Why not. Aang helps people."</p>
<p>        "It's true, I'm on your side..." </p>
<p>        "I find that hard to swallow considering YOUR past life, it was Avatar Kyoshi. She murdered our glorious leader Chin the Great." He rolled the r of great when he spoke, you heard it. Aang looked down and when he spoke he was so sad,</p>
<p>        "you think I murdered someone?" Another man spoke up now and your vision shot to him.</p>
<p>        "We used to be a great society before you killed our leader," he paused for effect. "now look at us!" Katara glared now but this time you spoke up in place.</p>
<p>        "Aang, the Avatar would never do such a thing! And what place do you have to question his morals or his honor!?" Another man now spoke and you watched him closely,</p>
<p>        "Maybe we should tell them what we think of the Avatar!" And he turned around you thought to moon all of you but instead he made a farting sound and the rest of the crowd laughed. You, unable to resist yourself set a very subtle shot of air that made him fall down breaking his balance and using the fact a human leaning forward loses their normal sense of gravity and stability. The movement was so small that you did it would barely be noticed and lucky for you no one did in fact notice. </p>
<p>        "Give me a chance to clear my name!" Aang announced stepping forward bravely towards the crowd that was so very against him. The one who spoke back to him directly was that same man in the tall hat at this point you figured he was some sort of central village figure. </p>
<p>        "The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial."</p>
<p>        "I'll gladly stand trial."</p>
<p>        "You'll have to follow all our rules that includes paying bail.."</p>
<p>        "No problem."</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        "How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take water tribe money?" Aang now said, behind bars and Sokka went on.</p>
<p>        "So some people don't like you big deal. There is a whole nation of Fire that hates you! What's a small group of people now let's just break you out!-"</p>
<p>           "I can't.." Aang responded.</p>
<p>        And You watched as Sokka made a series of faux-air bending moves and swoosh sounds and other things. It was kind of amusing if you were honest with yourself. "Of course you can and then we're on our way!" Katara rolled her eyes and spoke now,</p>
<p>        "I think what master Swish is trying to say is we don't have the time to spend here, you need to be out saving the world. You can't do that from inside a cell."</p>
<p>        "I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either. I need you guys to help me prove my innocence."</p>
<p>        "How are we gonna do that?" you inquired and Sokka had his arms crossed.</p>
<p>        "We can't exactly go back in time." He added. "The crime happened over 300 years ago." You caught just a slight air of sass from Aang now.</p>
<p>        "Oh. That's okay Sokka, I just for some reason thought you were an amazing detective!"</p>
<p>        "Well I guess I could be classified as such.." Sokka said, suddenly full of himself. Katara went on....</p>
<p>        "You did help us get to the core of who was stealing our jerky." Sokka nodded.</p>
<p>        "Not the creatures, the old man wearing boots like their feet.... I am pretty good. But I need new props!" He acquired himself a hat and monocle now when he came back. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        Now, off you Katara and Sokka went being brought to the scene of the time crime where Sokka took his time running around to many things. To look, and see. And think. And you. For some wild reason. Suddenly felt faint.</p>
<p>        "I need to go sit down, I'm sorry. I'll think on it and try to listen." And you walked to sit in the center of the temple where the tall hatted man said Kyoshi had exited when she killed their leader. You felt an urge to sit in the middle. To meditate and try to let the feeling of faintness pass. Katara and Sokka nodded, understanding as the man with the tall hat went on about how on that horrible day they memorialized Chin in stone. </p>
<p>     -----</p>
<p>        The blue Spirit was once again on something, now with two blades he made quick work of thieving supplies from people. But just as quickly as he would come he would be gone.  Though, he was always now followed by Heng. Who seemed to refuse to keep his eye from him even in his outfit even as he slunk around and stole.</p>
<p>        "Prince Zuko." Iroh said now, looking at the large offering dropped in front of him by Zuko. "How did you get all this?"<br/>        "It doesn't matter." And with that Iroh looked a touch sad but a delicious filled dessert called to him and he picked it up and consumed it. He saw now that Heng had decided to set himself between him and his nephew.</p>
<p>        "I didn't get anything for that thing." Zuko added and Heng seemed as if he understood and was offended. Iroh made to speak but the big Tiger Eagle rose and walked out of the cave. If Heng had the ability to portray his own thoughts as those with human speech did he would likely wish to say to Zuko 'I followed you all that time to keep an eye on you as you roam around stealing from people with two blades and a hidden identity and the thanks I get is you pointing out you got me nothing; fine then. I'll go find my own fish. I also won't follow you again witha choice.'</p>
<p>        "I think you've offended him Prince Zuko."</p>
<p>        "He is an animal. He can't get offended."</p>
<p>        It did not take long for Heng to return with a rough sort of growl as he flopped down once again, this time he chose to be by Iroh. Where he laid and allowed his wings to flop out, likely an extra form of rest for himself. He munched on the catfish he had caught. Being watched now by Iroh for just a few moments before he was who saw his nephew brooding in the corner. If he could grow mushrooms he would likely have an emo mushroom growing corner, but he did not. He had just his brooding attitude and his thoughts. His need. To find the Avatar. To restore his honor. To take back his place on the throne as a proper Prince, as a father's beloved son. Zuko had left again and he was back and Iroh came in with Heng right with him shoving the old man forward like an oversized and overly friendly house cat.</p>
<p>         Then nightfall was on the way to coming and Iroh spoke To Zuko now. Looking at a new gold tea set. Heng sniffed it as well. </p>
<p>        "Looks like you did some serious shopping, But where did you get the money?"</p>
<p>        "Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko responded. </p>
<p>        "</p>
<p>        "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup.  I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty. And I would say we have quite the friendly guard, don't we?" He glanced quickly at Heng who had closed the distance between them and was watching once more with his golden eyes. </p>
<p>        "There's no honor for me without the Avatar."</p>
<p>          "Zuko ... Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."</p>
<p>        "Then there is no hope at all." His sudden despair made Heng almost reach out once again to head bump him. But just as quickly as the moment had Passed Zuko turned to leave but Iroh grabbed him. Forced him down in a quick movement. </p>
<p>        "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength." Zuko dropped his head, he bowed as he listened to the words of Iroh. Heng was once more by them. He was huge, but nimble in his behavior. Zuko now looked at his Uncle abruptly yanking himself from the hold and leaving for the forest. Heng looked at Iroh then at Zuko but he sat. To stay with Iroh.</p>
<p>        "Good move." Iroh said, he pat the big bird cat without thinking about it. "He needs to think I only hope he doesn't give in to despair in solitude." Iroh sighed, deeply. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        "That's a big hole in the Mayor's story!" Katara went on.</p>
<p>        You left your rest and wandered out to find Katara and Sokka now discussing a hole in the Mayor's story. You made to speak,</p>
<p>        "What is? I'm sorry again."</p>
<p>        "He said the statue was carved after the temple but the temple and the statue are carved from the same stone." Sokka said but he sighed. and Katara nodded.</p>
<p>        "It's not enough to clear the Avatar. We need help."</p>
<p>        "Kyoshi island! Maybe someone there will have something to say!" You said and so, you all left on Appa to go to Kyoshi island. Where you hoped you find answers by you, you had something burning in your mind that you couldn't shake. You could swear when you went to rest for a while that Kyoshi had come to you, and said something. </p>
<p>        "Aangy!" The children called but Katara got down sadly.</p>
<p>        "I'm sorry everyone no Aang, I'm sorry coco. We need help. A neighboring city is claiming Kyoshi murdered their leader many years ago. We need to clear the Avatar's name!"</p>
<p>        "Kyoshi would never! We can take you to her museum maybe something there will help you clear her name." You nodded at him and looked at Sokka who seemed to be searching for someone. Probably Suki. "Sokka, I'm sorry the Kyoshi Warriors left to help in the war. They're not here now."</p>
<p>        "Oh." Sokka said sort of sadly before just following along.</p>
<p>        "All of this belonged to Avatar Kyoshi?" Katara asked as Sokka was touching things and getting frantic looks. You also found quite interesting a pair of fans. </p>
<p>        "Yes, genuine articles. Very.. special and irreplaceable." He looked at Sokka who almost had dropped a delicate jade dagger. </p>
<p>        "Wait!" Katara suddenly said, "Are these her clothes?"</p>
<p>        "Yes.. Avatar Kyoshi wore these all those years ago." Katara saw shoes and she lifted them. </p>
<p>        "These?"</p>
<p>        "Genuine articles, Kyoshi had a huge shoe."</p>
<p>        "Guys! I know how to prove Aang's innocence! Come on! Thank you!" She ran out and you had to follow and Sokka had to follow and that was all there is to it, you went back to the city. To a trial happening where you had to go to Aang and tell him. That things were happening. And what he needed to do. </p>
<p>        "The trial is to begin. Speak now to save yourself." Aang began to speak but he was messing it all up and you were very nervous for him and then the Earth Kicked up and it WAS Kyoshi. Not just Aang in her clothes as it had been before. </p>
<p>        "I killed Chin the conquered, a horrible tyrant. He was expanding his armies to all corners of the continent. When they came to our neck of the peninsula, I warned him I would not be passive. He demanded our immediate surrender. He did not back down. On that day we split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi island so my people could be safe from invaders." And then everything calmed down again, and Aang almost fell from Katara caught him.</p>
<p>        "What happened?"</p>
<p>        "You kind of confessed." Katara went on and then the Mayor spoke.</p>
<p>        "And I find you guilty! You must be punished accordingly. Bring out the wheel of punishment"  Everyone who had been watching started cheering.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        Zuko had returned now. </p>
<p>        " Uncle ...  I thought a lot about what you said." Iroh brightened now,</p>
<p>        "Oh. Yes, you did? Good good."</p>
<p>        "It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way.  Irohs moment of joy left now and his expression darkened. Zuko looked at his uncle, grabbed his backpack, and started to walk of.</p>
<p>        "Wait!" Iroh called. Holding now the reins of the Ostrich horse and handing them off to Zuko. Zuko mounted it and looked at his uncle who looked at him sadly. Zuko even looked at Heng who watched him still with those golden eyes. Iroh watched as Zuko left, broken now. But still, in his love for his nephew, he looked at the big creature that had become a very weird sort of friend for him now.</p>
<p>        "Go with him." He said, trying to hold back his own tears. Heng rose and padded off gently and quietly. Zuko would never know but Heng would be there once again tracking him. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>        "The accused will now spin the Wheel of Punishment to determine his sentence." Said the Mayor, Aang looked at you, Katara and Sokka you all gave him looks of sympathy,</p>
<p>        "I said I would face justice and I will."Many villagers changed horrible punishments and you heard Katara say community service or something gentle you yelled out too.</p>
<p>        "Plant some trees!" The spinner stopped, and the guard said flatly.</p>
<p>        "Boiled in oil." The villagers cheer and you gasp and Katara gasps and Sokka gasp but then. A fireball comes wildly landing. As a man on a rhino comes out.</p>
<p>        "We've come to claim this village in the name of the Fire Lord." The mayor was frantic now.</p>
<p>        "You avatar! Quick do something!" Aang was apathetic in his speech,</p>
<p>        " Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil. " The mayor moved the wheel now it showed a sweeping man. </p>
<p>        "Community service! Now please help get rid of those rhinos!" Aang grinned and rushed forward. Even you joined the fray. The next bits of time was a fantastic battle as you succeeded against a rider. The leader looked displeased.</p>
<p>        "To the town!" And the battle few even more intense; But! Sokka found his Boomerang! And he exclaimed how it does always come back, he had lost it recently.. against these very warriors when they had attacked your group a while ago. You were now facing off against a rhino rider. And you were using your exceptional maneuverability to confuse him and keep him on his toes. His beast of burden could nice quite keep up with you regardless of how hard it tried and you were pleased with this. You managed to leap and jump and finally were standing atop the rhino with him. He didn't know you were there and you managed to knock him off and spook his beast enough to run away. He was knocked out and his beast was spooked off. It worked fairly well as a very simple yet successful battle strategy. </p>
<p>        The lot of you won the battle and later it a new celebration. For the Avatar for real. You were all told thank you, that their new festival food was uncooked dough to celebrate not burning the effigies of the Avatar! Sokka is eating one lump and he said very flatly with his mouthful.</p>
<p>        "This is one of the worst if not the worst places we've ever been to."</p>
<p>        You did not disagree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've enjoyed, I'd greatly appreciate comments as they really fuel the desire to continue! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>